<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inmortales by ciel_funtom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511292">Inmortales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom'>ciel_funtom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortals (Spanish translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciel_funtom/pseuds/ciel_funtom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon era el mejor cazavampiros en ohenta kilómetros a la redonda, pero una caza errada y un vampiro taciturno llamado Taekwoon lo cambiaron todo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortals (Spanish translation) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. my head's under water (but i'm breathing fine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273949">my head's underwater (but I'm breathing fine)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes">inkin_brushes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Voy a cerrar mi LiveJournal, así que he decidido pasar todos mis fics aquí.</p><p>2. HQ = headquarters, en español "oficina central". Me molaba más dejarlo como el texto original.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakyeon hacía de anzuelo esa noche.</p><p>Últimamente siempre lo era él. Solía alternarse con Hongbin, pero eso había cambiado después de que Hongbin... bueno. Y Wonshik no podía hacerlo, no era lo suficientemente atractivo como objetivo y Sanghyuk aún no estaba preparado. Así que lo era Hakyeon.</p><p>Salió a tropezones del club, haciendo un show al apoyarse en la pared por apoyo. La música retumbaba incluso fuera del local, uno de los muchos pequeños establecimientos en aquel lado de la ciudad. En realidad no era legal que ningún negocio estuviera abierto tanto tiempo después de la puesta de sol, pero Hakyeon había aprendido hace mucho a no subestimar la voluntad de los jóvenes y su deseo de emborracharse, drogarse y de fiestas, incluso si el sentido común decía lo contrario. Además, apenas había redadas en las zonas más arriesgadas de la ciudad, la policía de succionadores se había rendido, y tan cerca del lado este, el vecindario era definitivamente arriesgado. Había varios locales abiertos en aquella manzana, situados entre edificios destartalados o que se caían en pedazos, sus carteles de neón parpadeando.</p><p>A pesar del ambiente de decadencia, aún había luminosas farolas situadas por el camino y nadie se quedaba fuera de la luz que proyectaban. Había profundas sombras por todos lados y Hakyeon pensó que era divertido cómo todas aquellas personas estaban dispuestas a tentar al destino lo suficiente como para salir de su casa en plena noche, pero no se atrevían a caminar más allá de los charcos de amarilla luz artificial, que no se separaran de la multitud, siempre caminando en grupos de al menos dos personas. Como si eso fuera a salvarlos de un vampiro realmente determinado. El momento en el que dejabas tu casa tras el anochecer, habías dibujado una diana sobre ti y cualquier medidas que tomaras para protegerte tan sólo eran elementos disuasorios. Nada podía mantenerte a salvo.</p><p>Hakyeon echó un vistazo a su alrededor, su mirada deteniéndose en Wonshik y Sanghyuk bajo una lámpara en la calle. Llevaban ropas casuales y no daban ninguna indicación de que lo hubieran visto, pero Hakyeon sabía más. En realidad no necesitaba refuerzos, pero tras lo sucedido con Hongbin, Wonshik había sido bastante insistente y a Sanghyuk le vendría bien la demostración.</p><p>Se deslizó a lo largo de la pared del club, el ladrillo desmigajándose un poco y llenándole de polvo la ropa negra. No podía ponerse nada demasiado revelador, tenía que tapar sus tatuajes, así que llevaba una camisa de manga larga con un cuello bastante decente, pero era ajustada, como también lo eran sus vaqueros, y lo suficiente de su cuello se exponía para ser atractivo. Tropezó por la calle, quedándose fuera de la luz, pero lo suficiente como para que pareciera que al menos lo intentaba. Que se viera demasiado fácil no ayudaría.</p><p>Habían estado rastreando esa área durante tres días, yendo a diferentes clubs cada noche. Era aburrido, mecánico, caza pasiva, pero tras cuatro días de investigación  normal y no conseguir nada salvo pistas a callejones sin salida y un aumento cada vez mayor de cuerpos secos, habían recurrido a la pesca. Los policías de succionadores eran buenos para mantener a los vampiros a raya, hacer que la gente se sintiera segura, pero realmente no eran muy buenos en encontrarlos y detenerlos. Eso recaía sobre los hombros de las personas como Hakyeon, cuyos métodos y recursos no eran muy legales o seguras.</p><p>Sabían que estaban tratando con un vampiro solitario y vagabundo, del tipo que llegaban a las ciudades, se comían muchas a personas y saltaban a la siguiente ciudad antes de poder ser atrapados. Enjabonar, enjuagar, repetir. Si fuera un nido de viaje, habría más cuerpos secos, y hasta ahora solo había habido un máximo de uno por noche. Los vampiros no eran fans de compartir la comida. Y los nidos locales y los vampiros solitarios no eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejar cáscaras vacías de sus víctimas por ahí. Se deshacían de ellos con esos misteriosos métodos que tenían, incluyendo así a sus víctimas en una lista en constante crecimiento de personas desaparecidas, pero no de forma segura en la de personas atacadas por vampiros, y así no llamaban la atención hacia sí mismos ni sus zonas de caza. Los vampiros locales no eran tan idiotas, sería mucho más fácil detenerlos si lo fueran. Pero este era estúpido y arrogante, y era posible que no viera venir a Hakyeon. No era ningún otro vampiro local, territoriales como eran, estos habrían avisado al intruso sobre el pelotón de cazadores locales.</p><p>Los tatuajes de Hakyeon picaban, espinosos bajo su piel, y frotó ausentemente el que tenía en su antebrazo. Parecían estar incluso más activos aquella noche, por lo que Hakyeon esperaba que significara que su presa estaba cerca, aunque sus tatuajes <em>nunca </em>descansaban tan cerca del final este de la ciudad. Había un nido en algún lugar.</p><p>De repente acabó la pared en la que se apoyaba y un callejón oscuro se abrió ante él. Hakyeon se empujó de la pared y se adentró tambaleante. Sus tatuajes sonaron más con aquello, sin apreciarlo, pero el que estaba en el centro de su pecho se calentó, sus ojos de búho siempre abiertos, y los suyos se ajustaron a la oscuridad de una forma que no era humanamente posible.</p><p>Había pedido algunos tragos en el club, bebiéndose de verdad uno mientras que el segundo había acabado deliberadamente más sobre él que en su boca. Hakyeon esperaba que el ácido aroma del alcohol cubriera la falta de miedo que sentía y escondiera el olor de la magia que se cernía sobre él.</p><p>Sus tatuajes y los hechizos en ellos eran útiles. A lo largo de los años había conseguido docenas de ellos. La mayoría de las personas optaban por joyas encantadas o cosas así, pero no eran muy poderosos y se gastaban rápidamente ya que obtenían su fuerza del hechicero que había hecho el encantamiento y del conjuro en sí. Los encantamientos dibujados en la piel eran los mejores, pero un coñazo para lanzarlos, y conseguirlos y hacerlos era ilegal. Eran demasiado impredecibles y tendían a drenar al poseedor. A Hakyeon nunca le habían molestado, su abuelo había sido un usuario de magia y tal vez tenía lo suficiente de su sangre para marcar la diferencia de cuántos encantamientos podía aguantar. Aparte de molestias generales (usaba al menos un teléfono al mes porque los aparatos eléctricos más pequeños tendían a cortocircuitarse a su alrededor) y lo jodidamente molestos que podían ser (eran bastante silenciosos cuando se encontraba en casa, pero en el momento en que salía empezaban a trinar), Hakyeon pensaba que merecían la pena.</p><p>El mayor problema era posiblemente que el simple volumen de la magia que rezumara le descubría como ser <em>algo</em>, algo con lo que los vampiros probablemente preferirían no meterse. Y eso era un problema en noches como aquella, cuando necesitaba acercarse lo suficiente a ellos.</p><p> No parecía que fuera a ser un problema aquella noche. Sus tatuajes ondearon con un golpe de energía y Hakyeon supo que ya no estaba solo.</p><p> Se agachó como si estuviera enfermo y esperó. No había ningún sonido aparte de la distante música del club. Los vampiros eran, por norma, bastante silenciosos al moverse. También eran más rápidos y fuertes que los humanos, pero no tanto como el populacho parecía pensar. A los vampiros les gustaba hacer que la gente pensara que eran más de lo que eran en realidad, aunque los policías de succionadores no iban diciendo a la gente que no eran tan inhumanamente peligrosos como pensaban que eran, sólo algo más inhumanamente peligrosos. Querían mantener a la gente asustada.</p><p> Hakyeon lo sintió más que escucharlo. Sus encantamientos ahora estaban incómodamente calientes, el sol ardiente en su espalda casi quemando.</p><p>El vampiro lo agarró, lo cual fue su primer error. Varios de los encantos de Hakyeon se dispararon a la vez como pequeñas bombas. No hubo ningún sonido, luz o fuego, pero Hakyeon sintió el chisporroteo de energía en él y fuera de él como una corriente eléctrica. Ya no le tocaban las manos del vampiro.</p><p>Se giró justo a tiempo para ver al vampiro –masculino, notó Hakyeon- tropezar hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas. Rara vez eran torpes, uno de las muchas señales reveladoras eran siempre los movimientos innaturales y fluidos. Pero los encantamientos de Hakyeon eran fuertes, tenían un efecto similar en los vampiros al que los <em>tasers</em> tenían en los humanos.</p><p>Hakyeon tuvo que reprimir su respuesta de luchar o huir, incluso después de estos años de caza. Siglos de evolución les habían dado a los humanos unos instintos muy fuertes respecto a los vampiros, y muchos de ellos le decían que corrieran gritando. Había algo horrible sobre los vampiros. Virtualmente eran similares a los humanos en apariencia física, pero había algo extraño en ellos, tan depredador que aún hacía que Hakyeon temblara cuando se encontraba con uno cara a cara.</p><p>Hakyeon se contuvo por pura fuerza de voluntad y años de práctica. Sacó sin problemas su daga de plata de su funda en el tobillo, sabía que la descarga mágica no duraría mucho. Algunas personas, digamos Wonshik, preferían las estacas, pero Hakyeon las encontraba demasiado poco manejables.</p><p>El vampiro aún no podía levantarse, pero Hakyeon se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando hipnotizarlo, a juzgar por la forma en la que el pequeño tatuaje triangular entre sus clavículas bombeaba. Segundo error.</p><p>Hakyeon cambió el agarre en su daga y clavó el filo en el pecho del vampiro, entre los huecos de sus costillas y en su corazón.</p><p>El culetazo siempre era una mierda, la reacción violenta de la magia liberada de un vampiro muerto. Hakyeon arrancó la hoja del cuerpo y no tuvo que fingir caer hacia atrás, con algunas arcadas. Entonces se acabó. Devolvió la daga a su funda y salió del callejón de vuelta al suelo iluminado.</p><p>Wonshik y Sanghyuk estaban esperando.</p><p>― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Wonshik.</p><p>Hakyeon asintió.</p><p>―Sí ―jadeó―, solo algo cansado por los encantamientos al dispararse.</p><p>― ¿Así que fue a por ti? ―preguntó Sanghyuk, su tono ansioso delataba que era nuevo. Se había unido hacía cinco meses y la emoción aún no había desaparecido.</p><p>―Por supuesto ―respondió Hakyeon―. Me agarró y después intentó encantarme.</p><p>―Idiota ―murmuró Wonshik―. Desearía que todos fueran así de tontos ―sacó su teléfono―. Voy a llamar a los demás, a decirles que lo tenemos.</p><p>Hakyeon asintió de nuevo. Deseba que todos fueran igual de fáciles. Si se hubiera levantado e intentado atacarle, habría sido algo más problemático. Sus encantamientos podrían haberse disparado una segunda vez, pero sin tiempo para recargarse, no habrían sido fuertes. Pero resistirse a que lo hipnotizaran era claramente menos difícil.</p><p>Los vampiros tenían un atractivo natural, una extraña necesidad que te hacía mirarlos a los ojos y dejar que te llevaran. Todos, desde los infantes en sus cunas, sabían que no había que mirarlos a los ojos, pero solo porque lo supieras no significaba que podrías detenerte. Y si lo hacías estabas realmente jodido porque, aunque era posible resistir a un encantamiento completo, no era algo que pasara a menudo o por mucho tiempo.</p><p>Los humanos tenían unas pocas defensas naturales contra ellos, algún tipo de magia arraigada y extraña en sus cuerpos; la principal era que un vampiro no podía alimentarse de una persona a no ser que tuviera permiso. Hakyeon creía que era una defensa estúpida e inútil, como intentar protegerte de una cascada de lluvia con un periódico. Aún podían matarte, arrancarte la cabeza de los hombros, simplemente no podían beber la sangre. Y ni siquiera tenía que ser un consentimiento completo. Podía ser encantado, por ello mirarlos a los ojos era considerado una completa fatalidad. Sin sentido.</p><p>Wonshik volvió guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo. Sonrió.</p><p>― ¿Quieres ir a por algo de beber, celebrarlo?</p><p>―No, quiero ir a casa y limpiar y leer y después dormir ―refunfuñó Hakyeon mientras sentía la sangre secándose pegajosa en sus manos. Wonshik rió.</p><p>Comenzaron a andar pegados a las luces de las farolas como todo el mundo.</p><p>―Ah ―dijo Wonshik echando un brazo sobre sus hombros―, pero aún tienes que rellenar los formularios del caso.</p><p>Hakyeon gimió quejicoso.</p><p>―Lo haré mañana ―respondió para después ojear a Wonshik―. O tú podrías hacerlo por mí.</p><p>Wonshik suspiró como si se sintiera terriblemente explotado.</p><p>―Supongo que podría. De todas formas voy a ir a HQ a visitar... sí. ―no terminó la frase, ni lo necesitaba.</p><p>Hakyeon apartó la mirada de sus ojos con aquello y se escapó de debajo de su brazo.</p><p>―Asegúrate de que el mocoso vuelve a salvo, ¿vale? ―habló moviendo la cabeza hacia Sanghyuk.</p><p> Sanghyuk le dedicó un graznido, pero Wonshik aceptó rápidamente y se separaron en la siguiente esquina. Sus cuarteles estaban más cerca del lado sur de la ciudad, pero aun así no era el mejor vecindario. Se situaban en el interior de un edificio deteriorado que no parecía mucho desde fuera, pero dentro estaba renovado con bastante alta tecnología. Hakyeon no podía decir lo mismo de su propio apartamento, que quedaba más al centro, y estaba bastante destartalado tanto como dentro como parecía por fuera. Pero era seguro y era su hogar.</p><p>La defensa humana número dos era que los vampiros no podían entrar en las residencias humanas a no ser que fueran invitados. De nuevo, eso podía acabarse si se las apañaba para encantarte para que los invitaras o si te sacaban fuera de la casa de alguna forma, pero en realidad era la mejor defensa que tenían. Quédate en  casa por la noche y tenías oportunidades muy bajas de que te atacara un chupador.</p><p>Hakyeon caminó por las calles enérgicamente; según se acercaba al centro de la ciudad había menos gente alrededor, el ligeramente mejor vecindario significaba que la gente se quedaba jodidamente dentro por las noches, como debían. No le importaba estar solo en las calles, podía arreglárselas solo como regla general, y los vampiros raramente iban de caza en las zonas más tranquilas, pero aun así se ponía en alerta de una forma incómoda.</p><p>Había una mujer al otro lado de la calle yendo en dirección contraria a la suya y, como él, se mantenía pegada a las luces, caminando rápidamente mientras miraba furtivamente a su alrededor.  No le hubiera dedicado una segunda mirada si no fuera por la forma en la que los tatuajes comenzaron a zumbar.</p><p>Pasó a su lado y no dejó de caminar, pero fue tan despacio como se atrevía e intentó <em>ver</em>. Se lo habría perdido si no fuera por sus tatuajes, pero fue capaz de captar el movimiento, innatural y nublado. Tenía un vampiro tras ella y estaba haciendo esa <em>cosa</em> que hacían en la que revoloteaban entre las sombras como apariciones, sólidos pero de alguna forma no lo suficientemente tangibles como debieran ser.</p><p>―Malditos chupadores ―silbó entre dientes, y entonces cruzó rápidamente la calle, tan silencioso como lo permitían sus pies humanos. Sacó la daga mientras lo hacía, la hoja aún manchada de sangre.</p><p>Una vez llegó al otro lado de la calle, Hakyeon no estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. La mujer había girado la esquina, y con ella el vampiro. Si estaba fuera con la luna aún llena, entonces era joven y seguramente podía acabar con él por su cuenta. El problema era que si le veía venir probablemente escapara, y eso no era bueno. A Hakyeon no le gustaba cuando veían su rostro y vivían. Corrió la calle al final, decidiendo que no tenía tiempo de llamar a refuerzos y esperar, estaba en modo acosador y no tardaría mucho en atacar.</p><p>Giró la esquina y escuchó un pequeño y alarmado lloro que se cortó abruptamente. La mujer aún estaba a la luz, pero había dejado de caminar, su rostro tranquilo y sus ojos vidriosos mientras observa el rostro del vampiro que había estado siguiéndola. Estaba descaradamente parado a su lado bajo la luz, murmurando algo demasiado bajito para que Hakyeon lo oyera. Era chocante cómo se parecían y aun así cómo algo destacaba bajo la dura luz que definitivamente no era humano.</p><p>Hakyeon no se paró, dio un salto adelante y terminó con la distancia entre ellos. La espalda del vampiro estaba hacia él, pero realmente no creía que pudiera acercarse. Sin embargo, levantó la daga en un arco, apuntó a colarla entre sus costillas justo al lado de su hombro; aunque no acertara en el corazón, la plata aún les jodía.</p><p>Pero la hoja no llegó tan lejos. Realmente no había esperado que fuera tan fácil. El vampiro se dio la vuelta, cogió la muñeca de Hakyeon y detuvo la daga antes de que pudiera dañarlo. Los encantamientos de Hakyeon inmediatamente se reavivaron y explotaron con el contacto y... nada, nada más que una ligera mueca de dolor que parpadeó en el rostro del vampiro. Hakyeon pestañeó sorprendido pero el vampiro le había agarrado por el brazo con su otra mano y el mundo estaba inclinándose al girar y golpear el impasible cemento. Le había sacado el brazo directamente de su sitio, y puede que Hakyeon hubiera gritado pero no podía respirar, todo el aire noqueado fuera de él. Estaba luchando por respirar igual que un pez fuera del agua.</p><p>El vampiro estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera moverse, arrodillándose sobre su pecho, una rodilla presionando su torso. Rodeó su garganta con una mano pálida, empujándole. Su piel estaba fría, helada, y de alguna forma mal, muy mal. Sus propias manos tomaron las muñecas del vampiro, las uñas clavándose en la piel en un intento de quitárselas de encima. Igualmente podría haber intentado mover una estatua de mármol. Los bordes de su visión se estaban desenfocando y oscureciéndose, como si su miedo fuera algo físico que se cernía sobre él.</p><p>Sus encantamientos estaban frenéticos, disparando ondas de energía en pulsaciones, y eso le estaba agotando así que las cortó lo mejor que pudo. No podía apagarlas por completo, pero podía evitar cansarle. Se acomodaron a un pánico suave, tañendo de forma insistente, gritando <em>VAMPIRO</em> como si no lo supiera. Las estúpidas e inútiles cosas no habían <em>funcionado</em> y Hakyeon no tenía ni idea de cómo era posible.</p><p>Parpadeó mirando a su alrededor rápidamente. Había arrojada su daga cuando le dio la vuelta y la mujer... se había ido. Hakyeon no le echaba la culpa. Cuando había salido del encantamiento probablemente sus propios instintos la habían tomado antes de que pudiera pensar. Si Hakyeon tenía suerte se detendría lo justo para llamar a la policía de chupadores, y si era aún más afortunado, llegarían antes de que estuviera muerto. Pero probablemente eso fuera pedir demasiado.</p><p>Finalmente fue capaz de respirar profundamente y miró el rostro del vampiro que le iba a matar.</p><p>Un hombre de cabello oscuro que caía levemente sobre sus ojos, boca pequeña y mejillas llenas que realmente no pegaban con la intensidad de su mirada. Era más alto que Hakyeon, más ancho, no era que la talla importara mucho con ellos. Incluso el más pequeño era más fuerte que el humano más voluminoso.</p><p>Se encontró con sus ojos. No estaba intentando encantarle, pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho no importaría. Estaba muerto de todos modos, no había forma de escapar de esta con sus tatuajes aparentemente inefectivos y su arma desaparecida, no a no ser que la caballería llegara. Una insensibilidad resignada y sorda se acomodó en él, su cuerpo incapaz de mantener el estado de terror durante mucho más.</p><p>―Deberías haber hecho algo mejor ―dijo el vampiro, su voz rechinando suavemente. Sus ojos no parpadeaban al encontrarse con la mirada de Hakyeon.</p><p>Su cuerpo tembló completamente con el sonido de su voz y, de alguna forma, de todas las cosas, la reacción le estaba enfadando. Temblaba tanto que sus dientes castañeaban. Creía que había dejado de estar tan asustado de aquellas criaturas.</p><p>―Tengo tatuajes antiencantamientos ―se escuchó decir. Su propia voz sonaba como si viniera de lejos.</p><p>―No funcionan, no <em>funcionarán</em> en mí. ―respondió el vampiro. Y como si quisiera demostrarlo, uno de los tatuajes de defensa dio una voraz sacudida y él ni siquiera se encogió.</p><p>Hakyeon frunció el ceño aún mirando a sus ojos, desafiante e inexplicablemente enfadado. Enfadado por la existencia de los vampiros, por este en particular por ser el que finalmente acabara con él, y enfadado consigo mismo por cometer un error tan de novato. Se había vuelto arrogante y ahora estaba jodido. Clavó las uñas en la muñeca del vampiro, intentando conseguir hacerle sangrar; el vampiro presionó sobre su tráquea algo más fuerte y el pinchazo de terror en su estómago le hizo detenerse.</p><p>Durante interminables segundos, minutos, tan solo se miraron el uno al otro y Hakyeon sintió el pánico comenzando a formarse de nuevo en su garganta, arremolinándose hasta estar a punto de explotar. Tan sólo quería que esto se acabara, pero no iba a suplicar por su vida ni tampoco le iba a pedir que acabara con él. ¿A qué estaba esperando la maldita cosa?</p><p>Pero el vampiro no le rompió el cuello ni tampoco hipnotizó a Hakyeon para que le permitiera alimentarse. En su lugar cambió su agarre al mover las manos para tomar la barbilla de Hakyeon, obligándole a girar el rostro y descubriendo su yugular. Hakyeon comenzó a forcejear, incapaz de detenerse, pero no conseguiría nada.</p><p>El vampiro se inclinó, recorriendo con su nariz el cuello de Hakyeon y este dejó escapar un sollozo involuntario, su cuerpo sacudiéndose, su corazón sintiéndose como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. No podía... Hakyeon no le había dicho que pudiera...</p><p>Apenas se dio cuenta de que el vampiro se reía, tan solo un sonido suave, el aire soplando contra su piel, y Hakyeon dejó de retorcerse, quedándose quieto de desesperación.</p><p>―Por favor ―susurró y se mordió la lengua para evitar decir nada más.</p><p>El vampiro frotó su dedo gordo a lo largo de su mandíbula con un movimiento que Hakyeon hubiera creído tranquilizador en otras circunstancias. Se separó mirándole con una expresión imposible de leer. Hakyeon le devolvió la mirada cansado, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Eran bonitos de una forma extraña, con forma de almendra y un marrón oscuro.</p><p>El vampiro se levantó suavemente, separándose de él. Hakyeon parpadeó como si estuviera liberándose de un conjuro. El vampiro se giró y desapareció.</p><p>Hakyeon quería gritar, quería exigirle saber a qué tipo de juego estaba jugando aquel monstruo ahora, pero descubrió que no podía moverse. Durante mucho tiempo se mantuvo tumbado en el camino, su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente aturdido.</p><p>En algún lugar un búho ululó, el dolor del hombre dislocado lentamente volvía a él y los temblores comenzaron de nuevo seriamente. Eventualmente fue capaz de girarse a su lado no herido y coger el teléfono del bolsillo. Estaba rajado pero aún funcionaba, aunque le tomó un largo y frustrante tiempo marcar el número que quería.</p><p>Tras dos tonos, la voz de Wonshik flotó a través del altavoz.</p><p>― ¿Hakyeon? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has olvidado de...?</p><p>―Wonshik ―gritó apagadamente, y algo en su voz hizo que Wonshik se callara―. Necesito... necesito ayuda. Me han atacado... Necesito...</p><p>― ¿Dónde estás? ―preguntó Wonshik, su voz estrictamente urgente. Hakyeon sabía que se estaba moviendo.</p><p>El cerebro de Hakyeon funcionaba tan lentamente.</p><p>―Yo... No lo sé ―miró a su alrededor lo mejor que pudo―. Estoy en frente de la calle del Little Daisy Café, cerca del centro ―sólo podía esperar que no estuviera llevando a su amigo a una trampa.</p><p>―Estoy de camino, ¿vale? Estoy en el coche. Tan solo... Tan solo mantente quieto ―hubo un sonido de movimiento y el de un motor encendiéndose.</p><p>―De todas formas no creo que realmente pueda moverme ―respondió Hakyeon, su voz deteniendo un sollozo. Cha Hakyeon, el mejor cazador en este lado del ecuador, llevado a las lágrimas por un solo vampiro. Tenía demasiada experiencia para eso, no había llorado desde su primera caza años atrás.</p><p>― ¿Estás herido? ―preguntó Wonshik.</p><p>―Un poco ―respondió. Se las apañó para sentarse, sus extremidades se sentían como gelatina. Fue capaz de retroceder para apoyar la espalda en la farola. Su daga aún estaba demasiado lejos.</p><p>Tras lo que se sintió como eras, el coche de Wonshik apareció por la esquina como si lo persiguieran demonios, y llegó chirriante hasta detenerse frente a Hakyeon. Wonshik salió y corrió a su lado. Alcanzó la mano para tocarle pero algo en la forma en la que se veía Hakyeon le hizo detenerse antes de que pudiera.</p><p>― ¿Hakyeon? ―preguntó tentativamente, su cabeza girándose alerta para buscar amenazas― Hakyeon... qué...</p><p>―Era un elimia ―murmuró, y Wonshik se quedó pálido―. Tenemos que salir de aquí.</p><p> Wonshik lo agarró sin cuidado de la camisa y lo puso de pie, medio lo arrastró al coche y lo lanzó al asiento de pasajeros. Eso empujó el hombro de Hakyeon, pero sinceramente no le importaba. Wonshik se deslizó tras el volante con la alarmante rigidez de alguien realmente asustado, y después estaban alejándose a toda velocidad con el sonido de llantas chirriantes.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon se sentó en su sofá, una manta alrededor de sus hombros y sus manos sosteniendo una taza de té. Tenía demasiada miel pero, oye, Wonshik lo había intentado y, a través de la neblina, Hakyeon apreciaba el gesto. También fue Wonshik quien había sentado a Hakyeon en el sofá y le había arropado con la manta. Eso fue tras colocar su hombro en su sitio.</p><p>Hakyeon bebió lentamente del té, esperando que la calidez le hiciera dejar de temblar.</p><p>Wonshik, tras caminar durante varios minutos presumiblemente intentando darle tiempo para recomponerse, llegó y se sentó frente a él en el borde de su desvencijada mesita de café. Sonó siniestramente bajo su peso, pero no se rompió.</p><p>―Tienes que contarme qué ha pasado ―dijo suavemente.</p><p>Hakyeon miró su rostro sin expresión alguna y después apoyó la humeante taza.</p><p>―La cagué.</p><p>Wonshik no tenía nada que decir ante eso así que se quedó quieto, esperando por más.</p><p>Hakyeon respiró profundamente.</p><p>―Mientras caminaba a casa vi a… a un vampiro siguiendo a una mujer.</p><p>Wonshik suspiró pesadamente y Hakyeon lo vio por la esquina del ojo frotarse la cara con una mano.</p><p>―Hakyeon.</p><p>―Lo sé, vale, lo <em>sé</em> ―saltó―. Tan solo creí… era un jodido vampiro. La luna casi llena y estaba solo, así que supuse que sería uno joven y solitario; he derrotado docenas de esos por mi cuenta. Lo hice antes esta noche. Lo he estado haciendo durante <em>años</em>.</p><p>―Nunca sabes cómo va a ir una cacería ―respondió Wonshik calladamente―. Tú me lo has dicho, una y otra vez.</p><p>―Sí, bueno ―respondió agrio―. Como he dicho, la cagué. Me volví arrogante y no presté la suficiente atención ―bebió de su té intentando ignorar el peso de la mirada de Wonshik. Podía sentirlo preguntándose cómo había obviado que el vampiro fuera un elimia, y a posteriori, Hakyeon no sabía cómo. Había sido sencillo, pura arrogancia por su parte. Eso tenía un sabor acre en su boca. No se había parado a sopesar las opciones, no había pensado que un solo vampiro pudiera derrotarlo. Nunca ninguno lo había hecho antes.</p><p>Su taza estaba vacía y se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>― ¿Cómo escapaste? ―preguntó al final Wonshik tras un largo silencio.</p><p>Hakyeon sacudió la cabeza.</p><p>―No lo hice. Me dejó marchar ―Wonshik pestañeó―. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Tal vez solo estaba jugando conmigo. ―sus dedos aumentaron el agarre en la taza con esa idea al recordar la forma en la que la maldita cosa se había reído de él.</p><p>―O tal vez tan solo fuiste realmente afortunado ―comentó Wonshik lentamente―. Los elimias tienden a ser no violentos, o más bien ―su sonrisa socarrona― tan no violentos como pueden ser los vampiros.</p><p>―Los cazadores están al principio de todas las putas listas de los vampiros, estoy bastante seguro de que por encima de los policías de chupadores. No tiene sentido. Me tenía, Wonshik, mis encantamientos no le hicieron <em>nada</em> y por la sorpresa me desarmó en un momento… y me tenía con la espalda en el suelo, su mano en mi cuello y simplemente se alejó ―de repente el enfado lo recorrió entero―. Se <em>rió</em> de mí.</p><p>―Tal vez pensó que no eras una amenaza ―respondió Wonshik por la boca pequeña, retrocediendo y levantando las manos en un gesto nada amenazador cuando Hakyeon lo miró mal―. Oye, tío, lo sé. Todos los vampiros inteligentes tiemblan con pensar en ti y todo, pero no eres infalible y siempre habrá mierda en la oscuridad de la que los cazadores tienen que desconfiar, incluso tú.</p><p>Hakyeon miró sus pies descalzos.</p><p>―Simplemente no me creo nada de esto. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de cruzarse con un elimia? ¿Cuáles son las de que me deje ir tras haberlo atacado? Urgh ―sacudió la cabeza―. ¿Hay siguiera registros de que un elimia viva aquí?</p><p> ―No, habríamos oído algo sobre eso, pero en realidad los vampiros no anuncian su llegaba a la ciudad, así que.</p><p>Hakyeon suspiró poniendo la taza en la mesa al lado del muslo de Wonshik e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió una punzada en su hombro.</p><p>Wonshik lo vio.</p><p>―Supongo que me iré, tú deberías descansar. ¿A no ser que quieras que me quede?</p><p>Hakyeon casi hizo una broma sobre cómo ya no tenía cinco años ni necesitaba una niñera, pero vio la forma en que se veía el rostro de Wonshik y esta murió en su garganta.</p><p>―No, estaré bien ―respondió―. Gracias, por… gracias.</p><p>Wonshik asintió y se levantó. Antes de marcharse le dijo a Hakyeon que se quedara en casa lo próxima noche, que él informaría a HQ de todo y que de todas formas le mandarían que descansara. Hakyeon no sintió ninguna culpa por llamar a Wonshik un demoníaco rostro mutado por ello, pero aceptó quedarse en casa por una noche, descansaría.</p><p>Una vez estuvo solo se quedó sentado. Pensó en levantarse a beber agua o coger hielo para su hombro, pero al final tan sólo se tumbó, subiendo las piernas en el sofá para descansar.</p><p>Los temblores habían vuelto pero estaba exhausto y, incluso con el dolor y el miedo, Hakyeon cayó dormido bastante rápidamente, agarrando la manta a su alrededor como si pudiera protegerlo.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Hakyeon se despertó en plena tarde, la luz odiosamente brillante entrando a través de las roturas de las cortinas. Gimió intentando levantarse y rápidamente se dio por vencido al quejarse cada parte de su cuerpo. No creía que se hubiera roto nada, lo que era una pequeña indulgencia, pero sabía que estaba muy magullado.</p><p>Tras tomarse unos instantes para recuperar el porte, lenta, cuidadosamente se levantó del sofá llevándose la manta con él. Se movió hasta que estuvo bajo la ventana más cercana y giró la vara de la persiana, abriéndolas. Después procedió a quedarse adormiladamente en el rayo de luz durante otras pocas horas, observando el polvo flotar en el aire.</p><p>El sol era cómodo, cálido, constante y seguro. Las horas diurnas eran el único momento en el que cualquiera de ellos estaba realmente a salvo, y, recostado en la cálida luz, Hakyeon se sentía tranquilo. Sus encantamientos vibraron felizmente.</p><p>Al final, la mancha de luz se movió, comenzando a volverse rosácea mientras el sol viajaba hacia el horizonte, por lo que Hakyeon se vio forzado a levantarse.  Se sentía rígido y, de alguna forma, sucio, así que decidió que era el momento de bañarse. Cuando entró al baño para ello, su propio reflejó le asustó un poco. Se veía pálido, demacrado, muy poco él. Las profundas manchas alrededor de sus ojos por el lápiz de ojos no ayudaban. También había marcas de lágrimas que emborronaban su cara. Hakyeon las limpió pero se habían secado, desagradables y crujientes en su rostro.</p><p>―Urgh ―gruñó frotando más fuerte. Poco a poco se dio por vencido y dejó correr el agua.</p><p>Mientras esperaba a que se llenara la bañera comprobó su móvil, esperándolo había algunos mensajes de Wonshik preguntando cómo estaba. Y después de eso hizo una ronda por su casa, comprobando que los encantamientos no tuvieran puntos flojos. Por naturaleza, las residencias eran a prueba de vampiros, pero Hakyeon era un cazador y nunca dolía ser demasiado cuidadoso.</p><p>Cuando estuvo satisfecho de que no hubiera fallos por ningún lado, volvió al baño. Se arrodilló y se quitó la funda de la daga del tobillo. Estaba vacía. Hakyeon no la había recuperado la noche pasada y había olvidado decirle a Wonshik que lo hiciera con las prisas que tenían. La posibilidad de que aún estuviera en la calle donde la dejó era nulas. Dejó la funda vacía en el lavabo con un suspiro, y se quitó la rasgada ropa, quitándose las capas para comprobar cualquier herida.</p><p> Por supuesto que tenía magulladuras. Su hombro estaba moteado de morado, de alguna forma hinchado, el color viajando a su pecho. Cuando se giró, descubrió que su espalda tampoco estaba bonita, las tonalidades moradas mezclándose con la tinta. A pesar de las marcas, la parte que Hakyeon más sentía marcada era su garganta, donde el vampiro lo había tocado, piel con piel. Pero esa no tenía marcas. Puso las manos alrededor, sus dedos cálidos donde los del otro habían estado helados, y tembló.</p><p>No quería pensar en el vampiro, había demasiadas preguntas y no suficientes respuestas. No dejaban que la gente simplemente se fuera. Eso no sucedía.</p><p> Hakyeon echó un chorro de espuma de baño para burbujas, revolviéndolo algo más violentamente de lo necesario. Hongbin solía meterse con él por ello, pero Wonshik le facilitaba el hábito comprándole nuevos cada Navidad. Echó un chorro extra, seguro de que tras la noche pasada, se lo merecía.</p><p>El agua estaba hirviendo cuando se metió y silbó al quemarle cada pequeña abrasión que tenía. Pero tras desvanecerse el calor abrasante, el agua caliente ayudaba a calmar los dolores. Se limpió la mugre, se quitó el maquillaje residual de su rostro, la suciedad y el sudor de su pelo, la sangre atrapada entre sus uñas. Y si se frotó el cuello un poco demasiado fuerte, bueno, quién podía culparle.</p><p>El agua se enfriaba, las burbujas explotaban. Hakyeon contempló darse un segundo baño pero decidió que no, dejó que el agua se fuera y salió. Se sentía algo débil pero de una forma agradable, cálida y relajada. Su piel estaba más ruborizada ahora y olía a chicle en vez de a muerte. Su hombro aún estaba delicado, pero no era su primera dislocación y sabía que sobreviviría.</p><p>Se vistió con una camisa vieja y raída, suave de las decenas de lavados, y un par de pantalones  de chándal, después se paró en el centro de la cocina, inseguro de qué hacer exactamente consigo mismo. Se sentía inquieto, pero demasiado cansado para ir a ningún sitio, incluso si tuviera a donde ir. No dudaba de la palabra de Wonshik, sabía que si iba a HQ le traerían de vuelta. Y no había ningún otro sitio al que ir, no tras la puesta de sol. Ningún lugar en el que le gustara estar.</p><p>Observó la oscura ventana, caminando decisivamente para cerrar las cortinas. No había tenido miedo de estar fuera en la oscuridad en muchos, muchos años y, aun así, la idea de salir por su puerta actualmente le ponía nervioso. Lo encontraría divertido si no estuviera tan molesto.</p><p>Hakyeon llegó a la conclusión de que el vampiro le había dejado marchar porque lo había divertido. Estaba jugando con él. Wonshik tenía razón, generalmente  los elimias no eran violentos (Hakyeon se tocó el hombre cuidadosamente y se preguntó si eso podía considerarse <em>no violento</em>) y eso había contribuido, pero al final, se había estado riendo de él. No lo consideraba una amenaza, el pequeño humano al que se las había arreglado para tumbar sin ningún esfuerzo aparente, al que podría haber matado pero dejó marchar. <em>Dejó</em> marchar a Hakyeon.</p><p>Tuvo el poder de acabar con su vida y había elegido no hacerlo, y ahora Hakyeon tenía que vivir con ese conocimiento rondando su cabeza. Le exasperaba y, en algún lugar bajo la furia, le asustaba por completo. Y tal vez esa era la idea.</p><p>Hakyeon se centró en la ira ya que, como regla, era una emoción mucho más productiva, y pasó el resto de la noche bañándose en la luz artificial de su portátil, usando cualquier fuente para encontrar información sobre los elimias.</p><p>Eran difíciles de explicar y Hakyeon sabía cuándo estaba leyendo información proporcionada por un usuario mágico y uno que no. </p><p>Los humanos y, por extensión, los vampiros, estaban atados a las leyes del retroceso, las cuales les ataban a las leyes de la balanza. Era bastante complicado y Hakyeon se había distraído en el momento en el que se lo explicaron con profundidad cuando había empezado a cazar. La esencia era que, lo que va, vuelve. Era más que eso, cada acción, no tenía que ser algo positivo o negativo, tenía un tipo de onda que volvía. Afectaba mucho más a los usuarios de magia que a la gente ordinaria, parcialmente porque la magia generaba más retroceso en general, y también porque los usuarios mágicos tienden a vivir vidas innaturalmente largas, así que tenían más tiempo para que la mierda volviera a ellos.</p><p>Los vampiros eran los más castigados con ello, esencialmente por ser usuarios inmortales de magia (vale, vale, así que al público se le vende que los vampiros eran gente ordinaria que había sido infectada por algún tipo de enfermedad y podían ser curados, si podía descubrirse la cura, pero Hakyeon sabía que eran humanos que, por alguna antigua, extraña y ponderosa magia, habían cambiado en algo más y aun así menos. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba. Los vampiros no necesitaban respirar, sus corazones no latían, así que lo único que los mantenía animados debía ser ese tipo de magia que fluía en ellos. Eran criaturas de magia. Y no había cura para eso).</p><p>Los vampiros tenían una sed de sangre insaciable. Nade sabía exactamente por qué, había muchas teorías, pero fuera lo que fuera, era su característica principal. Se habían ofrecido términos de paz entre humanos y vampiros si estos prometían limitarse a la sangre animal, pero no era una posibilidad. Podían beber la animal, pero no les daba lo que fuera que necesitaran.</p><p>El acto de asesinar en sí mismo tenía un retroceso intenso, y los vampiros mataban a muchos durante sus vidas. Al hacerse mayores, se volvían más fuertes, tanto física como mágicamente, y necesitaban alimentarse menos. Pero muchos no lo hacían. Perdían su humanidad con el paso de los siglos y tan solo consumían lo que querían, matando sin necesidad y perdiéndose a sí mismos en la sed de sangre.</p><p> El retroceso era lo que salvaba a la humanidad de tener que tratar con vampiros así, y Hakyeon tan solo podía estar agradecido. Al volverse las décadas siglos, el retroceso pesaba sobre ellos lenta y continuamente, como un ancla, y aunque con la edad llegaba la fuerza, el retroceso hacía sus debilidades más potentes. La mayoría de vampiros mayores de doscientos años no podían salir las noches con luna porque incluso esa poca luz de sol reflejada era demasiado para ellos. Y cuanto más años pasaran, las estrellas se volverían demasiado y estarían relegados a vivir bajo tierra, situados como líderes de nidos, usando a los más jóvenes para que les traigan su sustento.</p><p>Los elimias eran un raro puñado de vampiros que habían jugado bien sus cartas desde el principio. Mataban solo lo que necesitaban para sobrevivir, y a veces se equivocaban, especialmente en la época más joven, pero el esfuerzo marcaba la diferencia. Muchos, la mayoría de ellos no tenían por qué tener siglos de edad. A otros vampiros, por varios motivos, no les gustaban los elimias, mínimo porque jodían toda la jerarquía inherente en la que parecían mantenerse. Y como bebían menos sangre desde el principio, los elimias tendían a ser más débiles cuando son jóvenes, por lo cual eran objetivos fáciles.</p><p>Pero si sobrevivían, al avanzar en edad sufrían menos retroceso y conseguían tanta fuerza  como las reliquias que gobernaban desde el subsuelo, sin la carga de miles de vidas a sus espaldas. Podían, como acaba de descubrir Hakyeon, andar aún bajo la luz de la luna incluso cuando esta estaba llena, aún podían cazar, aún encantaban, todavía se movían rápidamente. Y el elimia había sido más fuerte que cualquier otro vampiro con el que Hakyeon hubiera tenido el disgusto de encontrarse antes, no solo física sino también mágicamente. Para que los encantamientos de Hakyeon <em>no</em> tuvieran efecto alguno… Hakyeon no podía ni comprenderlo.</p><p>Por suerte, eran extremadamente raros. Y no solo eso, sino que debido a su deseo de evitar cualquier tipo de retroceso, tendían a ser al menos mucho menos problemáticos que el resto de vampiros, alimentándose tal vez una vez al mes y evitando cualquier tipo de conflicto a cualquier riesgo. Menos mal, porque si no los cazadores y policías de chupadores lo tendrían mucho más difícil.</p><p>Hakyeon lo leyó todo aunque ya se lo sabía. Refrescarlo no le haría daño, pero había muy poco en internet que no supiera ya.</p><p>Eventualmente se vio forzado a admitir la derrota al observar hacia la ventana y descubrir que el sol estaba saliendo. Había estado ahí sentado, en su barata y larguirucha mesa de la cocina, toda la noche. No era la primera vez, aunque no había duda alguna de que no era lo que Wonshik tenía en mente cuando le dijo que se quedara en casa para descansar.</p><p>Hakyeon tan solo podía lanzarse si se trataba de los elimia, aprender sobre la marcha. Ya lo solucionaría, pensó mientras se levantaba estirándose. Tenía un mapa de la ciudad en una pizarra de corcho en la pared de la cocina. Tenía muchas marcas, colores basados en dónde creía que empezaban y acababan bloques específicos como territorio de vampiros, dónde había habido ataques y cazas exitosas, etcétera. El centro, el núcleo del centro, anteriormente había estado en su mayoría vacío. Ahora Hakyeon clavó una chincheta roja en ella, examinando el mapa un momento antes de pegarla donde le habían atacado la noche anterior. Tal vez había un vampiro viviendo en aquella zona de la ciudad, pensó mientras observaba la chincheta.</p><p>Hakyeon <em>lidiaría</em> con ese Elimia de alguna forma, si <em>encontraba</em> la manera.</p><p>Cerró su portátil y, adormilado, comió algunos cereales, masticando lentamente. Mientras lo hacía, respondió a los pocos mensajes que había recibido. Primero le dijo a Wonshik que volvería a HQ la noche siguiente. No quería encerrarse otra noche y tenía papeles que completar, como mínimo.</p><p>Tras poner la alarma para la tarde, se tumbó bocabajo en la cama y no se movió.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La alarma sonó estridentemente y Hakyeon se despertó sobresaltado.</p><p>―Urgh ―murmuró mirando la hora―. Urgggh ―aporreó su móvil hasta que se silenció. Contempló volverse a dormir, pero tenía cosas que hacer, gente a la que ver antes de que se pusiera el sol.</p><p>Se metió una magdalena viciada en la boca, tragándola con café instantáneo y vitaminas. Cogería algo mejor de comer de vuelta a casa tras haber visitado a su rompe-encantamientos local. Y por «mejor comida» se refería a comida china para llevar o tal vez pizza.</p><p>No se molestó en ducharse, tan solo se echó algo de agua en la cara, unos pocos productos (todos esas noches causaban estragos en su piel) y se lavó los dientes. Aún olía a chicle. Se cambió a unos pantalones pasados y una camisa de manga larga, algo que cubriera sus tatuajes. No estaba tan mal en los meses de frío, pero durante el verano era una putada. Intentó, sin conseguirlo, que su pelo cooperara, pero se vio forzado a cubrirlo con una gorra de béisbol. Tras ponerse un par de converse negras, estaba listo para salir.</p><p> ―No me mires así, es demasiado pronto para intentarlo mucho ―le respondió a su reflejo, que parecía juzgarle. Sus encantamientos le pincharon― Urgh.</p><p>Palmeó sus bolsillos para asegurarse de que lo tenía todo, salió por la puerta e inmediatamente se tropezó. Cayó sobre sus manos, se giró y estaba de nuevo de pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había una pequeña caja de cartón delante de su puerta y la observó con sospecha. Dejó funcionar a sus sentidos, no podía sentir a nadie cerca así que quien fuera que lo había dejado ya no estaba cerca.</p><p>Lo cogió con delicadeza y que sus encantamientos no tuvieron nada que decir sobre eso solo podía ser una buena señal. Mientras la giraba, vio que no había nada escrito por lo que no había sido enviada por correo. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera dentro, hacía ruidos sordos al moverse. Frunció los labios. Tenía que irse, pero ahora sentía curiosidad así que abrió las dobladuras e inmediatamente chilló, dejando caer la caja de nuevo al suelo. Cayó de lado y su contenido salió, brillando inofensivo en la tenue luz del vestíbulo. Era su daga de plata, la que se había olvidado en la calle.</p><p>Hakyeon se encontró pegado a la pared apoyando las manos en el frío yeso, e intentó que sus sentidos se extendieran más lejos, más fuertemente, como si así pudiera sentir al elimia cerca incluso de día, pero, por supuesto, no encontró nada.</p><p>Tras pasar varios minutos de esa forma, esperando y deseando que su corazón se calmara, Hakyeon se dijo a sí mismo que podría haber sido Wonshik quien la trajera. Pero se deshizo de la idea rápidamente ya que sabía que hubiera llamado o simplemente hubiera entrado. Tenía malos hábitos como aquellos. Y cualquiera en su trabajo se la hubiera llevado a HQ, no la hubiera dejado en su puñetera puerta, como un gato que llevaba un pájaro muerto a casa.</p><p>Hakyeon cogió la caja por una de las solapas, sujetándola entre su dedo pulgar y el índice como si <em>fuera</em> un pájaro muerto. Creía haber visto… sí… había un papelito en la caja.</p><p> Lo agarró con la mano libre , vio una escritura pequeña y pulcra en él. Esperaba que fuera de alguien a quien conociera, que estuviera firmado, pero no reconocía la escritura y la nota tan solo decía «Te olvidaste algo».</p><p>El sonido que provenía de su pecho era algo muy parecido a un gruñido. Pellizcaba la nota tan fuertemente entre sus dedos que se estaba arrugando.</p><p>El elimia sabía dónde vivía. Lo sabía. Y definitivamente estaba jugando con él.</p><p>El miedo de Hakyeon rápidamente se transformó en enfado y al observar la daga, aún en el suelo, le dio una idea. Volvió a su apartamento tirando la caja a una esquina de la cocina y metiendo la nota en un cajón. La quemaría más tarde.</p><p>Agarró su chaqueta, volvió al descansillo y se arrodilló para examinar la daga de cerca. Definitivamente era la suya. Toda la sangre de hacía dos noches había sido limpiada y no podía ver ninguna marca de dedos, pero eso no importaba. Utilizando la chaqueta para cubrir su mano, agarró la daga por su empuñadura de madera, cuidándose de no tocarlo con la piel. Tuvo el mismo cuidado al enrollarla alrededor hasta que estuvo cubierta y escondida en la tela negra.</p><p>Cerró la puerta con llave y avanzó rápidamente por el descansillo, bajando las finas escaleras y saliendo a la brillante luz para dirigirse al corazón del centro.</p><p>Había muchas tiendas de calidad para acabar con encantamientos alrededor, pero Hakyeon pasó de ellas con sus impolutas hileras de amuletos, pequeños llaveros con figuritas. La tienda a la que solía ir era estrecha, atrapada entre una tienda de sándwiches y otra de ropa de segunda mano. La señal de la puerta estaba girada para mostrar el cerrado, pero la puerta estaba abierta y Hakyeon entró de todas formas.</p><p>La iluminación era tenue, el interior de la tienda llena de viejos encantamientos y conjuros, la mayoría usados y muchos ni siquiera funcionaban ya, así como un montón de libros de hechizos y conjuros. Las estanterías estaban llenas de lo que eran, a ojos de Hakyeon, un montón de basura. Sus tatuajes cantaban, dándole dolor de cabeza, y muchos encantamientos y conjuros vivos en la tienda tañían de vuelta, algunos físicamente repiqueteaban.</p><p>Mientras recorría su camino entre las estanterías, un encantamiento se arrojó hacia él, cayó en su cabeza y se deslizó, pegándose determinado a un lado de su cuello. Hakyeon gritó de sorpresa y lo apartó, aunque el encantamiento chilló como protesta. Era redondo, parecía una moneda con runas talladas en ella, un pequeño agujero por el que la cadena había pasado. Intentó soltarlo pero se pegó a su mano, así que lo agarró por la correa y tiró de la moneda de su piel. La cadena no estaba encantada por lo que, cuando Hakyeon la soltó, cayó todo al suelo.</p><p> La maldita cosa le siguió mientras llegaba al fondo de la tienda, donde se encontraba el mostrador, y se acercó a lo largo de la manchada alfombra como si tuviera una misión. Lo alcanzó y se pegó al lado de su zapatilla y, con un suspiro, Hakyeon lo dejó ahí.</p><p>Hizo sonar la pequeña campanilla del mostrador porque no había nadie. Cuando no hubo respuesta, la presionó de nuevo una y otra vez hasta acabar tocando una canción popular, y finalmente una voz le gritó que dejara de tocar de una puñetera vez.</p><p>― ¿No has visto el letrero? ―le gritó la voz― Dice que estamos jodidamente cerrados… ―la puerta de atrás se abrió con fuerza y Kyungsoo salió echo una furia a través de ella, viéndose como una nube de tormenta a pesar de su dulce rostro y corta estatura. Cuando vio al otro se detuvo, resoplando por la nariz mientras ponía las manos en su cintura― Hakyeon.</p><p>Hakyeon imitó su postura.</p><p>―Kyungsoo.</p><p>Los ojos de Kyungsoo se entrecerraron y se giró con elegancia, volviendo de donde venía.</p><p>―Estoy en mi descanso para comer.</p><p>Hakyeon saltó el mostrador y lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la habitación trasera, que tenía estanterías desde el suelo hasta el techo llenas de más basura, y una mesa en el centro que Kyungsoo usaba para trabajar. Actualmente tenía un bocata y un refresco en ella, presumiblemente de la tienda de al lado.</p><p>― ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó Kyungsoo, sentándose en la mesa y tomando un gran bocado de su bocata. </p><p>Hakyeon se sentó en el sitio opuesto al suyo y colocó la chaqueta en la mesa. Kyungsoo la observó. Sabía que reconocería el conjuro del cuchillo en el interior, podía sentirlo.</p><p>―Me crucé con un elimia hace unas noches.</p><p>Kyungsoo dejó caer su bocata.</p><p>―Oh, por dios, Hakyeon.</p><p>―Lo sé, Wonshik ya me ha regañado, pero escucha– ―lentamente destapó la daga, aún con cuidado de no tocarla. Las runas talladas en la mesa parecieron reverberar, activarse por la presencia de su similar. Hakyeon le contó a Kyungsoo la pelea, el dejar caer la daga, y después el consiguiente encuentro en el suelo de su puerta aquella tarde.</p><p>Kyungsoo alternaba la mirada entre la daga y el muchacho con una expresión de máxima sospecha.</p><p>―Así que un elimia sabe dónde vives y te envía tu daga a casa ―comentó lentamente, y Hakyeon asintió―. Y me lo estás contando, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres nuevos encantamientos? Siéndote sincero, sería mejor si te mudaras.</p><p> ―Bueno, al principio iba a venir a verte porque necesitaba una nueva daga, pero después apareció esta y… y se me ha ocurrido algo.</p><p>Kyungsoo arrancó un poco de su bocata, lanzándole dagas con los ojos. Esperó.</p><p>Hakyeon señaló la daga.</p><p>―No la he tocado.</p><p>Kyungsoo respiró profundamente por la nariz, muy lentamente. Sus ojos se habían entrecerrado hasta volverse hendiduras.</p><p>―Si estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo…</p><p>―Quiero que intentes poner un Rastrear en él.</p><p> Kyungsoo parecía tan indignados por ello que le tomó varios segundos encontrar las palabras.</p><p>―Hay tantas cosas que están mal con eso, ni siquiera sé por dónde <em>empezar</em>…</p><p>―Oh, estoy seguro de que lo descubrirás ―murmuró Hakyeon, pero Kyungsoo habló por encima de él.</p><p>―Primero, no sé por qué quieres encontrar a un elimia, especialmente no después de que te haya devuelto tu trasero en una bandeja de plata ―Hakyeon pensó en interrumpirle pero Kyungsoo lo intimidó―. Segundo, quieres que ponga un Rastrear. En un objeto. Para encontrar a un vampiro. Un objeto encantado <em>contra</em> vampiros, ¿ahora quieres que lo recubra con un encantamiento para ser <em>atraído</em> por un vampiro? </p><p>―Tan solo era una idea ―refunfuñó amargamente Hakyeon.</p><p>―Tan solo una… ―Kyungsoo se atragantó de furia antes de cerrar la boca y sentarse. Contempló la daga en silencio, pero Hakyeon prácticamente podía ver los mecanismos de su cabeza girando. Kyungsoo siempre se apuntaba a los desafíos, tan solo se quejaba mucho. Pero era el mejor mago de la ciudad, así que Hakyeon siempre volvía a él.</p><p>Su disposición a ignorar las ilegalidades de su trabajo era un increíble bonus.</p><p>―Ni si quiera sé si puede hacerse ―habló al fin Kyungsoo.</p><p>―Los Rastrear funcionaron en el pasado…</p><p>―En humanos, Hakyeon. Los vampiros son diferentes ―tamborileó los dedos―. Y ni siquiera sabes si la maldita cosa lo ha tocado, contacto de piel real, y para dejar una huella tendría que haberlo hecho.</p><p>―El cuchillo ha sido limpiado, así que creo que las posibilidades de que lo haya tocado son altas, también el metal absorbe la energía…</p><p>― ¡No ha tocado el metal! ―prácticamente chilló Kyungsoo― ¿De verdad crees que un vampiro cogió una daga por su cuchillo de plata? Si hubiera tocado algo, sería el mango de madera y eso es diferente, e incluso aunque <em>haya</em> tocado la hoja por algún motivo, fue hace dos noches. La mayoría de los Rastrear se ponen tan pronto como sea posible, en la primera hora.</p><p>― ¿Lo intentarás o no? ―resopló Hakyeon.</p><p>―Sí ―Kyungsoo se levantó, avanzó rápidamente a una estantería y bajó una caja de madera, pesadamente lacada y cubierta en escrituras en negro. Quitó la cubierta y cogió la daga utilizando la chaqueta de Hakyeon para dejarla dentro. Colocó de nuevo la tapa.</p><p>―Gracias ―dijo Hakyeon con sinceridad.</p><p>Kyungsoo le dedicó una mirada que hablaba por sí sola.</p><p>―Ni siquiera he dicho que vaya a funcionar ―puso la caja en su sitio―. Si hubieras traído la caja en la que lo encontraste, habría habido una oportunidad más alta de que funcionara. Esto ―palmeó la de madera― tiene demasiado de ti y de mí en sí.</p><p>―Sí, bueno, toqué la caja, lo siento ―Kyungsoo no lo dignificó con una respuesta―. También necesito una nueva daga, si tienes una a mano. Podría conseguirla en el trabajo pero preferiría pillar una ya conjurada.</p><p>Kyungsoo asintió y se dirigió a un armario en la esquina, abrió sus puertas y observó su interior. Hakyeon sabía que las cosas de verdad, las de auténtica magia, los artículos valuables, estaban en esa habitación trasera más en que en la tienda en sí. Mientras Kyungsoo miraba con detenimiento los objetos, Hakyeon mordió un poco de su sándwich.</p><p>Poco después Kyungsoo volvió acunando cuidadosamente una daga en una funda de cuero.</p><p>―No te comas mi comida ―saltó, pero Hakyeon sabía que no había maldad en ello. Le mostró la daga. Era más larga que la otra, la hoja de doble filo y más delgada, con más puntera, y la madera del mango era más pálida, probablemente roble en vez de manzano―. ¿Te vale?</p><p>Hakyeon la tomó y la pesó en su mano.</p><p>― ¿La hoja es de plata? ―preguntó manteniéndola cerca de sus ojos para examinar las runas. Vibraron mientras las recorría con los dedos.</p><p>―No, te estoy dando una de acero para cazar vampiros ―respondió Kyungsoo con sarcasmo―. Por supuesto que es de plata. </p><p>Hakyeon asintió y deslizó el arma de nuevo en su funda.</p><p>―Me la llevo. ―buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un montón de dinero que le dio a Kyungsoo.</p><p>Kyungsoo lo sostuvo en su mano, sus ojos cerrándose durante un momento y después lo guardó en su propio bolsillo.</p><p>―Con eso bastará ―apoyó la mano en la caja de madera en cuyo interior descansaba la antigua daga de Hakyeon―. Esto va a tomar un tiempo para que lo haga, ya que necesito quitar los antiguos encantamientos para poner el Rastrear.</p><p>― ¿Cuánto tiempo? ―preguntó Hakyeon.</p><p>Kyungsoo se mordió el labio inferior.</p><p>― ¿Una semana? Tal vez menos. Te enviaré un mensaje.</p><p>Hakyeon asintió y sonrió mientras se levantaba. Se inclinó sobre el pequeño hechicero.</p><p>―Eres mi transformador de encantamientos favoritos ―comentó de broma, su sonrisa ensanchándose.</p><p>―Llámame así de nuevo y transformaré tu cabeza ―respondió, pero le sonrió, las mejillas frunciéndose dulcemente―. Ten cuidado, por favor. Los elimias son peligrosos y me pone nervioso que uno te haya puesto en su punto de mira.</p><p>―Estoy en la lista mala de muchos vampiros, uno no marca mucha diferencia ―dijo Hakyeon aun sonriendo levemente. Atrajo a Kyungsoo en un abrazo antes de girarse para marcharse con su nueva adquisición, pero Kyungsoo lo detuvo.</p><p>―Tienes un polizón ―dijo con sencillez, inclinándose para coger el encantamiento que se había pegado a su zapato con anterioridad. Tiró, pero no quería apartarse.</p><p>―Oh, sí ―respondió ausente―. Se lanzó contra mí.</p><p>―Muchos de los encantamientos y conjuros de la tienda no descansan, no les gusta estar estancados y nadie entra nunca para comprarlos. Este pequeño parece algo desesperado ―dijo con un gruñido tirando de la cadena en vano―. SUÉLTATE ―le gritó y hubo algo en la orden que hizo que todos los objetos en las estanterías repiquetearan. Hakyeon creyó ver a una figura retroceder hasta colocarse detrás de una tabaquera por miedo. El encantamiento se soltó del zapato con un sonido entre un refunfuño y un pedo. Kyungsoo lo alzó hasta sus ojos para examinarlo―. Es un buen pequeño encantamiento de protección, la runa es inusual, estrellas en vez de un sol. Le gustas ―se lo tendió a Hakyeon―. Puedes quedártelo.</p><p> ―Normalmente no… ―comenzó Hakyeon. El encantamiento estaba chirriando de emoción.</p><p>―Lo sé, no te gustan los amuletos físicos, prefieres tus estúpidos tatuajes, pero cógelo, puede ayudar ―colocó la cadena por encima de la cabeza de Hakyeon y el metal se acomodó fríamente contra su cuello―. De todas formas, no creo que le dé mucho uso.</p><p> La cadena era de la longitud perfecta para que la moneda colgara con precisión sobre el esternón de Hakyeon. Se había acallado considerablemente, mandando sensaciones cálidas a sus tatuajes. Tendría que presentarlos apropiadamente más tarde, pero por ahora metió la moneda y la cadena bajo su camisa.</p><p>―Justo lo que necesitaba, más conjuros. ―comentó secamente.</p><p>Kyungsoo le sonrió ignorando su tono y se abrazaron de nuevo.</p><p>―Te enviaré un mensaje en unos días.</p><p>―Gracias.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon abrió la puerta de su apartamento con una mano mientras sujetaba su comida con la otra. Al final había decidido coger comida china <em>y</em> pizza, suponiendo que debería durarle una buena semana. Las cajas de pollo a la naranja y arroz frito estaban equilibradas precariamente sobre la de pizza.</p><p> Una vez dentro, dejó la comida en la mesa de la cocina con un suspiro. La calidez de los encantamientos y hechizos del piso lo envolvieron, haciendo que se sintiera arropado en seguridad. El sol no se había puesto, el cielo se volvía rosa, pero estaba agradecido de estar en casa, aunque fuera por un rato.</p><p>El nuevo amuleto alrededor de su cuello tañó, un tirón gentil, y Hakyeon lo miró confundido justo cuando una voz hablaba detrás de él.</p><p>Hakyeon saltó dejando escapar algo parecido a un grito antes de que pudiera contenerse. Conocía la voz, desde hace años, pero <em>joder</em>. Se giró para ver a Wonshik parado al lado de su nevera con las manos en alto pacíficamente.</p><p>―Eh, solo soy yo.</p><p>―Me cago en todo ―exclamó Hakyeon llevando una mano a su corazón acelerado.</p><p>Hubo una pausa larga mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento y Wonshik lo observaba en silencio.</p><p>―Estás más nervioso de lo que creía ―finalmente habló aturdido.</p><p>Hakyeon le dedicó su mejor cara de asco.</p><p>―Cállate ―respondió elocuentemente―. No te di una llave de mi piso para que pudieras darme un susto de muerte con tu estúpida cara.</p><p>―Bien, porque no es por eso por lo que estoy aquí ―Wonshik le mostró algunos archivos―. Sabía que estarías intentando encontrar información sobre el elimia que te atacó, y que siempre te ha molestado no poder acceder a la base de datos desde la conexión de tu casa, así que. ―golpeó la mesa con ellos en frente de Hakyeon.</p><p>Hakyeon los extendió. Había cuatro.</p><p>― ¿Hay cuatro elimias en la zona? ―graznó.</p><p>Wonshik negó con la cabeza.</p><p>―No, no hay cuatro en la zona. Al menos, ninguno avistado. Tuve que ampliar la búsqueda considerablemente y expandir la franja temporal cincuenta años ―se encogió de hombros―. Tan sólo pensé que nunca se sabe.</p><p>Hakyeon abrió el primero y lo escaneó. No había imagen, pero el Elimia descrito era una mujer.</p><p>―Era un hombre ―murmuró cerrando el archivo, y Wonshik lo quitó de la mesa.</p><p>El segundo tampoco tenía imagen y la apariencia física no estaba descrita con detalle, tan solo decía que era un hombre, altura moderada y cabello negro. Hakyeon lo apartó para dejarlo como posible pista.</p><p>Pero se volvió innecesario porque, en el tercer archivo, a Hakyeon lo saludó una pequeña y granulada fotografía del elimia que lo había atacado. Sus manos temblaron.</p><p>―Es él ―dijo con suavidad, y Wonshik se inclinó para examinar la imagen con cuidado.</p><p>― ¿Estás seguro? Es una foto bastante mala ―preguntó.</p><p>―Sí ―respondió en el mismo tono que antes―. Estoy seguro.</p><p>Apartó la imagen para ver el resto del archivo. La última vez que fue visto fue en una ciudad más grande a unos ciento treinta kilómetros al este. Y su nombre…</p><p>―Taekwoon ―pronunció Wonshik lentamente―. Bueno, no es mucho para empezar, pero es algo, ¿verdad?</p><p>―De todas formas puede que tenga un plan ―respondió Hakyeon, sus ojos dirigiéndose al cajón en el que estaba guardada la nota. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera a Wonshik―. Gracias.</p><p>Wonshik respondió con otra.</p><p>― ¿Listo para ir a trabajar?</p><p>La ventana de Hakyeon estaba completamente oscura.</p><p>―Sí.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Las primeras noches de vuelta al trabajo las pasaron dentro de HQ, ayudando a Sanghyuk a pulir sus técnicas de lucha. El muchacho mejoraba rápidamente y Hakyeon estaba orgulloso de él. Estaba contento de haberse decidido a ser su mecenas, de haber convencido a Wonshik de que acoger a un novato era una buena idea.</p><p>Pero Hakyeon no podía pasar todas las noches escondiéndose ahí y eso era lo que estaba hacienda, esconderse. Tenía miedo aunque odiara admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Era el no saber lo que podía con él. No saber las intenciones del elimia, por qué lo dejó marchar, si iba a volver a por él. </p><p>No quería volverse paranoico. Había cazadores que perdían la olla, que no podían dejar sus casas tras el anochecer por un motivo u otro, y Hakyeon no quería acabar así. Estaba <em>decidido</em> a no acabar así. Así que se obligó a sí mismo a ir a patrullar. Si Wonshik notó su inquietud, de lo que Hakyeon estaba seguro que sí, no dijo nada, no mencionó la forma en la que se pegaba a él. Hakyeon, quien siempre había dicho no necesitar refuerzos, a quien nunca le había importado trabajar solo. Ahora necesitaba una niñera.</p><p>El problema era que Hakyeon no podía deshacerse de la sensación de que lo seguían.</p><p>Y tal vez, <em>tal vez</em> podía achacarlo al nerviosismo si no fuera porque ocurría en ciertos momentos. Tan solo durante la noche y cuando estaba fuera o en casa. Y sus conjuros no se quedaban quietos, el nuevo amuleto en su cuello caliente de una forma agradable. Era un encantamiento muy tranquilo, especialmente en contraste con los de Hakyeon. La cercana y constante vibración de sus tatuajes lo estaba volviendo loco.</p><p>Si el elimia los estaba siguiendo, no se mostró para nada y Hakyeon no sabía si eso era mejor o peor. </p><p>Al avanzar la noche, Hakyeon se sentía mejor, más tranquilo. Sus conjuros no habían vuelto, exactamente, a la normalidad, pero volvía a comenzar sentirse a salvo bajo la luna y las estrellas. Se permitió alejarse de Wonshik más y más en las patrullas y no ocurrió nada. Nada relacionado a los vampiros. Algún tío borracho intentó atacarle, pero, bueno, eso no fue un problema.</p><p> Los sueños no se detuvieron, pero las pesadillas no eran nada nuevo para Hakyeon. Y considerando lo considerablemente muchas que solían ser, las que trataban del elimia no eran tan malas. Para nada. Simplemente no podía olvidarse de aquellos ojos. Sentía que quemaban agujeros en él.</p><p>Iba a acabar con eso, de una forma u otra, y si el elimia no iba a mostrarse de nuevo, Hakyeon tan solo tendría que ir a por él.</p><p> Una mañana, aproximadamente a las diez, y exactamente cinco días después de que Hakyeon le diera su daga a Kyungsoo, recibió un mensaje suyo diciendo que estaba listo.</p><p>Hakyeon se levantó inmediatamente de la cama para ir a encontrase con Kyungsoo en su tienda. Cuando hizo sonar la campanilla, este apareció desde detrás viéndose más atormentado de lo normal.</p><p>―Espero que aprecies las cosas que hago por ti ―respondió resoplando de pura agitación.</p><p>―Por supuesto que lo hago ―respondió Hakyeon, sonriendo mientras saltaba el mostrador―. Eres el mejor mago en al menos treinta kilómetros, y estoy muy agradecido de que seas mi amigo.</p><p>―Sólo para poder utilizarme ―resopló, pero Hakyeon sabía que estaba satisfecho.</p><p>La daga estaba sobre un trapo en la habitación trasera, resplandeciendo en la luz tenue. Hakyeon estiró el brazo para cogerla, pero se detuvo y miró a Kyungsoo para que lo confirmarse. Sólo después de que este asintiera se permitió tocarla.</p><p>Se sentía diferente, sin vibraciones de encantamientos que le dieran la bienvenida. Era como volver a casa y esperar que tu perro fuera saltando emocionado hacia ti sólo para encontrase silencio. Le hizo sentirse algo triste. Las runas aún estaban talladas en la hoja, pero ya no brillaban con vida.</p><p>―Tuve que quitarlas, como te dije ―habló Kyungsoo, como si hubiera leído la mente de Hakyeon.</p><p>Hakyeon la cogió sintiendo el Rastrear. El cuchillo aún tenía una vibración en él, así que supuso que era aquello.</p><p>― ¿Crees que funcionará el Rastrear?</p><p>Kyungsoo dejó escapar el aire por su boca.</p><p>―No puedo asegurarte nada de una forma u otra. Lo aceptó, definitivamente lo aceptó, pero no puedo decirte cuán preciso será.</p><p>― ¿Cómo funciona? ―Hakyeon la giraba en sus manos.</p><p>―Bueno ―Kyungsoo hizo un gesto y Hakyeon no estaba seguro de cómo iba a continuar―, cuanto más cerca estés de tu objetivo, más caliente se pone</p><p>Hakyeon parpadeó.</p><p>― ¿Eso es todo? ¿Voy a ir corriendo por la ciudad, jugando a la versión vampírica de Frío y Caliente?</p><p>Kyungsoo cruzó los brazos con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>― ¿Eso es todo? ―se burló de él― Sí, eso es todo, y es una magia más avanzada de lo que crees. ¿Qué esperabas, que flotara en el aire y te señalara el camino? Esto no es Pocahontas.</p><p>Hakyeon sintió con cuidado el puño.</p><p>―Ahora está caliente, lo estaba cuando la cogí.</p><p>―Sí, porque estás en el centro y tu vampiro se encuentra en algún lugar de aquí ―hizo un gesto de echarlo con las manos―. Ve, encuentra a tu criatura de la oscuridad.</p><p>Hakyeon salió de la tienda con el sonido de la campanilla sobre la puerta repiqueteando. Kyungsoo lo siguió y se apoyó en la puerta algo divertido.</p><p>Hakyeon miró a la izquierda y a la derecha, cualquier dirección de la calle parecía igualmente prometedora y el cuchillo no indicaba el camino. Caminó varios pasos en una dirección sujetándolo con cuidado y después a la otra, intentando discernir la diferencia de temperatura. </p><p>Kyungsoo se reía de él.</p><p>―Creo que es por aquí ―comentó Hakyeon indicando a la izquierda, más adentro del centro.</p><p>―Buena suerte ―respondió Kyungsoo―. Intenta que no te arresten por parecer un peligro para la sociedad. No olvides que es un cuchillo y tú ya pareces raro incluso sin mover objetos puntiagudos a tu alrededor.</p><p> Hakyeon lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon pasó bastante tiempo paseando tranquilamente por el centro de la ciudad. Hacía un buen día, fresco pero no frío. El cuchillo pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con una temperatura relativamente tibia. No estaba seguro de si funcionaba correctamente, pero tal vez tan sólo era que, a causa de los edificios, no podía vagar libremente.</p><p>Siguió caminando y estaba a medio camino de la manzana con su panadería favorita cuando, de repente, el cuchillo aumentó su temperatura. Hakyeon miró hacia abajo sorprendido, después alrededor. Nada destacaba. Siguió caminando y el cuchillo brilló incluso más cálido, pero al girar la esquina hacia la izquierda comenzó a enfriarse de nuevo, tan sólo un poco. Lentamente deshizo el camino, cruzando la calle y de vuelta experimentalmente, sintiendo las fluctuaciones de temperatura. Ahora estaba emocionado y estaba a punto de correr alrededor del otro lado del edificio para comprobar si estaría más fría o caliente ahí cuando su teléfono vibró y le sorprendió.</p><p>Era un mensaje de Wonshik que le recordaba que tenía que ir algo antes para ayudar a Sanghyuk a prepararse para la caza de aquella noche.</p><p>Hakyeon no se había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde. El sol aún no se estaba poniendo, pero pronto lo haría, y decidió que en realidad no quería estar en esa zona durante la noche.</p><p>Guardó la daga en la pistolera de su tobillo y volvió a HQ, decidido a, después de la caza de aquella noche, volver para añadir lo que había descubierto. Y mañana volvería de nuevo y estrecharía todo aún más.</p><p>Después dejaría que los altos mandos decidieran qué había que hacer.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>―Tal vez deberíamos entrar para ver cómo está ―susurró Hakyeon febrilmente. Sus encantamientos tintineaban.</p><p>―Está bien ―respondió Wonshik―. Si no lo estuviera, lo sabríamos.</p><p>Estaban de pie bajo una farola en frente de un club que probablemente rebosara personas. Había un par de porretas fumándose un porro a apenas cinco metros de ellos, y Hakyeon arrugó la nariz. Al menos estaban a favor del viento.</p><p>Wonshik estaba diciendo algo, pero Hakyeon no podía oírle por encima de los graves que salían del local.</p><p>― ¿Qué? ―preguntó agitado. No apartó la mirada de la entrada del club, no quería perderse a Sanghyuk saliendo.</p><p>―He dicho ―bufó Wonshik― que si no sale en quince minutos, iremos a verlo, ¿vale?</p><p>Hakyeon gruño, pero accedió.</p><p>No tuvieron que entrar porque cinco minutos más tarde Sanghyuk salía tropezando dando una impresión bastante acertada de alguien que había bebido demasiado. Sin embargo, hizo su camino resuelto calle abajo, tropezando contra el edificio más cercano de vez en cuando para darle efecto. Hakyeon podía explotar de orgullo.</p><p>No se movieron, observando como halcones mientras Sanghyuk caminaba constantemente hacia abajo. Unos pocos le miraron, pero ninguno lo molestó. Los encantamientos de Hakyeon estaban cálidos, tan sólo un poco. Era el momento de la verdad. Últimamente había habido varios avistamientos alrededor de este club y Hakyeon había pensado que eso disuadiría a la gente, pero por algún motivo tenía el efecto contrario. Adolescentes. En el fondo de su mente, Hakyeon esperaba que ningún vampiro mordiera aquella noche. La pesca funcionaba, pero por cada viaje exitoso, siempre había al menos cinco fiascos. Y, aun estando Sanghyuk tan emocionado como estaba, tan listo como estaba, Hakyeon esperaba que esa noche acabara siendo otra de práctica.</p><p>Él y Wonshik se separaron lentamente de la farola, observando la boca del callejón. Incluso con los hechizos no podían ver a Sanghyuk, el ángulo estaba mal. Hakyeon deseó que Sanghyuk hubiera elegido uno más cercano al club, pero sabía que eso no habría funcionado tan apetecedor como objetivo .</p><p>―Me haces daño ―siseó Wonshik con la boca pequeña y Hakyeon se dio cuenta de que se había agarrado a su brazo y lo estaba apretando como un tornillo.</p><p>Con esfuerzo soltó sus dedos. La sensación de vampiro era muy pesada en el aire, pero Hakyeon no había sentido la explosión, las ondas que indicaran que los encantamientos de Sanghyuk se hubieran disparado.</p><p>No había movimiento en la apertura del callejón y eso no estaba bien…</p><p>Fue Sanghyuk quien les indicó que se acercaran, Hakyeon maldijo y corrió por la calle, estropeando su fachada y sin importarle. Patinó hasta detenerse frente a él, Wonshik en sus talones, y agarró al muchacho por los hombros.</p><p>― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás herido?</p><p>Sanghyuk parecía molesto, pero no peor por el miedo, y negó con la cabeza.</p><p>―No, estoy bien. Yo… Lo he asustado.</p><p>― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Wonshik con voz urgente― Porque eso es lo que Hongbin creía…</p><p>―Lo sé pero, no… he sido yo, ha sido mi culpa, me asusté… Saqué el arma demasiado pronto… ―Sanghyuk parecía culpable y Hakyeon le dio un ligero apretón.</p><p>―Está bien, podemos arreglarlo. ¿Por qué camino se ha ido? ―preguntó y Sanghyuk señaló el fondo del callejón. Parecía que acortaba toda la manzana― Está bien, lo encontraremos, ¿vale? Tenemos que hacerlo, te ha visto la cara. Vamos.</p><p>Marcharon, corrieron por el callejón hasta que los sacó a una calle bien iluminada. Aún vibraban los encantamientos de Hakyeon, pero no sabía por qué camino se había ido ni podía ver en las sombras.</p><p>―Tenemos que separarnos. Vosotros dos por ahí ―ordenó señalando a la izquierda―. Yo iré por aquí ―Sanghyuk se marchó sin preguntar, pero Wonshik tartamudeó con los ojos abiertos. Hakyeon le dio un empujón―. Tienes que vigilar su espalda ―dijo con aspereza, dándole otro empujón―. <em>Corre</em>.</p><p>Wonshik tropezó hacia atrás y durante un momento Hakyeon pensó que discutiría, pero después se giró y siguió al menor. Hakyeon se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección contraria, esquivando las luces de las farolas y adentrándose en las sombras.</p><p>Esperaba que Wonshik pudiera tranquilizarse. Entendía por completo sus miedos tras lo que le había pasado a Hongbin, pero no podía permitirse estar distraído en una cacería.</p><p>Sus encantamientos ondearon y Hakyeon deceleró, la energía pulsando por él en pequeñas olas. Estaba cerca, se lo decían, y el sol en su espalda comenzó a quemar mientras cambiaba el agarre en su daga, la nueva, hasta agacharse.</p><p>Había un callejón oscuro delante de él, parecido a uno sin salida, lleno de botellas de cerveza vacía y basura, pero ningún vampiro que pudiera ver. Miró alrededor en alerta, el pelo de su nuca levantándose. Cada encantamiento que poseía estaba zumbando de actividad, el amuleto de su cuello lanzando pulsaciones cálidas, pero no podía ver al vampiro.</p><p>Sintió más que escuchó el movimiento tras él y se giró elevando la daga, pero entonces fue agarrado, sus reflejos demasiado lentos. Sus encantamientos se dispararon, la energía chisporroteando con un crepitar audible, pero incluso sin ellos sabía que era un vampiro lo que lo tocaba. No había forma de equivocarse con eso.</p><p>Entonces lo lanzaron y la idea de que <em>oh, eso era familiar</em> viajó por su mente antes de que su espalda tocara el suelo. Notó que el golpe fue considerablemente menos fuerte que la otra vez debido a que el vampiro mantenía su agarre en su mano mientras la otra se lanzó para cubrir la parte de atrás de su cuello, ralentizando la caída. Soltó su cabeza casi con gentileza.</p><p>Después hubo una rodilla presionando su pecho, la otra manteniendo su brazo bajo mientras el vampiro se inclinaba sobre él.  La mano sobre su cuello se movió al frente, descansando ahí suavemente. Un par de ojos familiares y extraños lo miraron. Nunca sería capaz de olvidarlos.</p><p>―Taekwoon ―exhaló Hakyeon. Silenció a sus encantamientos y estos se tranquilizaron descontentos, aún cálidos, listos para dispararse si hacía falta. Pero Hakyeon sabía que no funcionaría.</p><p>Taekwoon parpadeó, la única reacción que dio a que Hakyeon supiera su nombre. Tampoco lo corrigió. Un punto para el humano, al menos.</p><p>Esta no era la forma en la que Hakyeon había previsto que el juego acabase. Había esperado encontrar su lugar de descanso, acabar con él ahí. Pero parecía que el vampiro había decidido moverse primero, cuando Hakyeon se había separado del grupo. Tal vez se había aburrido, ya había tenido su diversión. Hakyeon debería haber sabido que no lo dejaría marchar.</p><p>Taekwoon se inclinó sobre él y la respiración de Hakyeon se entrecortó, el rostro del vampiro demasiado cerca para su gusto. Sin romper el contacto visual, Taekwoon extendió la mano libre y deslizó sus dedos alrededor del mango de la nueva daga de Hakyeon. Tiró suavemente y este consideró resistirse, pero al final dejó que el vampiro se la quitara sin armar un escándalo. Taekwoon la lanzó lejos y Hakyeon la escuchó repiquetear en algún lugar lejano a su derecha.</p><p> ―Normalmente eres más enérgico que esto ―murmuró Taekwoon, y los ojos de Hakyeon descendieron para ver sus labios moverse antes de ascender de nuevo a sus ojos. Se habían oscurecido un poco.</p><p>Hakyeon se lamió los labios, su boca se sentía seca, y esta vez fue Taekwoon quien rompió el contacto visual para observar el movimiento.</p><p>―He aceptado el hecho de que eres demasiado fuerte para mí para luchar.</p><p>―Mm ―Taekwoon se agachó, presionando su nariz contra el cabello de Hakyeon e inhaló lentamente. Hakyeon tembló, separándose, pero no llegó lejos.</p><p>―Deja de jugar conmigo ―exclamó―. ¿Qué <em>quieres</em>?</p><p>Taekwoon avanzaba hacia abajo, todavía… olfateando… estaba <em>olfateando</em>… su respiración sigilosa sobre el oído de Hakyeon, después su mejilla. Se movió, ya sin empujarle contra el suelo de la misma forma. Se movió más abajo para medio sentarse sobre el estómago de Hakyeon, las piernas a ahorcadillas de su cintura. El corazón de Hakyeon bombeaba tan fuertemente que estaba seguro de que el vampiro lo podía oír, que no se le pasaría.</p><p>―Quítate ―jadeó. No se molestó en retorcerse, tras la última vez sabía que no le haría ningún bien, pero aun así se encogió un poco cuando la respiración de Taekwoon le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.</p><p>Taekwoon no le prestó atención, continuó descendiendo para acariciar con la nariz su cuello. Hizo que el vello de sus brazos se pusieran de punta, todos sus instintos gritándole peligro, como si necesitara eso cuando sus encantamientos chirriaban también de protesta, intentando repelerlo sin conseguir más que una telaraña intentando detener a un tren. </p><p>Cuando Hakyeon sintió el ligero roce de sus labios contra su cuello, su cuerpo respondió sin permiso y se arqueó bruscamente en un intento de desplazar al vampiro.</p><p>―<em>Quítate de encima</em> ―gritó estridentemente, los afilados bordes del miedo amenazando con ahogarle.</p><p>―Hueles bien ―murmuró Taekwoon. Hakyeon podía sentir las palabras contra su piel y se estremeció. La respiración de Taekwoon se infló y Hakyeon supo que se estaba riendo de él de nuevo―. Bajo toda esta desagradable magia con la que te has cubierto, aún hueles bien.</p><p>―Quieres decir que huelo <em>apetecible</em>. No soy un jodido… ―se cortó con un agudo grito apagado porque Taekwoon había lamido una franja de su cuello― O, dios ―gimoteó cerrando los ojos con fuerza por la repentina y cálida excitación que había causado. Ahora no era el momento, aún estaba aterrorizado y aun así…</p><p>Taekwoon mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, tan solo una gentil caricia de dientes desafilados, pero era suficiente para hacer que los encantamientos de Hakyeon se sobrecargaran, y la alarma que enviaban por todo su cuerpo, de alguna forma, solo lo hacía todo más intenso, más afilado y claro, por todos lados. El tacto de Taekwoon se sentía casi eléctrico.</p><p> Taekwoon se movió solo un poco y después volvió a colocarse. Hakyeon le miró fijamente.</p><p>―No les ha gustado eso ―dijo con esa voz suave que tenía. Se detuvo por un momento―. Pero a ti sí ―se separó lo suficiente para mirar a Hakyeon a la cara, pero aún estaban demasiado cerca.</p><p>Hakyeon se retorció, sintió que su rostro se calentaba aún más mientras fruncía el ceño. Miró hacia arriba, más allá del rostro de Taekwoon, a las estrellas.</p><p>―Yo <em>no</em>…</p><p>Vio las comisuras de los labios de Taekwoon torcerse.</p><p>―Puedo olerlo en ti.</p><p>Hakyeon se atragantó con el aire, sonrojándose fuertemente. Tras un momento volvió a mirar su rostro, encontrándose con su mirada, intentando descifrar algo, cualquier cosa en su rostro sereno, sin conseguir nada.</p><p>Sus ojos eran tan bonitos.</p><p>En algún lugar de su mente, se dio cuenta de que Taekwoon ya no estaba tan frío. De hecho, de ser humano, Hakyeon hubiera creído que tenía fiebre.</p><p>El silencio se alargó, la respiración de Hakyeon era errática mientras que el pecho de Taekwoon estaba anormalmente quieto. Hakyeon tragó pesadamente y los ojos de Taekwoon bajaron brevemente para seguir el movimiento. Hakyeon descubrió que su corazón bombeaba por todos los motivos equivocados, y estaba temblando de nuevo.</p><p>Tenía en la punta de su lengua pedirle que acabara con eso, fuera lo que fuera. Que dejara de jugar con él y lo terminara. Pero al mirar a sus ojos oscuros, tranquilos y desconocidos, Hakyeon comenzó a darse cuenta de que tal vez nada iba de eso.</p><p>Las manos de Taekwoon se movieron para acabar en los hombros de Hakyeon, vigorizantes. Se apartó, sentándose, la espalda arqueada, sus manos descendiendo por el pecho de Hakyeon hasta su estómago, pero aún no había apartado la mirada de la de Hakyeon.</p><p>El movimiento trajo otras imágenes que relampaguearon en la mente de Hakyeon, e hizo un sonido grave en su pecho de forma involuntaria. Taekwoon se quedó quieto durante un momento, esa quietud terrorífica e innatural de los vampiros, antes de girarse y que sus manos abandonaran la piel de Hakyeon.</p><p>Hakyeon parpadeó, la pérdida de contacto visual habiéndole sentir como si se despertara de un sueño. Taekwoon estaba haciendo… algo… oh. El estómago le dio un vuelco.</p><p>Taekwoon se giró sujetando la vieja daga de Hakyeon, la que había sido encantada con el Rastrear. Brillaba en su presencia. Bueno. Al menos podría decirle a Kyungsoo que funcionaba.</p><p>Taekwoon frunció el ceño ante ella, tan sólo un poco antes de meterla cuidadosamente dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta.</p><p>Hakyeon resopló.</p><p>― ¿Cómo lo has sabido?</p><p>Taekwoon tamborileó sus dedos por el pecho de Hakyeon, justo encima del tatuaje triangular que tenía para evitar que lo hipnotizaran.</p><p>―Yo también tengo encantamientos.</p><p>Hakyeon estaba ligeramente indignado. Por supuesto que Taekwoon no querría que él rastreara su lugar de descanso durante el día pero… ¿todo eso para que pudiera coger la daga? Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Hakyeon explotara.</p><p>― ¿Eso es todo? Todo eso por… ¿por la jodida daga?</p><p>―Mm ―murmuró Taekwoon. Hubo una pausa mientras sus ojos recorrían el rostro de Hakyeon. Después se inclinó lentamente, el movimiento casi felino, mientras se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo, presionando sus torsos. Susurró en su oído, los labios rozándole―. ¿Querías más?</p><p>Hakyeon se sacudió, su pulso acelerado. Sus encantamientos se encendieron de nuevo con ello, mandando una breve sacudida a lo largo de su cuerpo. Los silenció ausentemente. Taekwoon estaba tan cálido, pero no respiraba, su cuerpo se mantenía quieto de una forma que sólo los vampiros podían tener. Sus labios aún rozaban ligeramente su oreja.</p><p>Hakyeon respiraba superficialmente, casi jadeando por la potente mezcla de miedo y excitación, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas</p><p>Todo estaba mal.</p><p>Giró el rostro hacia el de Taekwoon, su nariz rozando su mejilla al hacerlo. Sus labios casi se tocaban, Hakyeon podía sentir el calor irradiando de la piel de Taekwoon. Los labios de Hakyeon se separaron en una exhalación temblorosa.</p><p>
  <em>¿Querías más?</em>
</p><p>Sus encantamientos gritaban. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos.</p><p>Hakyeon abrió la boca para decir… ¿sí? ¿No? No estaba seguro, pero no importaba porque Taekwoon se estaba levantando con una rapidez alarmante, su cabeza girando al lado.</p><p>Hakyeon parpadeó al cielo. Escuchó los pasos.</p><p>― ¡Hakyeon! ―lo llamó una voz, el sonido hacienda eco por los edificios.</p><p>―Wonshik ―susurró. Miró a Taekwoon, todo volviendo a su mente, la realidad de la situación. De repente tenía miedo de nuevo.</p><p>Dijeron otra vez su nombre. Sanghyuk. Los pasos estaban muy cerca ahora.</p><p>Y entonces Taekwoon había desaparecido. Hakyeon apenas lo sintió moverse, rápido como un gato y ligero como una sombra. Se coló en la oscuridad del callejón y se fue. Los encantamientos de Hakyeon se tranquilizaron, cansados, y sin sus frenéticas vibraciones de repente se sintió completamente exhausto.</p><p>Una sombra lo cubrió, Wonshik había llegado a la boca del callejón. Gritó con voz rota su nombre y corrió hacia él.</p><p>―Estoy bien ―dijo luchando por levantarse―. Estoy bien ―sus piernas eran de gelatina y, al final, necesitó la ayuda de Wonshik para sentarse.</p><p>― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó con el rostro lleno de preocupación. Le dio unas palmaditas― ¿Estás herido?</p><p>Sanghyuk llegó resbalándose, el pecho subiendo y bajando con pesadez. Extendió la mano para tocar la cabeza de Hakyeon y se colocó cubriéndoles, vigilando como le habían enseñado.</p><p>―No lo sé ―respondió lentamente a la pregunta. Temblando, alzó la mano para rodear con sus dedos la muñeca del menor, intentando tranquilizarle. Sanghyuk estaba temblando, solo un poco.</p><p>― ¿No lo sabes? ―preguntó Wonshik. Tomó el rostro de Hakyeon, girándolo hacia él, algo demasiado rudo para su gusto. Hakyeon no tenía que esforzarse en verse aturdido y exhausto― Mierda, ¿has… te han hipnotizado?</p><p>―Yo… ―Hakyeon tartamudeó, la mentira que iba a decir sabía amarga en su boca― ¿Tal vez? ―parpadeó y apartó la mirada mientras Wonshik maldecía.</p><p>―Lo siento ―respondió Wonshik―, estábamos siguiendo a ese vampiro…</p><p>― ¿Lo habéis cogido? ―preguntó vagamente.</p><p>―Sí, pero… Hakyeon, lo siento…</p><p>Hakyeon negó con la cabeza y se mareó.</p><p>―Está bien ―se paró―. Estoy bien.</p><p>Sanghyuk y Wonshik lo ayudaron a levantarse y Hakyeon descubrió que necesitaba el apoyo. Antes de abandonar el callejón, habló.</p><p>―Mi cuchillo…</p><p>Wonshik lo encontró cerca de una pared y después los tres se fueron a la calle tropezando, dejando que la calidez de las luces los cubriera.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon pasó los siguientes días aturdido. Muchas personas le hicieron preguntas, y a la mayoría respondía con «No lo sé» o «No me acuerdo». Mentir se volvió más fácil. Realmente estaba descolocado, sólo que no por las razones que todos creían.</p><p>Estaba rodeado por excelentes cazadores. Con la ayuda de Hakyeon y Wonshik fueron capaces de juntar las piezas y crear una representación bastante exacta de lo que pasó para los archivos. Ya sabían que Hakyeon había tenido una riña con un elimia y que antes de ser atacado, el mismo día había estado buscando su lugar de descanso con un objeto con un Rastrear (Hakyeon no pudo omitir esa parte ya que Wonshik lo sabía, pero sí que mintió sobre cuán cerca se había quedado). Y más tarde, esa noche, una vez se había separado de sus compañeros, había sido atacado.</p><p>Ahí era donde Hakyeon se echaba atrás diciendo que no recordaba qué había pasado hasta que Wonshik lo encontró. Pero el cuchillo con el Rastrear había desaparecido. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el elimia había vuelto para salvarse el culo. Los compañeros de Hakyeon no eran genios, pero tampoco eran idiotas.</p><p>Lo único que no eran capaces de comprender era por qué el elimia le había dejado marchar, no una, sino dos veces; Hakyeon no tenía que fingir la confusión aunque tenía más información de la que nunca, jamás, daría.</p><p>No estaba seguro de por qué mentía. Estaba claro que podía decir una representación muy acertada de lo qué había pasado y aun así omitir las partes que lo avergonzaban. El elimia llegó hasta él a hurtadillas, lo tumbó, cogió el cuchillo y se marchó.</p><p>Simplemente, no sabía si era capaz de contarlo de esa forma sin revelar demasiado, no sabía si podía describir la forma en la que Taekwoon lo había tumbado sin sonrojarse, no sabía si podía fingir repugnancia ante la idea de que un vampiro lo tocara, que las manos de Taekwoon no habían estado heladas sino ardiendo y que sus uñas se habían arrastrado por el pecho de Hakyeon de una forma que hizo que tuviera escalofríos en la columna, y no de la forma en la que debiera haber sido.</p><p>Hakyeon no quería pensar en ello, no quería recordar la forma en la que había respondido porque todo eso estaba mal, era enfermizo, pero tal vez, tal vez, era excusable por la situación, algún tipo de fallo neuronal bajo circunstancias extremas.</p><p>Excepto porque el recuerdo aún quemaba y Hakyeon aún <em>quería</em>.</p><p>Así que repitió «No lo recuerdo» hasta que casi se lo creyó.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Aproximadamente una semana después, Hakyeon fue Convocado por el Dragón. Eso no auguraba nada bueno.</p><p>―Oooooooooooo, estás en problemaaaaaaaaaas ―canturreó Sanghyuk como si fuera un puñetero niño de doce años.</p><p>Hakyeon lo pateó y Sanghyuk huyó bailando mientras se reía.</p><p>― ¿Por qué estás aquí si quiera? ―le preguntó agriamente― ¿No deberías estar entrenando?</p><p>―Ya hemos acabado por hoy ―respondió y Hakyeon parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. O temprano, dependiendo de cómo lo miraras. HQ estaba bajo tierra, así que no había ventanas ni rendijas entre las persianas por las que los rayos de sol pudieran colarse.</p><p>Había estado trabajando en su mesa desde el ataque. No había sido una orden, sino voluntario, tan solo se veía como la opción más inteligente por el momento. Normalmente, apartar del campo al mejor cazador hubiera parecido ridículo a no ser que le hubieran amputado una pierna, pero Hakyeon no se sentía él mismo. Olvidadizo, en Babia, descentrado. Ninguna de estas cosas se mezclaba bien con lo que significaba la caza activa. Sus compañeros creían que se debía a haber sido hipnotizado. Actuaba completamente como alguien que se recuperaba de una hipnosis.</p><p> En realidad estaba muy ocupado mentalmente y completamente exhausto, pero no le importaba dejarles pensar lo que quisieran.</p><p>―Aun así ―dijo Hakyeon―, ¿por qué estás aquí? Vete a casa. Duerme. ―recogió los papeles que había estado rellenando, los devolvió a su archivador y los metió de vuelta en su cajón.</p><p>―Tal vez tan solo quería visitar a mi mentor más mayor ―Hakyeon le dedicó una mirada severa― y sabio.</p><p>―Bien salvado ―murmuró y Sanghyuk rió. Sabía que tan solo estaba comprobando cómo estaba. Wonshik también lo había estado haciendo mucho, asomaba la cabeza algunas veces por la noche. Era ligeramente enloquecedor. Sin mencionar que hacía que se sintiera peor por mentirles. Estaba bien.</p><p>Cuando Hakyeon partió por los iluminados caminos para dirigirse a la oficina del Dragón, Sanghyuk lo siguió de cerca.</p><p>― ¿Por qué me sigues? ―preguntó dándole un codazo en las costillas.</p><p>―Tengo curiosidad ―respondió en un susurro silencioso, como si el Dragón pudiera oírles desde aquella distancia. Hakyeon puso los ojos en blanco, pero en secreto también estaba nervioso.</p><p>La puerta de la oficina estaba cerrada y la placa resplandecía con la luz artificial, «Agente Supervisor Wu Fan» estampado en el latón. Sanghyuk tragó saliva con los ojos abiertos mientras Hakyeon llamaba dos veces.</p><p>Tras unos segundos, una voz respondió desde dentro.</p><p>―La puerta está abierta.</p><p>Hakyeon entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.</p><p>― ¿Quería verme, señor? ―podía sentir a Sanghyuk al acecho detrás, intentando ver algo. Extendió la mano y pellizcó cualquier parte su piel que pudiera encontrar.</p><p>Wu Fan, o Kris, como lo llamaban ahí (su apodo era «el Dragón» pero, en realidad, nadie se lo decía a la cara), estaba sentado tras su mesa y se veía bastante imponente. Su expresión cambió cuando lo vio. Se veía relativamente contento y Hakyeon exhaló un silencioso suspiro de alivio.</p><p>―Ah, sí, Hakyeon, pasa.</p><p>Entró cuidadosamente y cerró la puerta en la curiosa cara de Sanghyuk algo bruscamente. Con un gesto de Kris, tomó asiento en la silla frente a él. Era considerablemente menos cómoda que la de Kris, pero Hakyeon tenía la sensación de que gran parte de su trabajo era hacer que los demás se sintieran tan incómodos como fuera posible.</p><p>Kris era un agente doble. Trabajaba tanto como para la red subterránea de cazavampiros como para la policía de chupadores. Los de bajo tierra lo sabían. La policía y la auténtica burocracia, no. Era algo como un supervisor, algo relativamente importante según lo que entendía Hakyeon. Conseguían gran cantidad de buena información gracias a él. Trabajaba allí horas y, cuando oscurecía, bajaba ahí. Todo el mundo creía que no dormía, jamás. Hakyeon estaba bastante seguro de que había un tatuaje para eso.</p><p>Kris se tomó un momento para organizar algunos papeles en su mesa y colocar ordenadamente un bolígrafo al lado mientras Hakyeon esperaba.</p><p>― ¿Cómo has estado? ―preguntó finalmente con un tono algo severo.</p><p>Hakyeon sabía que no le preguntaba por sus últimas aficiones o los programas que estuviera viendo. No era de los que se andaban con rodeos. Hakyeon estaba seguro de que tenía encantamientos tan solo para hacer que los demás se sintieran incómodos, hacerle a él más intimidante. Y sabía que tenía encantamientos que detectaban las mentiras, así que tendría que actuar con cuidado.</p><p>―He estado recuperándome, señor, pero aún no estoy completamente bien ―respondió con sinceridad―. Me disculpo por cualquier inconveniente que sacarme del campo haya podido causarte a ti o al departamento.</p><p>Kris hizo un gesto brusco como si estuviera espantando una mosca.</p><p>―Nos las estamos apañando, aunque creo que tus habilidades se están malgastando al rellenar papeleo, que es por lo que te he traído aquí ―echó hacia atrás la silla y se agachó para coger algo  del suelo. Resultó ser una caja llena de archivos de casos. La dejó sobre la mesa haciendo un sonido de <em>uff</em>. Repitió el proceso dos veces más, hasta que hubo tres cajas en su mesa―. Tengo un trabajo para ti.</p><p> Algo debió mostrarse en el rostro de Hakyeon porque Kris añadió:</p><p>―No es algo que requiera trabajo de campo. De hecho, no te lo recomendaría por ahora, aunque no estuvieras… en tu estado actual ―su tono hacía evidente que no entendía que se estuviera tan afectado por un vampiro, especialmente no para un cazador experimentado.</p><p>Hakyeon se quedó en silencio aunque le doliera al orgullo. Kris nunca se había encontrado con un elimia, y Hakyeon no creía que ya hiciera mucho trabajo de campo. Era fácil olvidar cuán horrible podían ponerse las cosas cuando estabas detrás de una mesa. Y sabía que ningún cazador que se encontrara con un elimia podría escapar sin sentirse, al menos, algo afectado. Incluso aunque no fuera por las mismas razones que tenía él.</p><p>Rápidamente silenció esa línea de pensamientos.</p><p>Kris lo miraba expectante y cuando Hakyeon se decidió a quedarse en silencio, palmeó las cajas.</p><p>―Esta es toda la información que, junto con el VCF, hemos podido recolectar sobre el nido del final del este ―los ojos de Hakyeon se abrieron. Eso era bastante información―. Quiero que tú ―añadió lentamente― la revises y veas si puedes estrechar la localización del lugar de descanso diurno.</p><p>Hakyeon exhaló pesadamente por la boca.</p><p>―Con todo el respeto, señor...</p><p>―No espero que encuentres una dirección ―interrumpió Kris―, pero, ahora mismo, todo lo que sabemos es que están en algún lugar de la profundidad del este, y, a pesar de que hemos podido tachar algunas localizaciones, aún nos queda un gran marco terrestre de casi dieciséis kilómetros. Sólo lo quiero algo más pequeño ―Kris lo miró atentamente―. Lo harás, intentarás hacerlo, usando la información que se ha recogido y, si debes, sólo aventuras diurnas. No vas a ir al nido del este de noche, y menos solo.</p><p>Hakyeon tragó y asintió.</p><p>Kris parecía satisfecho.</p><p>―Tus instintos son buenos, Hakyeon. No te sientas presionado, cualquier información que puedas traer será útil.</p><p>Que no se sintiera presionado. Ja.</p><p>―Si puedo preguntarlo, señor... ―habló y Kris le dedicó una mirada que decía que no, no podía, pero Hakyeon continuó de todas formas―, ¿qué está planeando exactamente hacer si podemos localizar el nido?</p><p>Kris le dedicó una mirada.</p><p>―Le daré la información a los de VCF.</p><p>Como quieras, pensó Hakyeon algo amargo. Se lo darían a otros, pero Hakyeon no estaba en ese trabajo por los aplausos o el reconocimiento. Si ayudaba a conseguir que se libraran del nido, sería suficiente. Y que Kris pasara la información podría conseguirle un ascenso. Cuanto más alto estuviera en la organización VCF, mejor para ellos.</p><p>Cuando Kris habló de nuevo, fue un poco más suave.</p><p> ―No tenemos la mano de obra ni los recursos para acabar con un nido como el del este. Incluso si saliéramos exitosos, las pérdidas que sufriríamos casi harían que no valiera la pena. Es mejor darles la información al VCF y dejar que se encarguen. Podrán machacarlos mientras que nosotros tan solo los enfadaríamos.</p><p>Hakyeon suspiró.</p><p>―Sí, tiene razón, señor.</p><p>Hakyeon y sus compañeros eran mejores luchadores, pero que eran muy pocos era cierto. Lo que les faltaba a los policías en talento, lo compensaban en número. Tenían más reclutas de lo que sabían qué hacer con ellos.</p><p>Kris señaló las cajas.</p><p>―Cógelas y vete a casa. Pareces agotado.</p><p>―Sí, señor. Gracias.</p><p> Hakyeon consiguió que Sanghyuk le ayudara a llevar las cajas ya que estaba fuera pegando la oreja a la puerta. Como si eso fuera a hacer algo cuando Hakyeon sabía que la maldita estaba encantada.</p><p>―Por qué tengo que llevar dos y tú solo una ―se quejó mientras andaban.</p><p>―Soy mayor, ¿recuerdas? ―respondió suavemente. Sanghyuk gruño.</p><p>Dejaron las cajas junto a la barandilla que llevaba al suelo.</p><p>―Tú ―le dijo a Sanghyuk―, vete a casa. No puedo llevarme esto de vuelta a casa, así que tengo que encontrar a Wonshik para que me lleve. Si aún está aquí.</p><p>―Siempre está aquí ―murmuró Sanghyuk, mirando sus pies mientras los movía.</p><p>Hakyeon lo miró tristemente. Sabía que no lo entendía por completo, pero lo intentaba. Al menos podía comprender lo horrible de la situación.</p><p>― ¿Entonces está en el pabellón? Por las celdas ―Sanghyuk asintió, sus labios torciéndose, y Hakyeon le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro―. Gracias ―movió la mano para revolver su pelo y con ello consiguió una débil sonrisa del menor.</p><p>Cuando estaba a medio camino del pasillo, Sanghyuk lo llamó suavemente.</p><p>― ¿Cómo era? ―Hakyeon se giró para ver a Sanghyuk mirando más allá de él, a la dirección a la que iba― Hongbin. Antes.</p><p>Hakyeon tragó el nudo en su garganta.</p><p>―Era... era divertido y dulce ―se detuvo―. Un buen amigo.</p><p>No había palabras que pudieran expresar todo lo que quería, así que cerró la boca, giró y caminó.</p><p>HQ tenía numerosos pisos, todos bajo tierra, y el pabellón era uno de los niveles más bajos, así que Hakyeon cogió la escalera principal hacia abajo, abajo, abajo. Hacía fresco ahí, muchas de las paredes húmedas a pesar de todos los intentos, y Hakyeon metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. </p><p>La puerta para entrar era de grueso metal y necesitaba que la persona que entrara (y saliera) pasara su llave, así como poner el dedo índice en el pequeño lector para que lo escaneara para asegurarse de que la persona tenía autorización y que la llave y la huella concordaban. Las otras puertas del lugar que tenían la misma seguridad eran la de los archivos y la principal. Había una puerta de entrada y salida. Era un jodido peligro en caso de incendio, pero era el precio de la seguridad.</p><p>Hakyeon pasó su tarjeta por la máquina y presionó el dedo en la almohadilla cuando se iluminó. Tomó unos segundos para que sonara, la parpadeante luz verde, y pudo girar el pomo para abrir la pesada puerta.</p><p>Sabía a dónde iba. Solía bajar con más frecuencia, simplemente ya no tenía estómago para ello. Las celdas que estaba buscando estaban al final del pasillo con luces amarillas, toda la pared de ladrillo pintada por un lado y gruesas y encantadas puertas de metal se alineaban en el otro. Tenían dos ranuras en ellas, arriba para que la gente pudiera ver por ellas y abajo para que empujaran la comida (Hakyeon suponía que era para eso) al interior, pesados cierres que las mantenían cerradas. Todas las puertas estaban ligeramente entreabiertas, menos una.</p><p>Wonshik estaba sentado en el suelo de cemento frente a la puerta cerrada, las rodillas contra su pecho. Sus ojos no se separaron del metal al acercarse Hakyeon, pero sabía que estaba ahí y que era él. Nadie más baja ahí. Sus pasos eran demasiado sonoros para el silencio. </p><p>Hakyeon lo miró, Wonshik miraba inexpresivamente la puerta.</p><p>― ¿Por qué te haces esto? ―preguntó suavemente― No es él, ya no.</p><p>Hubo un fuerte y chirriante golpe sordo, el sonido de algo pesado golpeando contra la puerta desde dentro. Hakyeon saltó sobresaltado y se descubrió a sí mismo luchando contra las lágrimas. Una extraña y aguda risita salía desde detrás de la puerta metálica. Se cortó tan rápidamente como el golpe había sucedido.</p><p>―Está ahí, en algún lugar ―respondió Wonshik, apenas audible.</p><p>Hakyeon se mordió tan fuertemente que su lengua empezó a sangrar. No estaba ahí para destrozar a Wonshik. Tenía la sensación de que su esperanza era, muchos días, lo único que hacía que siguiera levantándose de la cama. Incluso si era la de un tonto. El vampirismo no podía curarse. Nunca se podría, no importaba qué dijeran los políticos de la televisión. Era un estado permanente. La única cosa que podía liberarte de ello era la muerte.</p><p>Hongbin arañaba la puerta mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible. Había dejado de decir cosas coherentes un mes después de que lo hubieran encerrado. Habían dejado de intentar hablar con él hacía seis meses. Tan solo lo dejaban gritar y reírse, y entre tanto, permitían que los silencios aumentaran.</p><p>Hakyeon pensó que sería mejor clavarle una estaca en el corazón, pero Wonshik... no había sido capaz de dejarlo marchar. Ya no era Hongbin, no lo era. La falta de sangre humana, la sed de sangre, lo habían vuelto loco. Le dieron sangre de cerdo, muchísima, pero no parecía tener efecto. Lo estaban dejando morirse de hambre, pero no podía morir. Y aún tras escuchar cómo Hongbin se volvía lentamente loco, Wonshik simplemente no podía firmar la orden. Se agarraba a la idea de que tal vez, un día habría una cura. Hakyeon sospechaba que sabía lo ridículo que era, pero no parecía poder rendirse. Dejar a Hongbin marchar.</p><p>Wonshik aún estaba mirando la puerta.</p><p>―Tengo que hablar contigo ―dijo Hakyeon. No obtuvo respuesta―. El Dragón me ha dado un trabajo. Es sobre el nido a finales del este.</p><p>Wonshik parpadeó y giró su rostro para poder mirarlo. Menos mal.</p><p> ― ¿Qué?</p><p>―Hablemos de esto arriba ―Wonshik parecía aturdido―. Ya ha amanecido, vamos– ―lo agarró de su brazo con cuidado, poniéndolo de pie―. Deja que Hongbin duerma. Vamos.</p><p>Los murmuros de Hongbin los siguieron todo el camino de vuelta a las escaleras, donde la pesada puerta de seguridad los encerró y silenció.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>― ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? ―preguntó Wonshik mientras llevaba las tres cajas por las escaleras detrás de Hakyeon. Ni si quiera resoplaba.</p><p>Hakyeon dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado mientras le fruncía el ceño a sus llaves buscando la que abría la puerta. Wonshik se rió de él.</p><p>―Sin presiones ―dijo con una voz que Hakyeon supuso pretendía imitar a la de Kris.</p><p>―Augh ―refunfuñó y Wonshik se rió más fuertemente.</p><p>Hakyeon le hizo dejar las cajas en el salón. Tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar mucho espacio para ello, y la mesa de la cocina era demasiado pequeña. Se frotó bruscamente la cara con las manos mientras las observaba en el suelo.</p><p>―Nrgh.</p><p>Wonshik le dio unas palmaditas.</p><p>―Si quieres, tengo algunas notas. Un poco de información que he recopilado sobre el nido ―rió―. Como si necesitaras más para revisar.</p><p> Hakyeon negó con la cabeza.</p><p>―No, la quiero, cualquier información que hayas conseguido probablemente sea buena ―le dio un golpecito con el pie a la caja más cercana―. Estoy bastante seguro de que mucho de esto va a resultar inútil. Llamadas nocturnas de señoras mayores que se asustaron porque sus gatos se tiraron un pedo y creyeron que un vampiro estaba en sus ventanas ―había demasiadas falsas alarmas guardadas. Hacían que examinar la información de verdad fuera difícil. Auténticos avistamientos de vampiros eran útiles. Lo demás, no tanto―. Cualquier cosa que me des me ayudará.</p><p>―Está bien, te la traeré más tarde, después de que ambos hayamos descansado algo ―Wonshik lo observe críticamente―. Últimamente pareces muy cansado.</p><p>Hakyeon sintió que sus mejillas se volvían rojas, así que se frotó la cara con las manos para esconderlo.</p><p>―Sí. Bueno. No he estado durmiendo muy bien.</p><p>Cuando volvió a mirar a Wonshik, su expresión se había suavizado.</p><p>―Estoy aquí, ¿sabes?, si me necesitas.</p><p>Hakyeon alargó los brazos, lo atrajo a un fuerte abrazo y Wonshik balbuceó.</p><p>―Me alegra mucho tenerte, Wonshik ―dijo con sinceridad. De repente se sentía sensiblero. Culpa de la falta de sueño―. Eres un buen amigo.</p><p>―O, dios ―respondió Wonshik―, quítate de encima ―Hakyeon se agarró con más fuerza.</p><p>Cuando se separaron, Wonshik no lo miraba, sus mejillas sonrojadas.</p><p>―Intenta descansar algo, ¿eh? ―murmuró evitando los ojos de Hakyeon. Suspirando, Hakyeon aceptó.</p><p>Cuando Wonshik se hubo ido, Hakyeon quitó las tapas de las tres cajas. Estaban llenas hasta los bordes.</p><p>―Esto va a ser una mierda ―murmuró. Tenía un mapa extra de la ciudad por algún lado. Lo encontraría, después, y lo usaría para comenzar a dibujar las posibles localizaciones del nido.</p><p>El sol ya había salido, la cálida luz dorada colándose a través de las cortinas, y Hakyeon realmente necesitaba intentar dormir. Así que se desnudó hasta quedarse en calzoncillos y se tiró a la cama, rápidamente quedándose inconsciente.</p><p>Se despertó unas pocas horas después, sudando y enredado en las sábanas. Había estado soñando con... ojos, ojos y una bonita boca chica... una cálida mano en su garganta...</p><p>Gruñó y se giró boca abajo escondiendo el rostro en su almohada. Cuando estaba despierto directamente podía alejar sus pensamientos de Taekwoon por pura fuerza de voluntad. Pero cuando estaba inconsciente, los pensamientos volvían.</p><p>«No me acuerdo» se dijo, una y otra vez.</p><p>Pero sí lo hacía. Recordaba todo. Y su  subconsciente parecía intentar revivirlo cada noche y añadir algunos detalles...</p><p>El sexo con vampiros era ilegal, pero era más que eso. Era algo de lo que la gente no hablaba, no mencionaba, ni siquiera en susurros silenciosos. Era un tema chocante. Hacía unos años, el presentador de un programa de debates lo había <em>insinuado</em> y las consecuencias habían costado millones y que el programa hubiera dejado de emitirse. Era un tema completamente tabú. Los humanos vivían sus noches con miedo debido a estas criaturas, cualquier tipo de confraternización con los vampiros iba contra toda moral y códigos legales. Eran monstruos.</p><p>Por supuesto, había un puñado de gente que parecía obsesionada con el tema. Aunque había que indagar en el internet profundo para encontrarlos. Lo que todas esas personas hacían era hablar de ello (y si los pillaba el VCF, acababan con sus traseros por ello), ya que, según sabía Hakyeon, ningún humano había tenido sexo con un vampiro. Si acaso los vampiros pudieran tener sexo (Hakyeon sabía que había muchas teorías sobre eso).</p><p>Siempre había pensado que esas personas eran poco más que unos adolescentes cachondos y con problemas mentales que nunca habían visto un vampiro.</p><p>Y ahí estaba él, con numerosos sueños húmedos por un jodido vampiro. Era demasiado mayor para esos sueños, pero no parecía que su cuerpo se hubiera dado cuenta.</p><p>Gimió contra su almohada y movió sus caderas contra el colchón. Algunas noches intentaba el camino largo, se levantaba y se daba una ducha fría, pero cada vez descubría que simplemente era más fácil...</p><p>―Ah ―exhaló pegándose hacia abajo. Exclamó un nombre, un tembloroso «<em>Taekwoon</em>». La vergüenza pesaba en su estómago, pero, joder, no podía importarle ya.</p><p>Sus manos agarraron la almohada y sus caderas temblaron cuando se corrió.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon estaba sentado en medio del suelo del salón, la temprana luz de la mañana colándose, fría y fresca. Las cajas vacías estaban apoyadas contra la pared, su contenido derramado por todo el suelo, extendido y abierto sobre cada centímetro de hueco libre. Cuando se quedó sin espacio en el suelo había empezado a pegar notas en las paredes. A su casera no le harían gracia los agujeros de las chinchetas, pero a Hakyeon le daba igual.</p><p>Su mapa nuevo ya no era nuevo, los colores se sobreponían tanto que en muchos puntos se habían vuelto un color marrón emborronado, y Hakyeon había tenido que comprar cuatro paquetes nuevos de chinchetas para pegar. Azul claro para los avistamientos, morado para los confirmados, verde para donde las personas desaparecidas habían sido vistas por última vez, amarillo para todos los establecimientos que estaban abiertos durante la noche. El mapa parecía un proyecto de manualidades de un niño que había salido mal.</p><p>Tiró el marcador rojo y se dejó caer en la alfombra desesperado, desordenando unos pocos archivos,</p><p>De verdad, había hecho lo que pidieron. Mejor de lo que querían. Wonshik había estado impresionado la última vez que vino. Después había arrastrado a Hakyeon a la cama amenazándole con un sedante si no dormía, pero eso no era lo importante.</p><p>Hakyeon había conseguido estrechar la localización del nido a tres posibles áreas. Pero aún quería hacerlo más, llegar más cerca. No había mucho que cubrir. Y se había quedado sin información con la que trabajar.</p><p>Tendría que conseguir más por sí mismo. </p><p>Se sentó, los papeles a su alrededor se revolvieron, y se preguntó si sería o no algo inteligente. Había mejorado, aparte de la falta de sueño. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo. De vez en cuando, Hakyeon era un adicto al trabajo. No era necesariamente el caso en ese momento, pero, bueno.</p><p>Se removió incómodo, bloqueando los recuerdos, los sueños. Había otros asuntos que tratar.</p><p>El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y Hakyeon suspiró, frotándose la cara con las manos. Lo haría, iría al final del este. Ahora. Durante la luz del día. No tenía más opciones.</p><p> Se tambaleó hacia la ducha, dejó que el agua lo despertara algo más y cuando salió se sentía mejor. Antes de marcharse se bebió una taza de café instantáneo. Ardía, pero Hakyeon lo agradecía.</p><p>Hacía un día un poco gris, nublado, pero con suficiente luz como para tranquilizarlo. Odiaba ser tan asustadizo. Antes no era así. Solía ir solo la mayoría del tiempo, no le había gustado tener que ir acompañado. Y todo siempre había ido bien. Tenía confianza en sí mismo, en sus habilidades, nunca habían podido con él.</p><p>Pero entonces sucedió lo de Hongbin... tras eso, Hakyeon comenzó a tener dudas. Y después Wonshik insistió en que se quedaran juntos; Hakyeon se había acostumbrado, se sentía vulnerable cuando alguien no le cubría las espaldas en una cacería.</p><p>Y entonces había llegado el elimia, e incluso ahora, cuando no estaba de caza, se sentía abierto, expuesto. La sólida sensación de que lo seguían lo acosaba, hacía que sus encantamientos tintinearan tras el anochecer. No sabía decir si estaba paranoico o no, veía sombras donde no las había. No podría pensar por qué el elimia <em>aún</em> estaría siguiéndole, pero, sin embargo, la sensación estaba ahí, cada noche que salía.</p><p>Las horas de luz eran el único momento en que se sentía tranquilo, el único en el que sus encantamientos estaban silenciosos, y se preguntó si así era cómo se sentía ser un ciudadano normal. Correr bajo la luz, dándose prisa para hacer todas las tareas antes de que el sol desapareciera por miedo a las criaturas de la oscuridad.</p><p>A Hakyeon no le gustaba. No iba a rendirse.</p><p>Sus converse hicieron suaves sonidos mientras caminaba por la calle. Nadie le prestaba atención, y eso estaba bien. Tranquilo. Cogió un autobús hasta el lejano este hacia el primer punto caliente. No era un camino muy largo, pero aun así se distrajo.</p><p>Hakyeon pasó la mañana y parte de la tarde caminando perezosamente por los alrededores. La mayoría de los edificios eran grises. Incluso cuando los pintaban de otros colores todo parecía gris. Había más animales callejeros en esa zona de lo que estaba acostumbrado, más basura en la cuneta, barras en cada ventana.</p><p>Nada destacaba. Sus encantamientos seguían silenciosos. No estaba seguro de qué había esperado, tal vez pasar junto a un edificio y que todos sus conjuros le gritaran. Eso no pasó. Peinó las tres áreas rojas de su mapa, pero nada le llamó la atención. Tal vez era porque estaba muy cansado, pero Hakyeon se inclinaba a pensar que no iba a ser tan fácil.</p><p>El sol había empezado a descender por el horizonte y Hakyeon se estaba frustrando. Se coló en un pequeño café sintiéndose algo desesperado. El suelo estaba accidentado y pegajoso al pisarlo. Había un par de personas sentadas en las melladas mesas, pero era bastante tranquilo.</p><p>― ¿Qué quieres? ―la chica tras el mostrador no sonrió al preguntarlo.</p><p>―Un Americano, pequeño, por favor ―respondió. La chica presionó algunos botones en la caja registradora y le quitó el dinero de las manos―. Acabo de mudarme a unas manzanas de aquí ―comenzó a hablar y ella suspiró pesadamente, pero Hakyeon continuó― y me estaba preguntando ¿si había algún lugar por aquí del que alejarse durante la noche?</p><p>La muchacha lo miró con recelo.</p><p>―Uh, sí, el área entera ―le dio el cambio con brusquedad y Hakyeon lo guardó en el bolsillo sin ánimo. Parecía que a la chica le dio pena porque añadió―. Pero especialmente junto al canal, nadie va por allí tras el anochecer ―se entretuvo para hacerle su bebida―. Aunque, en serio, no deberías pasear por aquí de noche.</p><p>Volvió con su café, le dio las gracias y se marchó.</p><p>«El canal», caviló. Partía el final del este en dos y lo utilizaban muchas fábricas en el área. Pensó de nuevo en su mapa. Había un punto caliente que se sobreponía al canal, un grupo de edificios que concordaban con los criterios en ese lugar.</p><p>Hakyeon caminó intentando recordar los detalles del mapa, todas las pequeñas chinchetas amarillas. Había algunos sitios abiertos por la noche en la zona roja junto al canal, pero no demasiados, y había una sospechosa mancha en blanco en medio de aquella zona roja.</p><p>Fue en aquella dirección, dio un sorbo a su café y rápidamente hizo un mal gesto mientras lo escupía. Tiró el vaso en la siguiente papelera y se limpió la boca.</p><p>Había un bar, abierto hasta altas horas de la mañana, recordó. Iría ahí, vería lo que pudiera y volvería a casa. No quería vagabundear sin objetivo alguno, quería quedarse por las zonas donde había gente. Los bares y clubes siempre eran una apuesta segura, la gente se arremolinaba tras el atardecer, no importaba el vecindario. No quería ir solo, se quedaría bajo las luces, cerca de los demás.</p><p>Pensó en llamar a Wonshik mientras caminaba, el cielo volviéndose rosa. No, decidió acelerando el paso. Las probabilidades eran que Wonshik iría cual caballero con el único propósito de sacarlo de ahí.</p><p>Las farolas tintinearon al encenderse aunque el cielo aún estaba iluminado. Hakyeon bostezó ampliamente. Sus encantamientos comenzaron a picar, tan solo un poco, y negó con la cabeza. Mantente centrado.</p><p>Había más lugares abiertos, más gente fuera de la que Hakyeon esperaba. Mientras caminaba, el cielo se oscurecía, las luces de las ventanas se apagaban y la gente se apresuraba de vuelta a casa. Esas cosas hicieron que se diera más prisa.</p><p>Para cuando llegó a la calle que estaba buscando, era completamente de noche. pero aún había varias luces encendidas a lo largo de la manzana. Muchas de ellas serían, probablemente, lugares cerrando. Hakyeon pasó junto a una tienda de bocatas que sabía que estaba abierta veinticuatro horas. Tenía runas talladas por la puerta y algunas personas conglomeradas dentro.</p><p>El bar estaba algo más abajo de la calle, estrecho y también con runas en la puerta, algunas personas holgazaneaban fuera. Hakyeon empujó la puerta. Olía a alcohol, humo rancio de tabaco y no había muchas personas dentro. No tantas como Hakyeon esperaba. La música era suave y distorsionada, como si los altavoces estuvieran a punto de morir.</p><p>Hakyeon se sentó, pidió un Gin-tonic y miró alrededor. Era deprimente incluso para los límites del este. También notablemente diferente de la tienda de sándwiches de más arriba. Tenía muchas menos personas y eso era raro, porque en realidad se veía más limpio, mejor cuidado. Cierto que tenía menos opciones de comida, pero Hakyeon opinaba que en ese lugar tenía menos posibilidades de encontrase con una cucaracha en la comida que en el establecimiento anterior.</p><p>Un grupo de tres hombres entró, apiñados entre sí como si tuvieran frío y hablando en voz baja. Se dirigieron directamente a una mesa junto a la pared, la seguridad en sus movimientos sugería que eran habituales. Hakyeon tuvo la sensación de que el pequeño grupo de personas que también estaban ahí iban con frecuencia. Hacía que Hakyeon destacara. No le gustaba.</p><p>El camarero, un hombre rubio en sus veinte largos según suponía Hakyeon, dejó un posavasos en la barra y encima puso la bebida de Hakyeon con un ligero golpe sordo. Hakyeon le dio las gracias bajito. El cristal estaba algo húmedo por la condensación y la bebida en sí estaba bien. Un gin-tonic era algo seguro por norma. No había mucho que estropear.</p><p>―Eres nuevo ―comentó el camarero mientras limpiaba otra parte de la barra.</p><p>Hakyeon bebió de su bebida. No podía saber si se refería a nuevo en el bar o en el área o ambos.</p><p>―Sí. Me acabo de mudar ―respondió al final. El hombre hizo un sonido como si estuviera diciendo «<em>obviamente»</em>―. ¿Cómo lo ha sabido?</p><p>―Nadie pasea por aquí solo por la noche ―respondió con simpleza.</p><p>Hakyeon rió silenciosamente.</p><p>―La mayoría de las personas no van a ningún lado solas por la noche.</p><p>El camarero le dedicó una mirada que mostraba un juicio extremo.</p><p>―Bueno, sí, pero <em>especialmente</em> no aquí.</p><p>Uno de los hombres que había entrado antes llegó a la barra, pidió una jarra de cerveza y el camarero no le dijo nada más a Hakyeon mientras se movía  alrededor.</p><p>De alguna forma, se sentía confinado. Tal vez era por los encantamientos y la atmósfera, pero había algo opresivo en el aire. Y a Hakyeon no le gustaban las miradas curiosas que le lanzaban. Acabó su bebida, el hielo repiqueteó en el vaso, dejó algunos billetes en el mostrador y se marchó.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>El aire no era tan pesado una vez Hakyeon volvió fuera, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, caminó rápidamente al lado para poder merodear por la oscuridad, apoyándose contra el edificio. Estaba siniestramente silencioso. Miró a la izquierda, donde la tienda de sándwiches aún estaba iluminada, abierta, como sabía que estaría. Había algunas personas dentro y otro puñado se dirigían hacia allí, fumando y hablando demasiado bajito para que Hakyeon los escuchara.</p><p>Giró la cabeza para mirar en la otra dirección, y aunque sabía que no había nada abierto hacia allá, el vacío hacía que su nuca le picara. Las farolas estaban encendidas, tan brillantes como en el resto de la manzana, pero ninguna persona caminaba hacia allí. Todas las luces de los edificios estaban apagadas.</p><p>Se había prometido no hacer nada arriesgado esa noche. Además, si Kris descubría que había ido a merodear por la noche, le cortaría el cuello. En este momento, había visto lo suficiente para poder decir con pruebas que el nido estaba en esa área específica, en algún lado, y potencialmente por aquel camino, bajando la calle que estaba a oscuras a pesar de las luces.</p><p>Hakyeon se mordió el labio.</p><p>―Oh, a tomar por culo ―murmuró escabulléndose por la pared. Tan solo investigaría un poco, no iría demasiado lejos. Necesitaba asegurarse que esa parte del este estaba realmente desierta y no tan solo esa manzana. Necesitaba estrecharlo más, necesitaba estar <em>seguro</em>.</p><p>Caminó lentamente, cada paso cuidadoso y silencioso mientras escuchaba, sus encantamientos calentándose. El problema era que siempre tintineaban algo después del anochecer, habían estado calientes antes, y no sabía decir si era más de lo normal o no. No lo creía.</p><p>Con cada paso se sentía más y más nervioso hasta que estuvo tan tenso que temblaba, la necesidad de correr en dirección contraria casi palpable. Hakyeon la hubiera obedecido, pero el tatuaje del roble en su antebrazo se había calentado y se dio cuenta de que era un encantamiento. Era un Empujar, y uno muy fuerte. Normalmente solo se hacían contra vampiros, pero sabía que existían contra humanos. El encantamiento no había estado por la mañana, Hakyeon había estado ahí con la luz del día, en ese mismo lugar.</p><p>Se quedó quieto y se apoyó pesadamente contra la pared de una lavandería respirando profundamente. Incluso aunque sabía que el terror era prácticamente artificial, aún se colaba hasta sus huesos y se sentía real. Sus encantamientos estaban, definitivamente, más calientes de lo normal, pero según todo lo que sabía, bien podrían estar reaccionando a su miedo en vez de a cualquier amenaza real.</p><p>Miró a la izquierda, de nuevo al bar y a la tienda abierta. Estaban bastante lejos. Hakyeon no se había dado cuenta que se había adentrado tanto, con razón el Empujar se estaba volviendo tan potente. Miró hacia el otro lado. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera con la ayuda de sus hechizos, sólo brillantes círculos de luz amarilla y sombras vacías.</p><p>Estaba muy cerca de un cruce y, cuidadosamente, caminó hacia él para descubrir que arrastraba los pies. Iba a asomar la cabeza por la esquina, comprobar de dónde venía el Empujar y después salir pitando de ahí. Si se adentraba demasiado, podría comenzar a alucinar y tal y como estaba, ya le resultaba difícil respirar.</p><p>Hakyeon llegó a la esquina, al borde del edificio, y respiró profundamente por la nariz. Se giró, cuidadosamente, asomó la cabeza por la esquina y se dio una bofetada al taparse la boca con las manos para evitar gritar. No había nada más que oscuridad, todas las farolas apagadas, sin siquiera parpadear, simplemente apagadas, y el Empujar le había golpeado con tanta potencia que había sentido que se ahogaba y que su visión se volvía irregular.</p><p>Caminó hacia atrás y golpeó la pared con su espalda, ambas manos presionando su boca. Sus tatuajes comenzaban a arder, mientras que el amuleto en su pecho se había quedado helado. La había jodido. No esperaba cruzarse con el nido tan pronto.</p><p>Se giró, planeaba volver corriendo al bar incapaz de preocuparse por el disimulo, pero había movimiento frente a él, un vampiro saliendo de entre las sombras hacia la luz de las farolas. Hakyeon caminó hacia delante a la par que sacaba la daga del bolsillo de su chaqueta, un intento de acabar con él y salir corriendo, pero las sombras aún estaban cambiando y, entonces, apareció otro vampiro junto al primero.</p><p>Hakyeon respiró pesadamente, presionó los labios con fuerza e intentó luchar contra el pánico que burbujeaba en su interior. Necesitaba salir de ahí. El Empujar por sí solo amenazaba con abrumarlo.</p><p>―Huele a miedo ―rió el vampiro de la izquierda, y el sonido de su voz chirriante hizo que el vello de los brazos de Hakyeon se pusiera de punta. El otro hizo un sonido ahogado que supuso que era una risa.</p><p>Se agachó porque, aunque no tenía la probabilidad de su parte, aún podía acabar con ellos. Estaba completamente asustado y lleno de adrenalina, sus encantamientos ardían dolorosamente.</p><p>Los vampiros no copiaron sus movimientos, aún de pie perezosamente. Estaban mirando por encima del hombro de Hakyeon y con el corazón encogido se giró lo suficiente para ver a sus espaldas. Había ojos que lo observaban desde la oscuridad, tres... no, cuatro pares.</p><p>―Mierda ―maldijo y escapó de entre sus labios como un grito apagado. Algunos vampiros se rieron por lo bajo.</p><p>Hakyeon se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con los dos primeros mientras sus encantamientos le informaban de que los cuatro vampiros de su espalda estaban dispersándose. Seis. Seis juntos. Su cerebro funcionaba demasiado rápido intentando dar con una forma de salir de esa, pero iba en círculos sin esperanza. El Empujar a su espalda no ayudaba al hacer que cualquier pensamiento coherente resultara imposible, llenándolo todo con terror.</p><p>El vampiro que había hablado antes decía algo, pero Hakyeon lo escuchaba como si estuviera muy lejos. Aún no tenían postura de lucha, pero se estaban acercando y él no podía retroceder, los otros cuatro vampiros a los lados. Sentía que si se acercaba mucho más al Empujar, se desmayaría temporalmente y eso significaba una muerte segura.</p><p>Hacia delante era el único camino.</p><p>El vampiro aún parloteaba cuando se dirigieron hacia él, y Hakyeon apenas se dio cuenta de que el segundo era una mujer. Salió disparado contra el charlatán y falló agarrando a la segunda casi al mismo tiempo. Sus encantamientos se dispararon, una onda tan sólida que casi dañó a Hakyeon cuando lo abandonó, y ambos vampiros se derrumbaron. Hakyeon se tiró encima del charlatán dejando que el impulso lo ayudara a hundir la daga en su pecho. Dio en el blanco, el vampiro no hizo sonido alguno, y Hakyeon se giró rápidamente sacando la daga del cuerpo e intentó matar a la mujer vampiro mientras aún estaba en el suelo, pero los otros cuatro habían comenzado a moverse. Hakyeon sabía que no debía correr y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volvió a estar de pie,de nuevo agachándose con la daga preparada.</p><p>Un pelirrojo estaba sobre él, agarró su cuello, pero sus encantamientos pudieron volver a dispararse una segunda vez y el vampiro dejó escapar un sonido, una ligera exhalación, y cayó de rodillas. Hakyeon se tambaleó por la pérdida de energía y lo hubiera apuñalado si no fuera porque un cuarto vampiro lo agarró de la muñeca, deteniendo su mano con la daga. Los encantamientos chisporrotearon, pero no lo suficiente y el vampiro fue capaz de mantenerse. Le sonrió, sus colmillos extendidos, y Hakyeon silenció sus encantamientos antes de que malgastaran más energía.</p><p>Era consciente del pasar del tiempo, los dos vampiros que estaban aturdidos no lo estarían por mucho más, y no sabía qué estaban haciendo los otros dos, dónde estaban, pero pronto lo atacarían. Extendió la mano izquierda para coger la daga de su derecha e intentó clavarla en la caja torácica del vampiro</p><p>Fue demasiado rápido para él, se apartó de su caminó y se giró usando su propio impulso para tirar de él hacia <em>el lado equivocado</em>, hacia la oscuridad, más allá del Empujar. Tiró de él y Hakyeon gritó, incapaz de detenerse, y el sonriente vampiro se rió de él. Aún le sujetaba por su muñeca derecha y empezó a tirar de él aun más hacia la oscuridad. Hakyeon olvidó todo su entrenamiento, todo, olvidó cómo <em>respirar</em>, y comenzó a tirar, a arrastrarse intentado liberarse de su agarre, pero era como el metal y los zapatos de Hakyeon arañaban inútilmente el pavimento mientras lo arrastraban.</p><p>―Vamos, Hakyeonnie ―trinó―, pensaba que querías hacernos una visita ―dio un tirón especialmente fuerte y Hakyeon sintió arcadas, comenzó a sollozar, la risa del vampiro aguda y horrible en sus oídos.</p><p>Su cuerpo se sentía débil, entumecido, le pitaban los oídos y la mente se quedaba en blanco al arrastrarlo más adentro. Miró hacia arriba ciegamente y sus ojos se escabulleron por el rostro del vampiro, sus colmillos, su sonrisa retorcida y sus ojos. Confuso, era consciente de los encantamientos entre sus clavículas vibrándole, el triángulo. <em>No los mire a los ojos</em>, recordó, pero parecían atraerlo y el terror se atenuó para ser reemplazado por una plácida calma. Hakyeon se dejó llevar por la sensación, su visión centrándose en los ojos del vampiro. Eran azules y eso no parecía bueno, pero no sabría decir exactamente por qué, no podía preocuparse. Los ojos le estaban diciendo que soltara el cuchillo, que se dejara llevar y se rindiera.</p><p>Sentía los dedos sin fuerza, agarrándose tan fuertemente a la daga que se habían quedado dormidos. Tomó un momento para que la idea llegara a él, pero entonces su agarre se aflojó.</p><p>Y los ojos desaparecieron, ya no se hundían en los suyos. El vampiro miraba hacia otro lado, por encima de su hombro y su sonrisa se volvió un gruñido. La calma desapareció como el mar se retira tras una ola y el terror volvió a él, casi una fuerza física que era tan fuerte que lo llenó hasta la punta de los dedos.</p><p> Hakyeon dio un golpe sin pensarlo y la daga atravesó la garganta del vampiro abriendo un gran tajo rojo. La sangre salpicó su rostro, su cuello, chorreó por su mano, y el vampiro lo soltó con un corto chillido. Si fuera humano, eso hubiera bastado para matar a la maldita cosa, pero era un vampiro así que todo lo que causó fue dolor. Hakyeon podía ver que la piel que había tocado la plata humeaba, incluso entre toda esa sangre.</p><p>Hakyeon se lanzó hacia delante, se sentía débil y utilizó el impulso para clavar la daga bajo las costillas del vampiro, el cuchillo justo en su corazón. Se derrumbó en el suelo con el cuerpo, se revolvió en pánico y arrancó la daga llenándose de sangre las manos. Se giró para alejarse del cuerpo, lejos de la interminable oscuridad de la calle y el Empujar lo ayudó a alejarse. Estaba luchando por respirar y, aturdido, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Las palmas de sus manos arañaron el cemento y apenas lo sintió por la sola urgencia de volver a la luz, sus ojos incapaces de abandonar la terrible oscuridad y el cuerpo que había dejado allí.</p><p>Al fin regresó a las farolas, que lo bañaron en luz, y tomó una bocanada de aire como si acabara de resurgir del agua. Había vuelto a la calle de la que venía y casi estuvo aliviado hasta que se acordó de los otros vampiros. La mujer aún estaba en el suelo, tal vez la había golpeado más fuerte de lo que creía, pero se estaba revolviendo intentando sentarse, y el pelirrojo se ponía de pie aparatosamente, pero no estaba mirando a Hakyeon. Los otros dos estaban en algún lado...</p><p>Hubo un repentino sonido de desgarro, como un metal que chirriara, que provenía de sus espaldas, y se giró encogiéndose para ver a Taekwoon con uno de sus atacantes. El otro estaba derribado en el suelo, y el cuerpo... Hakyeon apartó la mirada.</p><p>Casi más rápidamente de lo que Hakyeon podía ver, Taekwoon se dio la vuelta clavando algo, algo que brillaba en la luz, en el pecho del vampiro con el que se estaba enfrentando. Liberó su arma y Hakyeon pudo ver que era su daga, <em>su</em> daga, la que Taekwoon le había robado. Una daga de cazador. El vampiro cayó al asfalto y no se movió.</p><p>Hakyeon se descubrió acercándose a la pared, inconscientemente girándose para pegar la espalda contra el edificio más cercano, el ladrillo fuerte contra él, guardándose las espaldas, y observó con los ojos abiertos cómo la mujer vampiro se ponía de pie y, junto con el pelirrojo, se lanzó a la calle para unirse contra Taekwoon.</p><p>El estómago le dio un vuelco y temblorosamente se puso de pie, apoyándose en la pared con la intención de intervenir si Taekwoon necesitaba ayuda. Pero resultó ser innecesario.</p><p>Todo sucedió deprisa, demasiado rápido. Hakyeon nunca había visto a dos vampiros luchar, y Taekwoon era un elimia, era más que ellos.</p><p>El pelirrojo llegó primero a Taekwoon, la mujer no muy por detrás. Taekwoon se movió, fue un movimiento que no se parecía a nada de lo que Hakyeon hubiera visto antes, suave y flexible, casi intangiblemente elegante, estaba en un lugar y luego en otro, fluía como el agua. Taekwoon se giró, esquivó el puñetazo del vampiro, lo agarró del antebrazo al mismo tiempo que apoyó el pie en su costado y a Hakyeon no le dio tiempo a preguntarse qué estaba haciendo antes de que Taekwoon tirara; hubo un extraño sonido pegajoso al arrancar el brazo del hombro. Aprovechó el impulso para girarse y lanzó la dura extremidad tan rápido que Hakyeon no la vio, pero golpeó a la mujer vampiro tan fuertemente que la lanzó hacia atrás, demasiado cerca para su gusto. Había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.</p><p>Hakyeon gritó cuando la mujer golpeó el edificio, haciendo que los ladrillos temblaran. El sonido fue acallado por los gritos del pelirrojo, un sonido inhumano, Taekwoon rajó su garganta para acallarlo y después hundió la daga en su pecho.</p><p>La mujer estaba de nuevo de pie. Miró a Hakyeon, después a Taekwoon y huyó hacia la oscuridad de la calle. Taekwoon la siguió. Hakyeon no se giró para mirar. No quería volver a acercarse a esa esquina y, en esos momentos, estaba bastante seguro de que Taekwoon podía arreglárselas solo.</p><p>No se escuchaba nada aparte de la pesada respiración de Hakyeon. El Empujar aún estaba ahí y Hakyeon se tambaleó mientras recorría lentamente la pared, unos veinte pasos, y se sintió mejor. Aún lo amenazaba desde atrás, pero tras haber sido arrastrado tan cerca de la puñetera cosa, estar a esa distancia era un alivio. Estaba temblando, sentía sus latidos en los oídos, pero eso se debía principalmente a la adrenalina. Se sentía <em>vivo</em>.</p><p>Se apoyó en la pared y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta golpear el ladrillo mientras inhalaba el fresco aire de la noche. Era consciente de todo, de cada latido, de cada gota de sudor, la adrenalina haciéndolo más notorio. La sangre en sus manos estaba pegajosa.</p><p>Sintió movimiento a su derecha y antes de mirar ya sabía que era Taekwoon. No había nada en su rostro, ninguna expresión, y se preguntó si eso era bueno o malo. Pero supuso que había acabado con la mujer vampiro. Taekwoon no parecía ser de los que dejaban cabos sueltos. Eso significaba que había seis vampiros muertos y que Hakyeon había sobrevivido.</p><p>Taekwoon se movía lentamente, a una velocidad humana mientras caminaba hacia él y se mantuvo fuera de la luz de las farolas. No parecía nada alterado y eso no era justo. Hakyeon se sentía machacado hasta los huesos, sudoroso, lleno de sangre y jadeante.</p><p>Hakyeon dejó escapar la daga de entre sus escurridizos dedos. Repiqueteó al llegar al pavimento. No se iba a molestar en luchar contra Taekwoon, no tras aquel espectáculo. Extrañamente, no tenía miedo. Bueno, tenía miedo, Taekwoon daba miedo, era fuerte de una forma que Hakyeon comenzaba a darse cuenta tan solo en ese momento, pero no creía que estuviera ahí para hacerle daño. Si quería a Hakyeon muerto, habría dejado que los otros vampiros lo cogieran. Pero no lo había hecho.</p><p>Taekwoon se detuvo frente a él y Hakyeon fijó la mirada en él sin saber qué decir. Tras un momento de silencio, Taekwoon extendió las manos y agarró las muñecas de Hakyeon, levantando sus manos y tirando de ellas de una y otra forma; Hakyeon cayó en la cuenta de que estaba comprobando si se había hecho daño. Tenía el ceño algo fruncido. </p><p>―No estoy herido ―habló suavemente. Sus encantamientos se habían quejado cuando Taekwoon lo había tocado, un cansado intento de repelerlo. Los silenció. Taekwoon llevó una sus manos a su rostro, observando la sangre que tenía. Hakyeon suspiró―. No es mi sangre.</p><p>―Mm ―murmuró Taekwoon; Hakyeon se estaba cansando de esa silenciosa mierda vampírica. La idea lo abandonó cuando Taekwoon abrió los labios y una pequeña lengua rosa asomó para lamer la yema de sus dedos y <em>oh</em>.</p><p> Hakyeon dio un tirón, no por el deseo de escapar sino de sorpresa. Taekwoon no le hizo casi y limpió la sangre de sus dedos. Hakyeon se descubrió fascinado mientras observaba cómo lamía desde su palma hasta sus dedos, la lengua desapareciendo de vuelta en su boca. Pausó un momento, su aliento como un fantasma contra sus yemas, antes de volver a separar los labios; Hakyeon vislumbró sus colmillos y sintió que sus piernas perdían fuerza y su mandíbula se abría.</p><p>Taekwoon mordisqueó la punta de sus dedos, su mirada lanzándose al rostro de Hakyeon, antes de chupar los dos primeros dedos. Su lengua dio vueltas entre sus dedos y los chupó hasta dejarlos limpios, ahuecando las mejillas, y Hakyeon sintió sus colmillos arañar ligeramente su piel y su <em>boca</em>–</p><p>Taekwoon cambió de mano. No había tanta sangre como en la anterior, pero le dio el mismo tratamiento, succionando sus dedos hasta que desapareció.</p><p>Fue eterno y demasiado rápido a la vez. Taekwoon soltó sus muñecas, pero como Hakyeon no estaba seguro de qué hacer con ellas, las mantuvo ahí, flotando en el aire. Balbuceó.</p><p>Entonces Taekwoon lo aprisionó, las manos apoyadas en la pared a cada lado de sus hombros, como si Hakyeon estuviera pensando en huir. La fría pared contra su espalda se contrastaba con el cálido vampiro frente a él, alineado con él desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, y oh dios, Taekwoon estaba duro. Todas esas noches preguntándose si los vampiros podían... <em>podían</em>, eso era muy evidente. Hakyeon hizo un sonido en su garganta del que estaba seguro que se avergonzaría al día siguiente.</p><p>Taekwoon recorrió su cuello con la nariz y lamió las manchas de sangre que tenía, y sí, cierto, todo eso era por la sangre, no por Hakyeon. A los vampiros les gusta la sangre.</p><p>―Esto es desagradable ―murmuró Hakyeon mientras Taekwoon daba pequeños lametones felinos por su piel. Como respuesta, Taekwoon succionó en un punto de su mandíbula y Hakyeon jadeó y se arqueó, su cadera rozándose con la de Taekwoon. Le provocó una oleada de placer y Taekwoon <em>siseó</em>, el sonido muy suave y casi una inhalación. El vello en los brazos de Hakyeon se puso de punta. Sus manos aún estaban levantadas, inseguro de qué hacer con ellas. Sabía que deberían moverse, que <em>debería</em> pasar algo, pero Hakyeon no podía apartar a Taekwoon.</p><p> Taekwoon acarició con su nariz el recorrido de sus pómulos, quitando con sus labios las manchas de sangre de su rostro, lamiendo ocasionalmente. Hakyeon fue consciente de que estaba jadeando, los labios ligeramente abiertos y los ojos vidriosos. Debería estar aterrorizado hasta los huesos, pero Taekwoon estaba tan caliente, se sentía tan bien y la adrenalina cantaba en su sangre.</p><p>Taekwoon estaba lamiendo su mejilla, suaves caricias de esa preciosa lengua rosa, y después se movió hacia abajo, tan sólo un poco, para lamer la boca de Hakyeon.</p><p>―<em>Ah</em> ―jadeó antes de que aquellos labios sellaran los suyos. Sus manos se movieron por cuenta propia y agarraron su espalda con fuerza.</p><p>Taekwoon no le dio tiempo a respirar, a pensar, sus labios se movían insistentemente y Hakyeon se volvió sumiso bajo él, giró la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Una de las manos de Taekwoon se alzó para enredarse en el pelo de Hakyeon, la otra envolviendo la parte baja de su espalda y hacienda que se arqueara, sujetándolo contra su cuerpo. </p><p>Taekwoon lo estaba besando como si intentara derribar sus barreras y Hakyeon descubrió que le cedían las rodillas, que permitía a Taekwoon succionar su lengua en su boca. Podía sentir los colmillos, saborear el cobre en su lengua. Hakyeon gimoteó, quería eso, quería más. Clavó las uñas en la espalda de Taekwoon tan solo para comprobar si podía sacarle algún sonido. Taekwoon se retorció, sólo un poco, y después movió su cadera contra la suya, lenta, deliberadamente. Hakyeon gimió contra sus labios.</p><p>Taekwoon se separó y ya no parecía calmado. Creyó que incluso podía estar sudando ligeramente. Sus labios estaban resbaladizos y rojos por el beso. Se quedó contemplándolos, hipnotizado.</p><p>―Habrá otros ―dijo Taekwoon, y aunque su apariencia podía parecer alterada, su voz era constante y suave, como siempre. Hakyeon quería hacerle gritar, y no de la misma forma en la que quería que los vampiros gritaran.</p><p>― ¿Qué? ―preguntó tontamente, casi arrastrando la palabra como si estuviera borracho. Su cerebro parecía haber sufrido un cortocircuito cuando los labios de Taekwoon habían tocado los suyos.</p><p>―El nido enviará a otros cuando estos no vuelvan. Tenemos que salir de aquí ―respondió mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.</p><p>El nido. Sí. Hakyeon miró hacia la derecha, a los cuerpos tirados en la calle.</p><p>―Nrgh ―gimió, su cerebro aún no funcionaba correctamente. Se sentía débil, tembloroso, ahora por diferentes motivos.</p><p>Tal vez Taekwoon podía leerlo de alguna forma porque, usando el brazo que tenía por su cintura, lo alzó en brazos, como si fuera algún tipo de jodida damisela en apuros. Hakyeon chilló, en parte de la sorpresa y en parte por indignación, pero comenzaron a moverse, Taekwoon recorriendo la calle; Hakyeon cerró los ojos para no tener que ver cómo todo pasaba a su lado a una velocidad demasiado rápida.</p><p>Eventualmente, el movimiento se detuvo y Taekwoon lo dejó en el suelo. Hakyeon tuvo que soltar sus manos del agarre de su camisa. Se dijo a sí mismo tozudamente que no se iba a caer y sus piernas le obedecieron, sujetaron su peso cuando Taekwoon lo soltó.</p><p>Hakyeon miró alrededor y descubrió que estaban frente a la lavandería que se situaba bajo su piso.</p><p>―Ah ―exclamó girándose para mirar a Taekwoon―, realmente sabes dónde vivo.</p><p>Taekwoon alzó las cejas como si dijera <em>Obviamente</em>. Hakyeon se sonrojó. Se estaba sonrojando por culpa de un vampiro. Mierda.</p><p> ―Soy el único que lo sabe ―respondió Taekwoon suavemente, mirando a la ventana de su salón―. No nos han seguido. </p><p>―Oh, bueno, eso está bien ―añadió Hakyeon con la voz algo aguda, casi histérica. La adrenalina estaba desapareciendo y sin el Empujar sobre él, estaba exhausto. Y Taekwoon con su mirada fija, los movimientos fluidos, estaba comenzando a ser molesto, poniéndolo nervioso. Todavía le faltaba el aire por... por todo. Se movió, aún medio duro en sus pantalones, y Taekwoon lo siguió. Hakyeon se sonrojo aún más.</p><p>Quería que se marchara.</p><p>Quería que se acercara más, que entrara, que lo besara de nuevo. Tal vez más.</p><p>Bueno, <em>definitivamente</em> Taekwoon tenía que marcharse. Antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido.</p><p>Hakyeon lo contempló sin saber exactamente qué decir. Taekwoon tomó el mando avanzando y Hakyeon luchó con la necesidad de retroceder. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Hakyeon y dejó un rápido beso en sus labios. Después, había desaparecido.</p><p>Hakyeon parpadeó. Miró a todos lados, pero la calle estaba vacía aparte de la mujer en la lejanía que se alejaba. Sus encantamientos al fin estaban callados, silenciándose casi de forma audible. Las pobres habían tenido una noche dura.</p><p>Lentamente recorrió el camino hasta la puerta que lo llevaba a las escaleras de su piso. Mientras las subía utilizando la barandilla, palmeó sus bolsillos para buscar sus llaves. Aún estaban ahí. En realidad no había ningún motivo por el que debieran haberse caído, pero aun así parecía irreal. Era difícil relacionar la persona que se había levantado, cepillado los dientes, vestido y metido las llaves en el bolsillo con la que acababa de sobrevivir a una reyerta con seis vampiros y con la que acababa de ser besado hasta la saciedad por otro vampiro.</p><p>Con la persona que se habría tirado ha dicho vampiro si este no hubiera dejado de besarlo.</p><p>Hakyeon se sentó pesadamente en el último escalón y colocó la cabeza entre sus piernas, respirando lenta y profundamente</p><p>Qué estaba haciendo, en qué estaba <em>pensando</em>. Había caído tan rápidamente en el pozo que no sabía qué hacer, y ya no podía ver la luz.</p><p>Se miró las manos. Aún podía sentir los labios de Taekwoon en sus dedos, aún podía saborearlo en su lengua. No sabía cómo deshacerse de la sensación.</p><p>Se lamió los labios. Tal vez no quería.</p><p>Hakyeon se levantó, abrió la puerta y entró. <br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Una conmoción despertó a Hakyeon de un sueño profundo, sentándose tan rápidamente que su cuello crujió. Su cansado cerebro volvió a la noche anterior... el nido... lo habían encontrado...</p><p>Aturdido, se dio cuenta de que era de día, y obligó a su corazón a que se calmara. Escuchó la puerta abrirse con brusquedad y estaba intentando desenredarse de entre las sábanas y mantas en las que se había enmarañado cuando una voz profunda comenzó a gritar, ahogando los sonidos de las fuertes pisadas. </p><p>― ¿Contento? ―gritó Wonshik entrando en su habitación― He llamado a la puta puerta ―parecía listo para asesinar a alguien.</p><p>Hakyeon puso las manos sobre su pecho, sentía su corazón latir acelerado. Lo habían sacado tan rápidamente del sueño que ahora se sentía ligeramente enfermo. Miró la hora en la alarma y... demasiado pronto, era demasiado pronto.</p><p>― ¿Qué cojones? ―preguntó. Era lo único que le vino a la mente.</p><p>Wonshik lo ignoró.</p><p>― ¿Qué has hecho? ―gruñó, y el corazón de Hakyeon volvió a acelerarse, imágenes de la noche anterior parpadeando frente a sus ojos. Los vampiros... Taekwoon...</p><p>Cuando había llegado a casa la noche anterior se había desnudado, lanzado la ropa rota y manchada de sangre a la cesta y después se había tomado unos minutos para limpiarse los restos de sangre que Taekwoon se había olvidado en su piel.  También se lavó los dientes, pero eso no había ayudado mucho a eliminar la sensación de la boca de Taekwoon contra la suya.</p><p>Ahora, sin embargo, estaba agradecido de haber hecho todo eso. Esto ya iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil de esquivar. Se dio cuenta, antes de colapsar en la capa, de que se había dejado su maldita daga en la escena. No tenía su nombre ni nada por el estilo, y la mayoría de sus compañeros no la reconocerían, pero aun así.</p><p>Hakyeon terminó de desenredarse de la cama con un quejido y después miró interrogante a Wonshik, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Wonshik frunció aún más el ceño y le mostró... un periódico, un auténtico jodido periódico.</p><p>―Quién lee el periódico hoy en día ―gruñó Hakyeon, pero se lo arrebató de las manos de todas formas porque lo estaba agitando demasiado como para leer nada.</p><p>Wonshik resopló por la nariz.</p><p>―Lo he cogido de un puesto de camino aquí. Está por todos lados.</p><p>Hakyeon miró la portada, asustado de lo que pudiera encontrar. El titular decía «SEIS VAMPIROS MUERTOS EN LOS LÍMITES DEL ESTE». La respiración de Hakyeon se detuvo y tragó con pesadez. Leyó el artículo por encima, pero no había ninguna mención suya, de su daga o... o su problemático rescatador. Parpadeó mirando a Wonshik.</p><p>― ¿Yo no lo hice? ―dijo lentamente, intentando verse tan inocente como fuera posible sin sobreactuar. Era medio verdad.</p><p>―Oh ―respondió Wonshik con la voz algo aguda―, sí, quiero decir, por qué creería yo que tenía algo que ver contigo, no es como si estuvieras investigando el nido del este ni nada, y no es como si fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para ir por tu cuenta ―Hakyeon frunció el ceño ante eso, pero Wonshik continuó―, pero no, por supuesto, no fuiste tuvo, en qué estaba pensando... ¿eso es un chupetón? ―el repentino cambio de tema hizo que Hakyeon parpadeara. Wonshik estaba mirando atentamente... a algún lado... en su cuello... <em>mierda</em>...</p><p>Hakyeon llevó la mano a su cuello, al sitio en el que Taekwoon había estado succionando dulcemente la noche anterior. El sonrojo subió por su cuello hasta su rostro.</p><p>―Um ―murmuró incapaz de decir palabra alguna. Eso no sucedía con frecuencia.</p><p>Wonshik señaló al punto en el que la mano de Hakyeon tapaba la ofensiva marca.</p><p>― ¡Eso es un chupetón! ―gritó. Después pausó― No estaba ahí hace unos días.</p><p>―Um ―tartamudeó Hakyeon y se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo coherente―. No, no estaba.</p><p>―Oh dios mío ―resopló Wonshik―. Creí que estuviste fuera anoche, en una locura de caza, pero estuviste...</p><p>―No ―murmuró Hakyeon sonrojándose como un tomate. Normalmente no tenía ningún problema en compartir aquellas cosas (o compartir en exceso, según Wonshik) pero aquello... con Taekwoon... Hakyeon se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza por motivos que nunca podría explicarle a Wonshik.</p><p>― ¿Conseguiste su número? ―preguntó con un tono de burla. Hakyeon solo pudo gruñir. El periódico sonó al arrugarse cuando Wonshik lo recogió y Hakyeon lo miró tentativamente― Bueno, si al fin estuviste echando un polvo anoche, entonces supongo que volvemos al punto de partida con esto.</p><p>― ¿Qué es lo que sabemos? ―pregunto Hakyeon reponiéndose. Su sonrojo desapareció algo y se abanicó.</p><p>―Se han encontrado muertos a seis vampiros en los límites del este, uno algo mutilado, todos matados con una hoja de plata en el corazón, al parecer ―resopló Wonshik.</p><p>― ¿Han encontrado algo más? ―se aventuró Hakyeon― ¿Algo sobre los cuerpos o... o en el lugar?</p><p>Wonshik negó con la cabeza.</p><p>―Nada que sepamos. VCF se ocupa oficialmente del caso, por supuesto, pero estamos recibiendo información rápidamente por el Dragón ―sus ojos se entrecerraron―. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí al jodido amanecer? No soy el único que piensa que tienes algo que ver, sabes.</p><p>No estaba amaneciendo, pero eso no era lo importante. El estómago de Hakyeon se hundió.</p><p>―¿El Dragón?</p><p>―Bueno, más bien todos en HQ, eh, sospechan ―respondió Wonshik―. Pero, quiero decir, es un poco ridículo si lo piensas. Un cazador acabando con seis vampiros a la vez. ―sonaba algo avergonzado.</p><p>―Um, sí ―dijo lentamente―. Soy bueno, pero no tanto. </p><p>Wonshik se frotó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mano, y Hakyeon contuvo las ganas de suspirar de alivio.</p><p>―El Dragón no cree que fueras tú de por sí. Si lo hiciera, sería él quien hubiera venido echando tu puerta abajo. Pero sí que quiere verte. Quiere que le comuniques tu conclusión sobre la localización del nido.</p><p>― ¿Esta noche? ―preguntó Hakyeon sin molestarse en esconder el pánico en su voz. Kris inspiraba ese tipo de sentimientos.</p><p>Wonshik movió la cabeza.</p><p>―No. Nos ha dicho claramente que iba a estar con el VCF hoy, esta noche y gran parte de mañana. Van a volver a revisar la escena con un peine de dientes finos y después diseccionar los cuerpos. Va a estar trabajando con otros para pasarnos la información según la tenga para que también podamos analizarla. Quiere que esto se solucione.</p><p>―Así que, supongo que deberíamos dirigirnos a HQ ―dijo Hakyeon aturdido. Ahora que su corazón no latía como si quisiera escapar, el cansancio volvía a él. No quería tener que lidiar con aquello. No quería tener que fingir que nada, nada de los últimos meses, del año pasado, había pasado. Todo se había complicado demasiado. Quería despertarse con café asqueroso cortesía de Hongbin, discutir con Wonshik y verlo reír con luz en su mirada...</p><p>―No ―respondió Wonshik, y Hakyeon se sacudió.</p><p>Hakyeon estaba en el ahora, tanto como si le gustaba como si no, y el año pasado había sucedido. Tan sólo debía lidiar con aquello. Lidiar con Hongbin ido, un consentido (pero adorable) protegido, un Wonshik que se había se había pegado a él como si estuvieran cosidos. Un vampiro al que había besado.</p><p>―Yo voy a volver a HQ ―dijo Wonshik señalándose con el dedo―. Tú te quedas aquí, órdenes del Dragón. Se te ha ordenado que te partas la espalda con ese mapa y que entregues tus descubrimientos mañana por la noche.</p><p>Hakyeon se tomó un minute para procesarlo.</p><p>―Así que, la noche después de esta.</p><p>Wonshik lo miró.</p><p>―Sí, Hakyeon, ¿tengo que repetirlo de nuevo?</p><p>―He tenido una noche movida, vale ―gruñó Hakyeon y su corazón se saltó un latido, pero Wonshik se estaba riendo por sus propias conclusiones.</p><p>Wonshik se marchó después de eso, pero no sin antes burlarse algo más de Hakyeon sobre su chupetón. Todo era chirriantemente silencioso después de eso.</p><p>Hakyeon miró el reloj. Mañana por la noche, pensó lentamente. Mañana por la noche.</p><p>Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, tiró de las mantas y volvió a dormirse.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>No había mucha luz diurna para cuando Hakyeon se despertó de nuevo, pero necesitaba ese sueño. Su cuerpo no le había despertado con sueños ni pesadillas, y sólo podía estar agradecido por ello.</p><p>Arrastró los pies hasta el baño y entrecerró los ojos por la brillante luz artificial. Una vez se acostumbró, respiró profundamente, preparándose a sí mismo, y miró al espejo. Inclinó levemente la cabeza para mirarse el cuello, donde había una marca roja apenas visible.</p><p>Hakyeon agarró el borde del lavabo con fuerza, respirando profunda y lentamente. La boca de un vampiro había estado ahí, había succionado aquella marca en su piel. Eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara, la adrenalina pulsando con el recuerdo. Hacía que su cuerpo respondiera de otras formas, maneras en las que definitivamente no debería responder al recuerdo de un vampiro.</p><p>Hakyeon gruñó y se desnudó para poder ducharse. Puso el agua tan fría como el hielo como penitencia, y cuando salió se sentía limpio, tranquilo. Incluso se lavó los dientes dos veces por si acaso.</p><p>Desayunó cereales mientras lanzaba miradas al mapa. Después de que todo acabara, iría a hacer la compra, prepararía magdalenas a la cálida luz de la tarde. Pero ahora era demasiado tarde, el cielo manchado de dorado y rosa. En unos días podría, todo pasaría al olvido y volvería a la normalidad. Con suerte.</p><p>Durante un breve segundo, Hakyeon consideró ahogarse en la leche de los cereales, pero el momento pasó.</p><p>Lanzó el tazón (de plástico, barato) al fregadero y volvió a su mapay al tablón de corcho, apoyándose en la pared del salón. Cogió una chincheta roja y la clavó en el lugar del ataque de la noche anterior.</p><p>Después de eso, no había mucho más que hacer salvo sentarse, observar el mapa y esperar que algún tipo de revelación llegara. Había estrechado mucho la búsqueda, pero aún había varias manzanas que cubrir, cientos de edificios y negocios. El nido estaba en algún lado, algún lugar en ese punto rojo junto al canal, pero Hakyeon no sabía exactamente <em>dónde</em>.</p><p>Sus encantamientos no se quedaban callados y al principio pensó que era por su línea de pensamientos, pero tan solo se volvían más y más ansiosos, algunos de ellos calentándose y tintineando. El amuleto alrededor de su cuello comenzó a vibrar, una sensación casi reconfortante, mientras que el sol en su espalda picaba.</p><p>El corazón de Hakyeon se aceleró cuando la sensación de <em>vampiro</em> se volvió más intensa, sus encantamientos comenzando a arder. Si el nido lo había encontrado, estaría en problemas. No podrían entrar, pero podían encontrar cualquier cosa que tirarle por la ventana para obligarle a salir. No solía suceder, pero una vez, un importante trabajador de VCF estaba en casa con su familia cuando varios cócteles molotov entraron por la ventana y los obligaron a salir a la calle. No había sido bonito.</p><p>Se arrastró lentamente hasta la ventana, extendiendo la mano hacia su tobillo para sacar su daga antes de recordar que ya no la tenía.</p><p>―Mierda ―murmuró. Se sentó de rodillas, separó muy poco la persiana para poder ver el exterior. Su corazón se saltó un latido, después maldijo y suspiró de alivio.</p><p>Se peleó con las cuerdas de la persiana y tiró de ellas para que esta subiera y se bloqueara. El polvo cayó y le hizo toser, no recordaba la última vez que las había abierto por completo. Tampoco recordaba la última vez que había abierto su ventana. Quitar el pestillo fue fácil, pero abrirla le tomó varios momentos.</p><p>Apoyó las manos en el alféizar y asomó la cabeza. Hacía fresco fuera, las estrellas brillaban. Taekwoon miró hacia arriba, bajo una farola, quieto como una estatua. Aún era extraño lo humano que parecía pero, a la vez, tan diferente. Llevaba un jodido jersey de tonos fríos, pero ningún cuello de tortuga podía esconder lo que era.</p><p><em>Taekwoon, Taekwoon, por qué cojones estás ahí, Taekwoon</em>, pensó Hakyeon. Estaba medio molesto, medio excitado. Con un poco de miedo. Estas se estaban volviendo las Emociones Taekwoon por excelencia.</p><p>―Eres espeluznante ―habló bajito. Sabía que Taekwoon podía oírlo, pero no quería que sus vecinos lo hicieran―. Y no te quedes ahí, a plena vista ―añadió indicándole que se acerca al edificio, lejos de las luces―. Alguien va a verte y no quiero que me asocien contigo.</p><p>Taekwoon no lo escuchó. Aunque, notó Hakyeon contento, había comenzado a fruncir levemente el ceño. Casi era un puchero. Hakyeon aguantó las ganas de arrullarlo.</p><p>―Hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar ―respondió Taekwoon, hablando más alto de lo que Hakyeon jamás lo había oído. Su voz aún tenía esa suavidad en ella. Hakyeon se mordió el labio inferior.</p><p>Tenía tres opciones. La primera, podían tener esa conversación por la ventana. Aparte de parecer una mala obra de teatro, corrían el riesgo de que vieran a Taekwoon. Demasiado obvio. La segunda, Hakyeon bajaba, lo llevaba a la oscuridad y hablaban así. Aún bastante obvio y lo ponía en peligro. La tercera, invitar a Taekwoon. Aún estaría en peligro, pero podía retirar la invitación si lo creía necesario. Y sacaba al vampiro de la calle.</p><p>O podía cerrar su ventana e ignorar la situación por completo, pero ya se había dado cuenta de que intentar ignorar a Taekwoon de cualquier forma era jodidamente casi imposible. Probablemente se quedara ahí durante horas.</p><p>Hakyeon golpeó el alféizar con los dedos. ¿Y si Taekwoon se volvía contra él, le hacía daño? Oh dios, ¿y si <em>no lo hacía</em>?</p><p>Hakyeon había estado pensando mucho en aquel beso.</p><p>―Está bien ―saltó―. Vale, puedes entrar, pero...</p><p>Taekwoon ya estaba en el marco de la ventana, aterrizando con suavidad. Hakyeon ni siquiera lo había visto moverse. Se cayó de espaldas, aterrizando de culo mientras Taekwoon entraba silenciosamente. Después estaba sobre él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cintura y tumbándolo por completo, sus manos enredándose en el pelo de Hakyeon mientras lo besaba. Todo sucedió más rápido de lo que Hakyeon podía procesar.</p><p>Jadeó, el sonido ahogado en la boca de Taekwoon, y él... él dejó escapar un leve sonido, satisfecho. Succionó su labio inferior, recorriéndolo con la lengua y Hakyeon gimió arqueándose.</p><p>―Espera ―habló girando el rostro. El olor de Taekwoon, su sabor... todo subía a la cabeza de Hakyeon, y la inconfundible sensación de vampiro hacía que su cuerpo vibrara, su corazón bombeando por la adrenalina. Sus encantamientos estaban calientes, hormigueaban, pero no se habían disparado, como si hubieran sabido la intención de Taekwoon―. Pensé... dijiste que tenías cosas que discutir.</p><p>―No las tengo ―murmuró Taekwoon parpadeando, sus ojos brillaban en la débil luz.</p><p>Hakyeon sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, su pecho hinchándose y tenía en la punta de la lengua el echar a Taekwoon. Eso estaba mal, era un problema, no debería estar haciéndolo. Estaba mal de tantas formas.</p><p>Taekwoon estaba mirando sus labios.</p><p>― ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―susurró con los ojos abiertos al mirar hacia arriba, a los ojos de Taekwoon.</p><p><em>No l</em><em>e</em><em>s mires a los ojos</em>, recordó.</p><p>―Me gusta besarte ―respondió suavemente, su mirada huyendo como si estuviera... ¿avergonzado? O, joder.</p><p>Hakyeon emitió un sonido entre un gemido y un sollozo porque simplemente no lo entendía, no...</p><p>Tomó el rostro de Taekwoon con sus manos y lo besó, separando los labios al contacto para poder asomar la lengua contra los suyos. Taekwoon gruñó, las manos tirando más del cabello de Hakyeon, y mordió levemente su lengua, sus dientes desafilados arañándola dulcemente. El estómago de Hakyeon dio un vuelco y sus encantamientos estallaron enviando una leve onda por su cuerpo. Taekwoon hizo un sonido de placer.</p><p>―Hacen cosquillas ―dijo como explicación, respirando en su boca. Una pausa―. Me gusta ―mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Hakyeon tan solo para incitar otra pequeña descarga.</p><p>―Otra vez ―jadeó Hakyeon, demandante.</p><p>Taekwoon lo hizo, algo más fuerte esa vez, sin hacerle sangrar pero lo suficiente para hacerle jadear. Después descendió mordisqueando su mandíbula, acariciando con su nariz su cuello. Se movió, ya no estaba sobre su cintura sino que se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Hakyeon las separó fácilmente, era tan fácil para Taekwoon, y habría tomado un momento para avergonzarse, pero Taekwoon estaba mordiendo suavemente su cuello, por encima de su pulso, y cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba gritándole, sus latidos acelerándose.</p><p>La inquietante sensación de sus colmillos rozando su cuello, como si fueran agujas recorriendo su piel, le hizo gritar arqueando el cuerpo y provocó en Taekwoon un sonido que se perdió al incorporarse para besar a Hakyeon de nuevo, la boca abierta y con rudeza, insistente. Hakyeon le dejó tomar y tomar. Fácil.</p><p>Sus caderas estaban alineadas de tal forma que le hacía muy difícil a Hakyeon el pensar, y Taekwoon se sentía fuerte entre sus piernas. Hakyeon rodeó su cintura con las piernas y atrajo más sus cuerpos.</p><p>Se sentía como si Taekwoon estuviera tomando el aire de sus propios pulmones, apenas dándole la oportunidad de hacer más que tumbarse ahí y aceptarlo, dejar que tuviera lo que quisiera, a por lo que había venido. Estaba tan excitado que dolía y Taekwoon también debía estarlo, pero no lo demostraba. Era tan silencioso mientras que él hacía los soniditos más patéticos, gimoteando en su boca.</p><p>Hakyeon se dirigió hacia abajo, las manos agitándose por sus costados, y tomó el borde del jersey de Taekwoon, tirando de él. Su piel estaba caliente, suave y algo húmeda. Se las arregló para arrugar la prenda hasta justo bajo los hombros de Taekwoon antes de que se atascara. Aun así siguió tirando, quería más piel.</p><p>Taekwoon dejó de besarlo y se separó lo suficiente para poder sacárselo por la cabeza. El movimiento fue rápido, fluido, e hizo que un leve pánico recorriera su cuerpo al despertar sus instintos. <em>Vampiro</em>.</p><p>Taekwoon lanzó lejos el jersey y este aterrizó entre las notas de Hakyeon haciendo que revolotearan. Su pelo estaba de punta en lugares extraños. El pánico pasó.</p><p>―Oh ―gimoteó Hakyeon. Taekwoon era adorable, inhumano, pero adorable. Era levemente más alto que Hakyeon pero era considerablemente más ancho, más fuerte, los músculos más tonificados. Parecía que podía sujetar a Hakyeon contra una pared mientras..., pero por supuesto que podía, daba igual la forma de su cuerpo porque <em>vampiro</em>, pero ese no era el punto―. Eres precioso ―dijo con suavidad, su rostro sonrojándose. Estaba tan absolutamente jodido. Taekwoon no dijo nada pero sus ojos se habían vuelto intensos, más de lo que ya eran, y el pene de Hakyeon respondió. Mierda―. ¿Vamos a tener sexo? ―preguntó avergonzado.</p><p>Esa era una mala idea, una idea horrible. Era ilegal, pero más que eso, simplemente estaba mal. Los humanos no se follaban a los vampiros, era la Regla Número Dos (la Regla Número Uno era que no dejabas que te mordieran, uh). De alguna forma, el hecho de que no debería hacerlo provocaba que lo deseara más. Su cuerpo estaba vibrando y él temblaba tanto que sus dientes casi castañeaban.</p><p>Hakyeon estaba nervioso, muchos pensamientos rodando por su cabeza, y comenzó a balbucear.</p><p>―Quiero decir, sé que probablemente sea una mala idea y tú eres... lo que eres... pero aún no me has matado y supongo que eso es una buena señal... ―Hakyeon se detuvo algo indignado cuando Taekwoon tan solo le quitó la camisa por la cabeza, el algodón tropezando con sus labios durante un momento. Farfulló y habría dicho algo más, pero entonces Taekwoon estaba inclinándose sobre él, presionando sus torsos juntos y el cerebro de Hakyeon sufrió un cortocircuito.</p><p>Eso era mucha piel. Demasiada. Insuficiente. Taekwoon estaba tan jodidamente caliente y una vez acomodado sobre su cuerpo volvió a besarlo, las manos volviendo a su pelo. Hakyeon se arqueó intentando conseguir tanto contacto como fuera posible, clavando las uñas en la espalda de Taekwoon, tal vez con demasiada fuerza. Sus encantamientos chisporroteban, a Hakyeon no se le ocurría otro término. Sentía como si fuera a explotar. El sudor se arremolinaba en el hueco de sus clavículas, junto con la línea de su vello. Había tanta energía recorriéndolo que casi sentía que deberían salir llamas de las yemas de sus dedos.</p><p>Taekwoon se separó, descendió y renovó el chupetón que había succionado en el cuello de Hakyeon la noche anterior. Hakyeon inhaló el aire fresco con gratitud.</p><p>― ¿Por qué estás tan cálido? ―preguntó sintiéndose sin aire. Estaba sudando sobre las notas del caso. No le importó.</p><p>― ¿Te molesta? ―preguntó, el aire golpeando la húmeda piel de Hakyeon.</p><p>―No ―jadeó negando con la cabeza para darle énfasis―. Es solo, la primera vez estabas tan frío...</p><p>―Pensé que te gustaría si estaba más cálido ―dijo Taekwoon con simpleza. Mordisqueó el cuello de Hakyeon, lamió el sudor de sus clavículas y a Hakyeon se le escapó una queja rota.</p><p>Había oído que los vampiros podían controlar muchas cosas de sus cuerpos, incluida la temperatura. Era algo extraño verlo y... ¿Taekwoon lo había hecho <em>por</em> él? Porque pensó que le gustaría.</p><p>―Oh ―gimoteó―. Así que, entonces, ¿quieres esto? ―no estaba seguro de por qué quería tanto una confirmación, especialmente no cuando podía sentir la endurecida polla de Taekwoon presionando contra la suya incluso a través de los vaqueros que llevaba, pero la necesitaba.</p><p>―Mm ―murmuró Taekwoon recorriendo su esternón, los labios rozando los tatuajes del triángulo y los ojos de los búhos.</p><p>―Sólo... nadie sabe de verdad, sabes, si los vampiros tienen sexo... si los vampiros desean el sexo. y yo solo... ―se cortó con un sollozo porque Taekwoon había descendido más para succionar su pezón―. <em>Mierda</em>.</p><p>―Quiero esto ―susurró Taekwoon contra su piel. Se movió hacia arriba para que su rostro volviera a estar al nivel del de Hakyeon―. Te deseo a ti.</p><p>Hakyeon sentía que todo el aire había escapado de él. La mirada de Taekwoon era tan intensa, tan centrada, como si todo en aquel momento girara en torno a Hakyeon.</p><p>―Yo también te deseo―murmuró sonrojándose. Admitirlo fue como el golpe final de una puerta que se cierra, y aun así como la liberación de unas cadenas, como una maldición y una salvación a la vez.</p><p>―Mm ―Taekwoon volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Hakyeon. Se detuvo un momento para succionar lentamente el pezón que había ignorado y Hakyeon gritó, pero entonces estaba descendiendo más, más...</p><p>Hakyeon se revolvió cuando los labios de Taekwoon rozaron su ombligo. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos. Enredarlas en el cabello de Taekwoon parecía peligroso. Al final se decidió a dejarlas cuidadosamente sobre sus hombros, las uñas arañando con suavidad. Taekwoon continuó, siguiendo el leve camino de vello que desaparecía bajo la pretina de los pantalones.</p><p>Los encantamientos volvieron a arder cuando Taekwoon comenzó a quitarle los pantalones. También se llevó la ropa interior con ellos, y Hakyeon dejó caer la cabeza contra la alfombra, escuchando algunos papeles arrugarse bajo su pelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se centró en respirar, en tranquilizar a sus encantamientos, en la velocidad de su corazón...</p><p>El aire estaba frío contra su pene. Estaba duro, vergonzosa y completamente duro, su pene sonrojado y curvándose hacia su estómago. Sus pantalones y ropa interior estaban por sus mulos, y Taekwoon los dejó ahí para agarrar la cintura de Hakyeon, sus dedos acariciando el hueso.</p><p>Taekwoon apoyó su frente contra su estómago, encorvándose un poco. Estaba respirando, algo pesadamente en realidad; Hakyeon podía sentir la cálida respiración en su sensible piel, y eso era algo extraño. Un vampiro jadeando.</p><p>No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando. Estaba clavando sus uñas demasiado fuerte en sus hombros. Había pensado, antes, en tener la cálida boca de Taekwoon sobre su pene, pero esos colmillos eran sobrecogedores, como mínimo, Y Hakyeon tenía la sensación de que no estaban en completo control voluntario.</p><p>Al final, Taekwoon descendió, el movimiento lento, pero aun así Hakyeon tembló como si lo hubiera sorprendido. Taekwoon mordisqueó la cabeza, besando gentilmente la punta. No intentó tomarla en su boca, y Hakyeon se sintió algo aliviado. Lamió la punta, se detuvo varios segundos y volvió a lamer. Hakyeon se dio cuenta de que estaba lamiendo el presemen.</p><p>Estaba seguro que ya había rasgado la piel de los hombros de Taekwoon con sus uñas.</p><p><em>Vampiro,</em> gritaban débilmente sus encantamientos cuando Taekwoon acarició con su lengua la cabeza de su pene, succionando muy cuidadosamente. No se había esperado... eso. No había pensado que Taekwoon iría tan despacio o que sería tan gentil. Taekwoon besaba como si se estuviera ahogando, y no había nada de urgencia en ese momento.</p><p>El pecho de Hakyeon se arqueó y su cuerpo se tensó como si fuera a saltar.</p><p>―No tengo toda la noche ―dijo, y quería sonar demandante pero tan solo sonó roto.</p><p>―Sí, la tienes ―respondió Taekwoon. Aun lamía felinamente su miembro.</p><p>Hakyeon resopló.</p><p>―Vale, bueno, no puedo hacer esto toda la noche o me dará un ataque al corazón ―o sus encantamientos se autodestruirían. Se preguntó si eso tan solo le haría cosquillas a Taekwoon―. Quiero más ―murmuró tirando de sus hombros.</p><p>Taekwoon elevó la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos de Hakyeon, y después se volvió desconcertantemente quieto. Predador. Peligro. <em>Vampiro</em>.</p><p>Hakyeon lo deseaba tanto.</p><p>―Tengo lubricante y condones ―susurró. Taekwoon parpadeó lentamente, pero se mantuvo inmóvil―. Si, ya sabes, quieres hacer eso.</p><p>Taekwoon se deslizó de nuevo hacia arriba, como tinta en el agua. No rompió el contacto visual y le recordó a Hakyeon a aquella vez en el callejón, cuando se había acomodado sobre su cuerpo y susurrado en su oído <em>«</em>¿Querías más?<em>»</em></p><p>―Quiero más ―repitió como si finalmente estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta―. Te quiero a ti.</p><p>―Sí ―exhaló Taekwoon y de nuevo estaba besándolo. Tan solo duró unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para hacer que su cabeza diera vueltas de nuevo.</p><p>Taekwoon se separó y Hakyeon supo, de alguna forma, qué quería.</p><p>―Está en el cajón de la mesilla de noche de mi cama... ―no consiguió terminar la frase antes de que Taekwoon hubiera desaparecido. Hakyeon tuvo el tiempo justo para sentir el frío así como la vergüenza, tumbado en el suelo con los pantalones medio quitados y su pene endurecido. Tal vez debieran llevar esto a otro sitio...</p><p>Taekwoon había vuelto, acomodándose entre sus piernas como si nunca se hubiera ido. Hakyeon captó una imagen de pies descalzos, vio que se había quitado los zapatos. Taekwoon mantuvo la botellita en sus manos para que Hakyeon la inspeccionara. Era la botella correcta y Hakyeon asintió. Taekwoon parecía complacido. No estaba seguro de cómo sabía eso, la expresión de Taekwoon no cambiaba, pero, de alguna forma, lo sentía.</p><p>― ¿Sin condones? ―preguntó, y las comisuras de Taekwoon se arquearon levemente― ¡No te rías de mí! ―gritó aunque Taekwoon no estaba realmente sonriendo, y mucho menos riéndose― Supongo que, um, ¿no los necesitamos? ―aventuró.</p><p>Taekwoon negó con la cabeza abriendo la tapa de la botella, y Hakyeon supuso que eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir. Comenzó a retorcerse para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior aún con Taekwoon entre sus piernas.</p><p>―Los vampiros no pueden transportar las mismas enfermedades que los humanos ―habló suavemente Taekwoon, y Hakyeon dejó de moverse para escucharlo. Taekwoon se separó y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa, dejándolo desnudo. Hakyeon tembló por más motivos que solo la temperatura, pero Taekwoon se acomodó cerca de él rápidamente, como una estufa personal―. Y estoy más que seguro de que no hay peligro de embarazo.</p><p>―Definitivamente, no ―exclamó Hakyeon, y Taekwoon lo sorprendió riéndose. Giró el rostro cuando lo hizo, como si fuera consciente de sí mismo, y fue una risa muy suave, pero risa al fin y al cabo. Provocó cosas raras en Hakyeon.</p><p>Había tenido tiempo para pensar que tal vez estaba más metido en eso de lo que creía antes de que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Taekwoon y este se moviera. Entonces Hakyeon ya no podía pensar en nada más porque Taekwoon se había levantado muy rápidamente y sus pantalones estaban siendo pateados con rudeza. No llevaba ropa interior. El pene de Taekwoon estaba... oh. Estaba tan duro como el de Hakyeon, su miembro sonrojado y resbaladizo en la punta, y eso tranquilizó algo a Hakyeon. Su boca se abrió inconscientemente, quería probarla, pero esa idea voló de su mente porque <em>vampiro</em>.</p><p>Y Taekwoon estaba de nuevo arrodillándose entre sus piernas, manoseando la botella de lubricante y su mano cayó entre sus piernas. Hakyeon hizo un sonido que solo podía parecerse a un balbuceo y separó más las piernas para darle mejor acceso a Taekwoon.</p><p>Sus dedos estaban fríos con el líquido cuando los pegó contra él, y Hakyeon se retorció. Taekwoon lo miró interrogante, sin parpadear.</p><p>―Puedes ―dijo Hakyeon; y, de nuevo, esperaba brusquedad pero Taekwoon tan solo presionó un dedo en su interior, lentamente. Ni si quiera tiraba―. No soy virgen ―murmuró―. Puedes ir más rápido.</p><p>Taekwoon lo ignoró moviendo sus dedos cuidadosamente dentro y fuera. Estaba tan centrado que Hakyeon se sentía incómodo, consciente de sí mismo de formas que no había estado desde la adolescencia. Sin mencionar el hecho que su lentitud le estaba dando tiempo para pensar sobre... todo. La situación. Realmente no necesitaba pensar en ello, o en cuán mala idea era todo eso. Cuánto se había hundido en el pozo.</p><p>―Por favor ―soltó Hakyeon. Su corazón volvía a acelerarse, y no solo de la excitación.</p><p>Tal vez Taekwoon lo sintió, tal vez oyó el palpitar de nuevo. porque le hizo caso y deslizó un segundo dedo junto al primero, moviéndolos inmediatamente.</p><p>―Sí ―jadeó Hakyeon, y entonces Taekwoon introdujo un tercer dedo, empujando con cuidado. Hakyeon tuvo la sensación de que Taekwoon observaba su rostro atentamente en busca de reacciones, pero había cerrado los ojos, la mirada de Taekwoon demasiado para él. Su pecho se infló y sus caderas empujaron contra los dedos rítmicamente, su propio ritmo más rápido que el de Taekwoon. Parecía determinado a ir despacio.</p><p>Hubo ruido de movimiento y entonces Taekwoon se estaba acomodando sobre el cuerpo de Hakyeon, haciendo que abriera los ojos. Taekwoon se colocó con un codo en el suelo, esa mano moviéndose para quitarle el sudoroso pelo de la cara a Hakyeon, la otra mano aún entre sus piernas, sus dedos moviéndose gentilmente.</p><p>―Ah ―jadeó Hakyeon, arqueándose hasta que se tocaron sus torsos. Estaba a punto de salírsele el corazón del pecho. Se preguntó si Taekwoon podía sentirlo.</p><p>Sus manos se movieron para agarrarse bruscamente en la espalda de Taekwoon y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando la larga línea de su garganta muy cerca de la boca del otro. Taekwoon no descendió a morderla, como Hakyeon había esperado. Quería que Taekwoon volvía a hacerlo, quería la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo.</p><p>No quería examinar esa urgencia demasiado de cerca.</p><p>En cambio, Taekwoon encogió los dedos en su interior y las uñas de Hakyeon recorrieron su espalda con brusquedad mientras gemía, mucho más fuerte de lo que se lo hubiera hecho a un amante humano, sus ojos cerrándose de nuevo. Taekwoon gimió y el sonido viajó directamente al pene de Hakyeon. Entonces, desaparecieron los dedos de Taekwoon.</p><p>―Mírame ―ordenó suavemente, el aire chocando con el rostro de Hakyeon.</p><p>Abrió los ojos parpadeando, aturdido, encontrándose con los de Taekwoon. Ya estaba sonrojado, pero la forma en la que Taekwoon lo miraba le hizo ponerse incluso más rojo. Su único consuelo era que Taekwoon parecía bastante tocado, el aire pegándose a su rostro, los labios hinchados. Hakyeon le había hecho eso. Se lamió el labio inferior y los ojos de Taekwoon se oscurecieron.</p><p>La mano que tenía entre las piernas de Hakyeon se estaba moviendo y después la punta de su pene estaba presionando contra su entrada. Durante un momento, Hakyeon se olvidó de respirar, incapaz de separar la mirada de la de Taekwoon mientras este movía sus caderas lentamente hacia delante, follándose a Hakyeon con una suave estocada.</p><p>Era tirante, de una forma agradable, y Hakyeon respiró temblorosamente, disfrutando de la sensación. La mirada de Taekwoon había caído hasta la boca de Hakyeon, sus labios separados, y Hakyeon dejó que sus ojos se cerraran. La mano libre de Taekwoon subió para acunar su rostro, la otra, aún conectada con el codo que usaba para colocarse sobre su cuerpo, aún enredada en su cabello.</p><p>Taekwoon descendió dejando ligeros besos sobre sus párpados y Hakyeon gimoteó.</p><p>―No pensé que fuera a ser así ―admitió en voz baja.</p><p>―Mm ―murmuró Taekwoon y Hakyeon supo que era una pregunta.</p><p>―Pensé que serías más brusco ―susurró.</p><p>Taekwoon se quedó quieto, tan solo un segundo, y el corazón de Hakyeon volvió a acelerarse.</p><p>―Me gusta de esta forma ―murmuró Taekwoon y casi sonó a la defensiva. Besó la comisura de sus labios y Hakyeon se giró para besarlo, tentativo primero, después más fuerte, abriendo la boca en un gemido cuando Taekwoon comenzó a moverse.</p><p>Estaba irritantemente bajo control, sus embestidas con ritmo, demasiado lentas para hacer que se corriera pero demasiado rápidas para que se relajara. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, no lo suficiente. La fricción del pene de Taekwoon en su interior era exquisita, pero Hakyeon no sabía durante cuánto tiempo podía hacer aquello antes de volverse loco. Evidentemente, Taekwoon tenía un aguante que él no. El pene de Hakyeon dolía, goteando con presemen en su tripa. Eso era una <em>tortura</em>.</p><p>―No puedo ―sollozó y Taekwoon se quedó quieto, que era la última jodida cosa que Hakyeon quería―. Necesito... más, por favor ―enredó las piernas en la cintura de Taekwoon, los tobillos juntos, intentando conseguir algo de equilibrio. Sus manos aún se agarraban con desesperación a su espalda, a pesar del hecho que su piel estaba resbaladiza por el sudor. Hakyeon movió la cintura y Taekwoon siseó, así que lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo, cogiendo su ritmo hasta que, de repente, Taekwoon se movía de nuevo, encontrándose con las embestidas de Hakyeon.</p><p>Hakyeon gimió, sus abdominales se encogieron, los pies se retorcieron.</p><p>―Tócame ―suplicó, y la mano de Taekwoon se movió de su rostro, deslizándose por su pecho para poder tomar su miembro. Extendió el presemen desde la punta por su longitud, después comenzó a masturbarlo a la misma velocidad que sus caderas se movían. Sus embestidas se aceleraban, pero aún eran rítmicas, mientras que Hakyeon se retorcía desesperadamente, todo el ritmo perdido. Dejó escapar un sollozo roto―. Necesito... Yo... por favor, Taekwoon...</p><p>―Ah ―jadeó Taekwoon, sus caderas temblando por primera vez, y se inclinó para morder ligeramente el cuello de Hakyeon. No rompió la piel, pero el afilado contraste entre los colmillos contra su piel llevó a Hakyeon al límite con un sollozo de su nombre. Se encogió contra él mientras temblaba durante su orgasmo, escondiendo el rostro en su hombro.</p><p>Taekwoon se había quedado quieto a excepción de su mano, que bombeaba cuidadosamente su miembro mientras pasaba el momento. Hakyeon hizo un sonido que sonó algo parecido a «nngg» y después cayó de espaldas en el suelo, completamente agotado.</p><p>Taekwoon acarició con la nariz la marca que sus dientes habían dejado en su piel antes de presionar los labios contar ellos. Después estaba besándole de nuevo, muy suavemente, los labios cerrados.</p><p>― ¿Te has corrido? ―preguntó Hakyeon contra sus labios. Se detuvo― ¿Puedes, em, correrte?</p><p>―Mm ―respondió Taekwoon―. Puedo. Pero no lo he hecho ―se separó para mirarle, su rostro curioso―. ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?</p><p>Hakyeon parpadeó, demasiado cansado para esta mierda vampírica.</p><p>―Uh, bueno, lo justo es justo, ¿no? ―levantó un poco sus caderas, mostrándole el semen esparcido sobre su propio estómago.</p><p>―Eso no es lo que he preguntado ―dijo Taekwoon suavemente, sus ojos extrañamente lúcidos.</p><p>Hakyeon se sonrojó.</p><p>―Sí ―murmuró―. Me gustaría que te corrieras. Preferiblemente... ―inhaló temblorosamente―, preferiblemente dentro de mí ―apartó la mirada de Taekwoon al decir lo último.</p><p>―Date la vuelta ―respondió Taekwoon, y hubo un timbre en su voz que Hakyeon no había oído antes, algo sedoso, peligroso. Su corazón, que se había tranquilizado, volvió a latir con rapidez y la lánguida sensación postorgásmica en sus extremidades desapareció bajo la vibración de sus encantamientos.</p><p>Hakyeon luchó por apoyarse en sus codos, separándose de Taekwoon. Jadeó un poco cuando el pene de Taekwoon abandonó su interior, pero se dio la vuelta, tumbado boca abajo en el suelo. Más hojas sonaron bajo él e impacientemente las quitó de en medio. Entonces Taekwoon estaba sobre él, su frente contra la espalda de Hakyeon, y oh, eso era mucha piel. Sus codos acabaron en el suelo a ambos lados de los hombros de Hakyeon para que este aún pudiera respirar, y sus piernas separaron las de Hakyeon. El tatuaje del sol en su espalda estaba ardiendo.</p><p>El pobre corazón de Hakyeon volvía a estar acelerado, pero su pene, atrapado entre su estómago y el suelo, volvía a endurecerse. Hakyeon se tomó un momento para mosquearse ligeramente, pero Taekwoon se estaba moviendo y volvía a introducirse de nuevo.</p><p>―Joder ―soltó, su frente cayendo al suelo. Estaba tan sensible, casi doloroso. </p><p>Taekwoon estableció un ritmo rápido, sin demorarse. Aún no era rudo y mordió la oreja de Hakyeon, su nuca, lamiendo el sudor de ahí antes de descender por su espina. Hakyeon atrapó su miembro justo cuando Taekwoon apoyó su frente contra el tatuaje de sol en su espalda, y esto le envió una oleada de energía por el cuerpo. Taekwoon dejó escapar un sonido ahogado que se transformó en un suave y dulce gemido, el miembro de Hakyeon respondió al sonido y Taekwoon se quedó quieto tras él, respirando con dificultad contra su espina.</p><p>Hakyeon movió un poco su cadera, intentando bajarlo de su orgasmo sintiendo su pene moverse en su interior. Bueno. Los vampiros podían tener sexo. Y podían tener orgasmos. Anotado.</p><p>Taekwoon salió de su interior y Hakyeon se dejó caer al suelo, su mejilla pegándose a un folio.</p><p>―Vuelvo a estar duro ―se quejó. Las manos de Taekwoon se quedaron quietas donde habían estado acariciando suavemente el tatuaje del sol, torturando a la pobre cosa. Después giró a Hakyeon―. No puedo hacerlo de nuevo, moriré ―dijo porque Taekwoon tenía un brillo en sus ojos.</p><p>Tomó las caderas de Hakyeon y comenzó a lamer en línea por debajo de su miembro y Hakyeon gritó, su cuerpo arqueándose y la piel extremadamente sensible.</p><p>―No puedo ―habló―, no puedo, no puedo...</p><p>Volvió a correrse unos minutos después, la mano de Taekwoon bombeando su pene y sus labios rodeando la cabeza, cuidadoso con los colmillos mientras succionaba con fuerza. Hakyeon observó aturdido cómo tragaba. Hizo que su pene respondiera y Taekwoon lo miró, petulante.</p><p>― ¿Me besas? ―preguntó y la petulancia desapareció del rostro de Taekwoon para ser reemplazada por una emoción que no conseguía descifrar.</p><p>Taekwoon subió (fluido, con gracia, <em>vampiro</em>) y amablemente lo besó.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon salió del baño, pantalones de chándal bajos en su cadera, la toalla cubriendo su pelo. El vapor escapó por la puerta tras él, el olor a chicle hasta ofensivo.</p><p>Taekwoon estaba justo donde lo había dejado, sentado de piernas cruzadas entre las arrugadas notas del suelo del salón y mirando atentamente los brillantes colores del mapa de la ciudad en el corcho.</p><p> ―Puedes usar mi ducha, si quieres ―habló Hakyeon tentativamente. Su cerebro se sentía lento, vago. Durante la ducha, mientras se enjabonaba con el jabón de aroma endulzado, había sido capaz de medio convencerse de que todo había sido una alucinación. Pero Taekwoon aún estaba ahí, haciendo que su corazón volviera a acelerarse, así que, había pasado de verdad.</p><p>Hakyeon no sabía qué hacer. Tal vez ese era el momento en el que finalmente lo atacaba. Tal vez era cuando Hakyeon debería atacarlo primero.</p><p>Taekwoon no respondió a su oferta. En cambio, habló.</p><p>―Has estado buscando el nido en los límites del este ―no era una pregunta.</p><p>―Bueno, sí ―respondió acercándose a él para mirar ambos al mapa―. Soy un cazador, ¿recuerdas?</p><p>―Mm ―gruñó. No miraba a Hakyeon.</p><p>―Y, quiero decir, tú ya lo sabías porque has estado siguiéndome ―Hakyeon dejó que la acusación se quedara en el aire, y Taekwoon ni lo confirmó, ni lo desmintió―. Lo que no sé es, ¿<em>por qué</em> has estado siguiéndome a todos lados? ―lo que quería preguntarle era a qué estaba jugando. Porque tenía la sensación de que no era algo que fuera a acabar bien para él.</p><p>Taekwoon estuvo en silencio durante muchos segundos, y Hakyeon comenzó a jugar con su toalla, frotándose la cabeza con ella y secándose el pelo con ella.</p><p>―Sabía quién eras desde el primer momento en que te vi, Hakyeon ―contestó finalmente con suavidad, y escuchar su nombre dicho por el vampiro le provocó un escalofrío―. Eras... ―se quedó en silencio, frunciendo un poco el ceño como si no pudiera pensar en la palabra adecuada.</p><p>Hakyeon podía terminar la frase por él. Débil, decepcionante. Hakyeon tenía una gran reputación, y normalmente vivía a la altura. Aunque alrededor de Taekwoon fallaba constantemente. Taekwoon no había ni sudado para tumbarlo, más de una vez,  después lo había salvado de aquellos vampiros y ahora... bueno. Hakyeon ya no vivía a la altura de su reputación.</p><p>―Fiero ―se decidió finalmente Taekwoon, y Hakyeon lo miró sorprendido―. Podría haberte atacado, herido ―se detuvo―. Aún podría ―finalmente miró a Hakyeon y este le devolvió la mirada, helado―. Me tienes miedo.</p><p>Hakyeon asintió. No había ningún motivo para negarlo.</p><p>―Y aún así te encuentras con mi mirada, la barbilla alta, incluso cuando estás temblando hasta los huesos ―Taekwoon se levantó sin romper el contacto visual. Hakyeon tuvo que mirar hacia arriba―. A pesar de lo que eres, de lo que soy, me encuentro... ―frunció el ceño y Hakyeon quiso borrar la arruga― involucrado.</p><p>Hakyeon abrió la boca de sorpresa y Taekwoon apartó la mirada para volver a fijarla en el mapa.</p><p>― ¿Qué harás, cuando lo encuentres? ―preguntó de repente.</p><p>Le tomó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que hablaba del nido. Cuando respondió, su voz era ahogada.</p><p>―Siempre estamos alerta, obviamente, pero, um, esto ―señaló las notas de todo el sitio― es reciente. Me asignó el caso mi... supervisor. Quería que encontrara la localización del nido o, al menos, centrarla tanto como fuera posible.</p><p>Taekwoon miraba al mapa con el ceño fruncido.</p><p>―Yo sé dónde está.</p><p>― ¿Lo sabes? ―jadeó Hakyeon― ¿La localización exacta?</p><p>―Mm.</p><p>― ¿Me lo... dirías?</p><p>De repente, Taekwoon estaba justo frente a él, el movimiento hizo que el cabello de Hakyeon se removiera.</p><p>―Debes prometerme que no irás tras el nido, que dejarás que otros se hagan cargo ―miró fijamente a sus ojos, desconcertantemente intenso, y Hakyeon tragó.</p><p>―Lo prometo ―respondió fácilmente. Aquellas eran sus órdenes, y tras el altercado de la noche pasada, no estaba deseando volver.</p><p>―Son los que transformaron a tu amigo ―añadió suave, gentilmente, pero aún así Hakyeon sintió las palabras como una explosión. Le faltó el aire, se encogió, y las manos de Taekwoon lo tomaron por los hombros, acariciando su piel con amabilidad. Era como si temiera que se desmayara.</p><p>No era realmente una sorpresa. Para sacar adelante lo que había pasado, necesitaba haber varios vampiros involucrados y mucha planificación, organización y cerebro. Todos habían sospechado que el nido del este estuvo tras eso, pero escuchar la confirmación fue doloroso, como mínimo.</p><p>Hakyeon respiró profundamente varias veces por la nariz.</p><p>―Estoy bien ―dijo―. No voy a desmayarme.</p><p>Taekwoon no lo soltó.</p><p>―Promételo ―era como un perro con un hueso.</p><p>Hakyeon lo miró a los ojos.</p><p>―Lo prometo.</p><p>Taekwoon lo miró con fijeza durante un largo momento y después lo soltó.</p><p>―Están en uno de los sótanos más bajos de la fábrica textil del canal.</p><p>Hakyeon parpadeó.</p><p>―Pero esa fábrica está en funcionamiento ―contestó aturdido. Taekwoon ladeó levemente la cabeza―. ¿No sería inseguro?</p><p>―Es una fábrica muy grande y como aún funciona, no es un sitio en el que se exactamente se espera que un aquelarre de vampiros pase sus días ―Taekwoon se detuvo pensativo―. E imagino que tendrán algunos caminantes diurnos.</p><p>Hakyeon asintió. La mayoría de los nidos los tenían por seguridad. Humanos que habían sido hipnotizados, normalmente por el jefe, el más mayor, el más fuerte, que los obedecerían mientras se escondían durante el día, durmiendo. La hipnosis solía desaparecer en el momento en el que se rompía el contacto visual, pero los vampiros más fuertes podían mantenerla más tiempo.</p><p>― ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? ―preguntó.</p><p>Taekwoon arqueó una ceja y Hakyeon se permitió sorprenderse durante un momento por esa muestra de emoción. La ceja decía «Estás un poco lento esta noche, ¿no?<em>»</em></p><p>―El nido es una amenaza para mí. Es una amenaza para ti. Quiero que desaparezca.</p><p>Hakyeon se tomó un segundo para pensarlo. Había muchos motivos por los que Taekwoon podría estar mintiendo, pero sus motivos para querer que desaparecieran parecían válidos. Los elimias y los nidos nunca se habían llevado bien. Pero, normalmente, los vampiros no les daban pistas a los cazadores. De nuevo, Taekwoon había demostrado que no era exactamente lo que Hakyeon había esperado de succionadores. Pronto descubriría si decía la verdad.</p><p>Se acercó al corcho y lo quitó de la pared, mapa, chinchetas y todo incluido.</p><p>―Tengo que contarles esto a HQ ―aún faltaba para el amanecer y si llevaba esa información inmediatamente, podrían preparar una redada para cuando el sol saliera. Miró nervioso a Taekwoon como si fuera a intentar detenerlo, pero simplemente lo veía impasible mientras se apresuraba por su apartamento, vistiéndose con rapidez― ¿Me, em, seguirás hasta ahí? ―preguntó finalmente cuando se hubo vestido, excepto los zapatos.</p><p>Taekwoon negó con la cabeza.</p><p>―No puedo acercarme al lugar en el que trabajas.</p><p>Eso lo sorprendió un poco.</p><p>―Wow, así que algunos encantamientos sí que funcionan en ti. Estarían encantados de saberlo en HQ.</p><p>Taekwoon frunció el ceño.</p><p>―El nido no parará esta noche. No puedes ir andando. Llama a tu amigo que tiene pinta graciosa, el del coche.</p><p>Hakyeon imaginó que se refería a Wonshik. Se indignó momentáneamente porque Taekwoon le estuviera mandando de repente, pero sabía que tenía razón, así que simplemente buscó su móvil. Le envió un mensaje a Wonshik diciéndole que alguien debía llamar a Kris y lo llevara a HQ, y mientras él debía ir a buscarlo. No especificó qué sucedía, de repente estaba algo paranoico, como si los vampiros hubieran pinchado su teléfono. Tan solo dijo quera un tema sensible.</p><p>Cuando apartó la mirada del teléfono, Taekwoon lo estaba observando. No se había puesto su camisa, simplemente se había vestido con los pantalones y eso , como mínimo, le distraía. Hakyeon aún se sentía algo aturdido. Todo eso era bastante irreal. ¿Había tenido sexo? ¿Con un vampiro? Ese vampiro. El mismo vampiro que actualmente estaba medio desnudo, algo sudoroso y que lo miraba como si quisiera tumbar a Hakyeon en el suelo y repetirlo todo.</p><p>― ¿Estarás aquí cuando vuelva? ―preguntó. No estaba seguro de qué respuesta quería oír.</p><p>―Mm ―contestó Taekwoon.</p><p>Eso hizo que, por algún motivo, se sonrojara.</p><p>―Gracias por... gracias ―murmuró. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y, antes de que Hakyeon pudiera pensárselo mejor, se acercó a Taekwoon, apoyó las manos en su pecho ligeramente y lo besó suavemente en los labios. Su corazón se aceleró en el momento en el que se acercó a él y sus encantamientos respondieron al contacto.</p><p>Taekwoon giró la cabeza y profundizó el beso.</p><p>Sonó el claxon fuera de la casa. Ag, Wonshik, como un padre impaciente. Ni si quiera se había molestado en salir del coche.</p><p>Hakyeon se separó y Taekwoon se lamió los labios, la mirada que le dedicó tan intensa que era como si pudiera atravesarlo.</p><p>―Yo. Me voy. Ahora. Sí. ―dijo Hakyeon lentamente, yéndose vacilante cuando el coche tocaba otra vez más el claxon. Tuvo que volver rápidamente para coger el mapa, pero después volvió a salir por la puerta.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>La oficina del dragón parecía más terrorífica de lo normal. Tal vez Kris se había hecho con nuevos encantamientos. El hombre se veía preparado para asesinar, de pie tras su mesa con círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, inclinándose hacia Hakyeon. De alguna forma hacía que su apariencia cansada se viera amenazadora, mientras que Wonshik, que estaba a su derecha, solo parecía dormir con los ojos abiertos.</p><p>― ¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Kris, implicando que rodarían cabezas si no lo estaba. Hakyeon sabía que había mucho en juego. Si estaba equivocado, si Taekwoon le había mentido y preparaban un asalto que acababa en fracaso, el nido podía asustarse y marcharse para mudarse a un sitio nuevo. Entonces volverían al punto de partida.</p><p>Hakyeon respiró profundamente.</p><p>―Bastante seguro, sí. Creo que el nido se esconde en la fábrica textil junto al canal.</p><p>Kris apretó los labios hasta formar una línea y miró el mapa de Hakyeon que había soltado, corcho y todo, en su mesa.</p><p>― ¿Cómo lo sabes?</p><p>―Bueno ―comenzó Hakyeon―, utilicé los archivos para, eh, tener una idea de la actividad en el área y llegué a la conclusión de tres puntos calientes ―gesticuló a las tres áreas manchadas de rojo―. Hice una excursión ―Wonshik gruñó―, <em>ex</em><em>cursión diurna</em> en la zona. Pregunté un poco y descubrí que el área que más evitaban era el canal. Uno de los puntos calientes ―señaló al lugar en cuestión― se sobrepone al canal, y ese era del que, de todas formas, más sospechaba. Tiene mucha actividad, pero si te fijas, hay una extraña zona muerta en el centro. No pasa nada tras el anochecer, ninguna persona que desaparezca, ningún avistamiento. Simplemente nada. Hasta ayer por la noche ―Hakyeon señaló la chincheta roja―. Ahí es donde se encontraron los cuerpos de los seis vampiros. Y en medio de esa zona muerta, la fábrica.</p><p>―Hay muchas fábricas en el punto muerto ―respondió inexpresivamente Kris.</p><p>Wonshik se movió como si se hubiera despertado.</p><p>―Mientras esperábamos a que llegara, señor ―habló dando un paso hacia delante―, entramos en la base de datos y encontramos que varias personas de la fábrica habían desaparecido, mientras que ninguna otra en el área tuvo ese problema ―le dio a Kris cinco archivos que este ojeó.</p><p>― ¿Por qué no se muestra en nuestros registros? ―preguntó como si la omisión de información fuera una ofensa personal.</p><p>―Porque no desaparecieron tras caer la noche ―explicó Hakyeon―. Desaparecieron durante el día, estaban trabajando un minuto y al siguiente, no. Solo hacemos seguimiento de los que desaparecen por la noche.</p><p>―Crees que el nido tiene caminantes diurnos que atraen a la gente de la zona durante el día ―comentó Kris, y Hakyeon asintió. Kris apretó los labios―. Esto es un buen trabajo ―añadió a regañadientes dejando los archivos―. ¿Y estás completamente seguro de que el nido está ahí? Si te equivocas, nos afecta a todos.</p><p>Hakyeon hinchó el pecho.</p><p>―Sí.</p><p>Kris suspiró, se pasó una mano por la cara y después buscó su teléfono.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon estaba sentado tras un escritorio en una de las grandes habitaciones de HQ. No tenían cubículos, las mesas, los escritorios y las sillas metidas en líneas desorganizadas.</p><p>La gente a su alrededor iba con prisas, hacían llamadas, se pasaban archivos unos a otros. El asalto debía ser oficialmente guiado por el VCF, pero aún estaban trabajando duramente en el misterioso caso de los seis vampiros muertos y las noticias del ataque les habían dado a todos nuevas energías por si algo importante se escondiera en el caso.</p><p>Hakyeon comprobó su reloj. Las seis de la mañana. El sol debía estar saliendo por el horizonte. Se preguntó qué había hecho Taekwoon, si había esperado que Hakyeon volviera y se había visto forzado a marcharse a casa antes de que saliera el sol. La idea, por algún le hizo sentirse triste.</p><p>Una montaña de archivos cayó de repente en el escritorio de Hakyeon con un golpe que lo hizo saltar. Wonshik estaba de pie sobre él.</p><p>―Quería que le echaras un vistazo a esto.</p><p>Hakyeon lo miró boquiabierto.</p><p>―He descubierto un nido de vampiros ―dijo indignado―. He hecho suficiente.</p><p>―Es el caso de los seis vampiros muertos ―replicó Wonshik, y el estómago de Hakyeon dio un vuelco―. No espero que hagas ninguna conclusión milagrosa de nuevo, solo necesito ojos frescos.</p><p>Hakyeon casi se rió. Casi.</p><p>Leyó los archivos. Tener que fingir sorpresa o perplejidad era estresante. Nunca había sido un buen actor cuando se trataba de esas cosas. Pero se tomó su tiempo, leyendo cuidadosamente. Eso no era difícil. Estaba tan cansado que muchas veces tuvo que leer una línea muchas veces para comprenderla. No había ninguna mención de que se encontrara una daga en la escena, aunque habían conseguido descifrar que hubo dos cuchillas diferentes, y muy posiblemente dos individuos distintos. Hakyeon sabía cuán extraño debía verse para alguien con una perspectiva externa.</p><p>Sanghyuk se pasó y Hakyeon lo miró detenidamente amodorrado. Se veía demasiado emocionado. Y despierto.</p><p>― ¿Qué hora es? ―gruñó Hakyeon.</p><p>―Casi las diez ―respondió Sanghyuk irradiando energía juvenil. Hakyeon parpadeó lentamente. Había estado ahí sentado, leyendo con cuidado aquellos archivos durante casi cuatro horas. No era de extrañar que su culo estuviera dormido.</p><p>Se levantó.</p><p>―Creo que necesito café.</p><p>―Pareces completamente cansado, viejo ―comentó Sanghyuk con una sonrisa ladina.</p><p>―Aún puedo patearte el trasero si no tienes cuidado ―respondió Hakyeon. De repente hubo quietud en la habitación, todos quedándose quietos y las conversaciones muriendo. Hakyeon se preguntó si había dicho algo malo, pero entonces Wonshik apareció a su lado.</p><p>―El asalto está listo ―susurró en su oído, y el estómago de Hakyeon se hundió cerca de sus rodillas. El momento de la verdad.</p><p>Alguien encendió la televisión en la esquina de la habitación para poner el noticiario local, mientras que otra persona trajo una radio entonada a la frecuencia de VCF. Hubo interferencias ocasionales de la radio, cargada de estática, pero la mujer con el excesivamente grande micrófono de la televisión dijo algo más, sobre cómo VCF había reunido a una gran cantidad de oficiales para desarrollar lo que parecía un ataque. Continuó con cómo habían evacuado el área, entrevistó a algunas personas e intentó acercar la cámara, pero fue rechazada. El área entera había sido acordonada.</p><p>Hakyeon descubrió que todo lo anegaba, un constante zumbido en sus oídos. Tal vez era por lo cansado que estaba, o porque muchas cosas habían pasado muy rápido. La gente a su alrededor había dejado lo que estaban haciendo para ver cómo sucedía el asalto, y aparte de los susurros ocasionales, todos estaban en silencio, esperando.</p><p>Taekwoon... no había mentido. No consiguieron escuchar mucho, sólo las órdenes para entrar, después un «estamos dentro», «estamos en el primer nivel del sótano» y después «procedemos a bajar más» y después mucho silencio de la radio, mientras que la mujer en la televisión llenó el tiempo recitando del tirón las estadísticas del área y otros hechos estúpidos. Se detuvo cuando las explosiones comenzaron.</p><p>El retroceso de un vampiro que moría era malo. Pero cuando era un nido completo, y especialmente de un vampiro más viejo, los de cientos de años que dirigían nidos como aquel, bueno. Algunas veces podía ser realmente malo.</p><p>Este fue realmente malo.</p><p>Hakyeon descubrió que estaba aturdido, su cerebro intentaba dirigirlo a muchas direcciones a la vez así que tan solo dejó de funcionar. Taekwoon le había dicho la verdad. Acababan de exterminar uno de los mayores nidos de la costa oeste gracias a la información que un vampiro le había dado voluntariamente. Tras haberse acostado con dicho vampiro.</p><p>Los oficiales de VCF estaban retirándose del edificio porque muchas partes se habían vuelto inestables y estaban colapsando. Había habido varias bajas, dijeron, pero tenían dos vampiros en custodia, rodeados de plata y en bolsas de lona. Y el líder del aquelarre estaba muerto. Hakyeon miró el reloj de la pared. Había pasado una hora.</p><p>Era consciente de todo lo que estaba mal con esa imagen mientras sus compañeros cazadores comenzaron a felicitarlo. Sanghyuk estaba radiante, golpeándole en los brazos emocionado, y Wonshik le daba palmaditas. Alguien le revolvió el pelo. La gente seguía repitiendo el buen trabajo que había hecho, seguían dándole palmadas, sonriendo y gritando de alegría. Sí. Cha Hakyeon. Un excelente cazador de vampiros.</p><p>Hacía unas horas había estado bajo un vampiro, arqueándose por su tacto, jadeando contra sus labios.</p><p>Hakyeon tembló. No sabía qué sentir. No sabía qué estaba <em>haciendo</em>.</p><p>Algo debió verse en su rostro porque Wonshik le rodeo con un brazo.</p><p>―Oye―dijo con el rostro marcado por la preocupación―, ¿estás bien? </p><p>Hakyeon lo miró, miró el rostro que conocía tan bien, y durante un momento pensó en contarle todo. Se sentía tan a punto de estallar, tan histérico, que la idea casi parecía divertida. Todo estaba tan jodidamente <em>mal</em>.</p><p>―Sí ―respondió, su voz temblando un poco―. Supongo que solo estoy un poco aturdido. Es mucho que procesar.</p><p>Wonshik puso una cara rara y Hakyeon supuso que expresaba conmiseración. Como si lo entendiera.</p><p>―Sí, lo sé. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? No creo que a nadie le importe, estoy bastante seguro de que el resto del día va a ser mucha celebración.</p><p>El pánico de Hakyeon retrocedió, tan solo un poco, bajo la sensación de cariño de Wonshik.</p><p>―No ―respondió suavemente―, gracias. Em, celébralo tú. Yo voy a bajar a las literas y dormir. Vigila a Sanghyuk. ―Wonshik asintió rápidamente, pero Hakyeon sintió su mirada pesadamente en su espalda mientras se alejaba.</p><p>HQ estaba equipado de tal forma que uno podía prácticamente vivir ahí si quería. Había una habitación realmente grande con dos filas de camas y al final de la habitación había una puerta que llevaba al baño, el cual tenía varios aseos y lavabos, así como duchas.</p><p>La puerta de la habitación se cerró fuertemente tras Hakyeon. Estaba vacío pero no completamente silencioso, el sonido de la celebración aún se filtraba ahí. Se dejó caer en una cama. Un colchón de muelles, bastante incómodo, pero las sábanas estaban limpias y Hakyeon estaba muerto de cansancio. Tumbarse fue un gozo.</p><p>Intentó atravesar sus pensamientos, hacer que dejaran de dar vueltas por su mente en un desdibujado pánico lo suficiente para intentar llegar a una decisión racional sobre todo.</p><p>Era un cazador. Eso lo sabía. Había hecho el amor con un vampiro. Eso también lo sabía. Pero lo que no sabía era cómo arreglarlo, cómo reconciliar esas dos cosas.</p><p>Cerró los ojos. <em>No podían reconciliarse</em>. No podían. Hakyeon no podía arreglarlo. Nada podía hacerlo. Nada podía deshacerlo.</p><p>Respiró profundamente y dejó que la verdad lo tomara. Era extrañamente tranquilizante. No había nada que hacer con lo que había pasado. Era un cazador. Iba a seguir siendo un cazador. Había hecho el amor con un vampiro. Y probablemente iba a hacerlo de nuevo, siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo. Los eventos no encajaban, pero podía mantenerlos separados encerrándolos en dos partes diferentes de sí mismo.</p><p>No podía dejar de ser un cazador, ni lo haría. Pero podía hacer una excepción, por Taekwoon.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Hakyeon se despertó horas después con la espalda resentida y la cabeza extrañamente clara. Todo estaba más tranquilo, pero aún había fuertes voces flotando a través de la puerta, por lo que tal vez no se había dormido tanto tiempo.</p><p>Se levantó lentamente, sus músculos protestando. Estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando decidió que quería ducharse, así que lo hizo. No había jabón con olor a chicle, sólo barras individuales plastificadas en una cabina, de las que se ven en los hoteles. Tal vez habían sido cogidas de un hotel de verdad.</p><p>Sus músculos estaban algo más relajados cuando salió, incluso pagando el precio de oler como cualquier otro. Y la toalla picaba, pero había sido repetidamente lavada en su corta vida, así que Hakyeon no iba a quejarse mucho. Buscó por el gabinete y encontró un cepillo de dientes sin usar y un tubo de pasta de dientes que estaba casi vacío, pero tras apretarlo vigorosamente, le proporcionó la suficiente pasta para lavarse los dientes.</p><p>Lo único malo era que tenía que volver a ponerse su ropa sucia, pero no olían a sucio, y su otra opción era usar uno de los uniformes almacenados. Eran color caqui y desagradables, y probablemente olían a rancio porque nadie los usaba jamás.</p><p>Cuando salió al brillante pasillo se sentía como él, se sentía normal.</p><p>Todos aún estaban reunidos en la oficina, juntos, bebiendo. Había muchas botellas de cerveza vacías y Hakyeon podía ver que también habían acabado el vodka. Sonrió un poco. Rara vez estaban tan felices.</p><p>Sanghyuk fue el primero en verlo y se lanzó a él rodeando sus hombros con su brazo. Hakyeon observó la botella de cerveza en su mano y Sanghyuk pareció avergonzado demasiado tarde.</p><p>―Dije que lo vigilaras, no que le dieras alcohol ―le dijo a Wonshik minutos después.</p><p>―Déjalo ser un estúpido adolescente por esta vez, madre gallina ―respondió sirviéndole un vaso de vodka―. Hoy lo hemos hecho bien.</p><p>Hakyeon se lo bebió con cuidado. Hicieron un brindis por él y se permitió ser feliz. El nido en los límites del este había desaparecido. <em>Había desaparecido</em>.</p><p>―Por Hakyeon ―dijo Wonshik brillando de orgullo―, por conocer al enemigo.</p><p>Hakyeon casi se atragantó con su bebida.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Wonshik condujo a Hakyeon a casa. No era tan tarde, un poco después de las siete de la tarde, pero como el invierno estaba cerca ya estaba completamente oscuro, las farolas encendidas, completamente brillantes. Tal vez era la imaginación de Hakyeon, pero parecía que había más gente en la calle de lo normal.</p><p>Wonshik se acercó a la curva de su casa sonriendo. Parecía más feliz de lo que Hakyeon lo había visto en mucho tiempo, y algo de ello le dolía, sólo un poco. Wonshik merecía ser feliz.</p><p>Wonshik aparcó, dirigió su sonrisa a Hakyeon y su expresión se congelo.</p><p>―Oh, no ―gruñó.</p><p>―Sep ―respondió Hakyeon desabrochando su cinturón e inclinándose sobre la palanca de cambios para darle un abrazo. Deliberadamente apretó el rostro de Wonshik contra su hombro para que no pudiera quejarse (aunque aun así lo intentó. Hakyeon lo ignoró) ―. Te quiero ―dijo con sinceridad―. Eres un buen amigo.</p><p>―Hueles a jabón barato de hotel ―se quejó girando el rostro para poder hablar―. Quítate de encima.</p><p>― ¿Me quieres? ―preguntó aún aferrándose a su amigo.</p><p>Wonshik se retorció.</p><p>―No.</p><p>―Sí ―siseó en su oído, girando el rostro para poder hacerle una pedorreta en la mejilla. Wonshik gritó como una niña pequeña. Fue muy satisfactorio.</p><p>― ¿Sientes algún vampiro cerca? ―preguntó después de que Hakyeon lo liberara de su mortal agarre. Estaba limpiándose la mejilla.</p><p>Hakyeon se detuvo, su corazón acelerado porque sí, sí lo sentía.</p><p>―No ―respondió.</p><p>Wonshik puso mala cara a su babosa mano antes de limpiarla en la camisa de Hakyeon.</p><p>―Ah, bueno, tal vez es... ―hizo un gesto vago con la mano― todo.</p><p>―Sí ―accedió Hakyeon, tal vez asintiendo con demasiado vigor.</p><p>―’Nas noches, tío ―Wonshik sonrió con facilidad y Hakyeon lo abrazó una vez más antes de salir del coche. </p><p>La sensación de <em>vampiro</em> se volvía más fuerte según se acercaba Hakyeon a su apartamento, golpeándolo en la cara una vez entró. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Se quitó los zapatos, atravesó la cocina y llegó al salón.</p><p>Taekwoon estaba acurrucado en su sofá leyendo un libro. Uno suyo, se dio cuenta. Su ropa no era la misma que antes y estaba vestido por completo, excepto por sus pies descalzos asomando al final de sus pantalones. Así que debía haber vuelto a su escondite. Donde fuera que estuviese.</p><p>Taekwoon miró a Hakyeon cuando este entró, pero ni dijo nada, ni sonrió. Hakyeon estaba, de alguna forma perversa, contento de verlo. Parecía tan gruñón, pero Hakyeon estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que era la forma de su rostro. No sabía qué significaba que comenzara a comprender los matices de Taekwoon. Estaba emocionalmente cansado, no podía pensar en nada de eso esa noche.</p><p>Caminó lentamente hasta el sofá y se subió al regazo de Taekwoon, sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura. El libro se deslizó de sus manos cuando las alzó para agarrar la cintura de Hakyeon, la suave cubierta cayendo al suelo con un amable golpe. Hakyeon dejó las manos en los hombros de Taekwoon, disfrutando de su calidez, y lo besó. Taekwoon se lo permitió, suspirando en su boca.</p><p>Cuando se separaron, Hakyeon habló.</p><p>―No estaba seguro de si seguirías aquí ―Taekwoon no respondió, tan solo parpadeó lentamente, mirándolo―. Tenías razón, sabes. Sobre el nido. Ha desaparecido.</p><p>Su corazón volvió a acelerarse con otro nudo porque pensar que Taekwoon le había dicho la verdad volvía a traer al frente todo de lo que estaba inseguro. Hakyeon podía lidiar con sus propias acciones, sus propias razones, pero no podía descubrir las de Taekwoon. No comprendía por qué lo había besado en vez de matarlo, y no sabía cómo lidiar así con lo desconocido. Simplemente sentía que estaba esperando a que cayera la bomba.</p><p>― ¿Quieres morderme? ―preguntó de repente. Taekwoon se quedó quieto, esa quietud inquietante. La respiración de Hakyeon se aceleró, sus dedos golpeando los inmóviles hombros de Taekwoon. Sus encantamientos vibraban, soltaban chispas como si comprendieran la conversación― ¿Y bien?</p><p>Taekwoon asintió lentamente.</p><p>Hakyeon no estaba seguro si la pregunta era hipotética o no, no estaba seguro de si lo había preguntado por curiosidad o si se estaba ofreciendo. Y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo se la había tomado Taekwoon. Pero, a pesar de eso, bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta con dedos temblorosos y se la quitó. Era como si intentara demostrar algo, pero el qué y a quién, no lo sabía. Tras un segundo de duda, también se quitó la camisa y estuvo medio desnudo en el regazo de Taekwoon, temblando.</p><p>Taekwoon observó el proceso, sus ojos oscuros y decididos. Su ceja se había arqueado un poco, y gentilmente acarició su espalda desnuda, tarareando tiernamente, mientras Hakyeon comenzó a temblar de anticipación.</p><p>― ¿Dolerá? ―preguntó con suavidad, no quería sonar asustado. El dolor no era algo a lo que temía, sino que debería estar asustado de la posibilidad de morir, y aún así ahí estaba.</p><p>―Mm ―murmuró Taekwoon, un suave sonido de asentimiento. Parpadeó mirándolo, los ojos decididos mientras esperaba.</p><p>Hakyeon podía sentir su propio pulso, la sangre palpitando por sus oídos. Taekwoon no dijo nada más, silencioso incluso en ese momento, y Hakyeon no sabía si lo agradecía o no. Tragó con fuerza, la mirada descendiendo desde los ojos de Taekwoon hasta el cuello de su camisa.</p><p>―Hazlo ―soltó antes de que cambiara de idea.</p><p>Esperaba... algo, algo de rudeza, que Taekwoon finalmente lo atacara, que lo cogiera por el pelo y lo mordiera, pero Taekwoon lo acercó lentamente para que sus torsos se rozaran, amable incluso entonces. Hakyeon temblaba tanto que estaría avergonzado si no fuera por el miedo.</p><p>Algunas veces, Hakyeon se preguntaba si Taekwoon lo había hipnotizado y él no se había dado cuenta. Taekwoon era tan diferente, todo sobre él era silencioso y sutil. Tal vez su hipnosis funcionaba igual que él, no era ráfaga de locura sino algo lento y venenoso que se filtraba por las grietas de Hakyeon y se acomodaba en sus huesos hasta que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que ya no actuaba por voluntad propia.</p><p>Taekwoon detuvo esa línea de pensamiento besándolo, y Hakyeon jadeó aguantándose un sollozo. Sus manos se agarraron a la camisa de Taekwoon. Había estado luchando durante tanto tiempo, había moldeado su cuerpo en una precisa arma, era el mejor cazador del hemisferio norte, pero ya no se sentía así, no cuando Taekwoon lo tocaba. Se sentía pequeño, frágil y tan temporal como la parpadeante llama de una vela. Sería tan fácil para Taekwoon apagarlo. Y Hakyeon le había dado permiso para hacerlo, y estaba confiando en que no lo hiciera. Confiando en un vampiro.</p><p>Hakyeon rió, un sonido corto mientras rompía el beso.</p><p>―La he jodido tanto ―dijo girando el rostro para mirar al techo. Después lo giró algo más para darle a Taekwoon un acceso perfecto, y este finalmente se inclinó y acarició con su nariz desde la mandíbula hasta su cuello como había hecho tantas veces antes.</p><p> No dijo nada, no le dio ningún aviso aparte del suave beso que dejó en su pulsación antes de morder. Sucedió muy rápido y <em>dolía</em>, un dolor corto y afilado, y Hakyeon dejó escapar un sonido de sorpresa al exhalar, sintiendo que le habían quitado el aire.</p><p>Taekwoon se separó un poco, ya sin morder, y Hakyeon sintió una espesa línea de sangre deslizarse por su clavícula. Entonces, la boca de Taekwoon volvía a estar sobre la herida y sujetaba a Hakyeon con algo más de fuerza mientras succionaba con suavidad. Todo se sentía mucho más gentil y lánguido de lo que esperaba, sin dolorosa urgencia. Tentativamente elevó las manos y las enredó en el cabello de Taekwoon para que pudiera acunarlo gentilmente mientras se alimentaba. Podía oírlo tragar.</p><p>Hakyeon contó sus latidos con los ojos cerrados. Sentía hormigueos, pereza, más y más débil y cálido cada vez que Taekwoon tragaba. Estaba mal, era enfermizo, todo estaba tan patas arriba y había cruzado todas las líneas imaginables. No era justo que se sintiera tan dulce e íntimo.</p><p>Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que Taekwoon se había apartado. Abrió los ojos parpadeando.</p><p>― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó aturdido.</p><p>―Eso es todo ―respondió Taekwoon con suavidad. Aún acariciaba con su nariz el lado de su cuello, lamiendo las heridas que había hecho y limpiándolas. Descendió para lamer el reguero que había descendido por su pecho.</p><p>Tras un momento de Hakyeon pensando ausente, comenzó a acariciar su cabello.</p><p>― ¿Tengo buen sabor? ―murmuró.</p><p>―Mm ―respondió de acuerdo. Volvió a ascender y presionó su boca contra la de Hakyeon, y este lamió su propia sangre de los labios de Taekwoon.</p><p>Había metido <em>tanto</em> la pata.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you're  crazy (and i'm out of my mind)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wonshik siempre se arrepentirá de no haber podido decirle más veces a Hongbin que lo quería.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wonshik golpeó la puerta del baño con el puño, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara por encima del agua golpeando la bañera.<br/>―¡Date prisa, joder! ―gritó golpeando rítmicamente― Todavía tengo que ducharme.<br/>―Deberías haberlo hecho antes ―respondió Hongbin con voz cantarina. Parecía que el agua se volvía más sonora.<br/>―Te estaba haciendo a ti antes ―exclamó Wonshik, y hubo un golpe seco cuando Hongbin tiró algo (el champú de Wonshik, resultó ser después) contra la puerta― ¿Qué estás haciendo?<br/>―Afeitarme, ¿a ti qué te parece?<br/>―No necesitas afeitarte ―se burló― ¿Acaso te sale vello facial siquiera?<br/>Se apagó el agua. Al fin, Hongbin sacó la cabeza por la puerta, su rostro perfectamente seco y sin vello.<br/>―Me arrepiento de haberte dejado que me lo hicieras antes ―dijo con dulzura.<br/>―No, no lo haces ―respondió Wonshik. Cogió a Hongbin por la muñeca y lo sacó por la puerta para poder rodear su cintura con el brazo libre y sujetarlo cerca. Besó suavemente los labios cerrados de Hongbin. Cuando se separó, Hongbin estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco― Lo sé ―dijo apoyando su frente contra la de Hongbin―. Soy un tonto.<br/>―Ah, pero eres mi tonto ―respondió Hongbin con una sonrisa. Se deshizo de su agarre, alejándose hacia la cocina. Había algo extraño en su forma de andar, su espalda de repente tensa, y Wonshik sonrió y suspiró al verlo. Le sorprendía cuánto costaba conseguir que Hongbin dijera aquello en broma. Hakyeon bromeaba sobre cómo Wonshik estaba emocionalmente atrofiado, pero al menos podía decir «te quiero».<br/>Parecía que una bomba hubiera explotado en el baño, las toallas tiradas en el suelo y varias botellas de productos desordenadas. Se agachó y recogió el champú del suelo a sus pies. Miró tristemente a la ducha.<br/>―Ya es demasiado tarde ―dijo con pena―. Tendré que ir a la caza oliendo a basura de cinco días.<br/>―Tan solo hueles a basura de tres días ―respondió Hongbin desde la cocina. También hurgaba ahí, probablemente creando otro gran desorden sin motivo, igual que en el baño. Había noches en las que Wonshik volvía a casa tras una cacería y estuvo seguro de que les habían robado, a pesar de los encantamientos, simplemente porque sus cosas estaban por todos lados. Después había entrado a su habitación y descubierto a Hongbin dormido en su cama, estirado y ocupando todas las mantas. No es como si su apartamento tuviera el más mínimo desorden, así que, aparentemente, se lo guardaba todo para cuando estaba en su casa.<br/>―Hakyeon va a reírse de mí ―comentó Wonshik. Hongbin estaba haciendo café, echaba el agua caliente sobre el polvo instantáneo en dos tazas. Había añadido leche a la suya y azúcar a la otra. Le pasó la suya a Wonshik.<br/>―Hakyeon siempre se ríe de ti ―respondió.<br/>―Sí ―suspiró Wonshik―. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca.<br/>―¿Yo qué soy, un adorno?<br/>Wonshik volvió a atraerlo quitándole la taza caliente que tenía cerca del rostro para acariciar con su nariz sus mejillas y boca, dejando amables besos en sus labios.<br/>―Eres mucho mejor que los adornos.<br/>―Tienes un arte con las palabras ―Hongbin acabó su taza rápidamente, acostumbrado a los rápidos cafés calientes para siquiera darse cuenta de que quemaba―. Vamos, tenemos que irnos. Esta noche el cebo soy yo y Hakyeon siempre tarda mil años en hacerme bien la raya.<br/>―¿Tú eres el cebo? ―Wonshik agarró con más fuerza la cintura de Hongbin, apretándolo contra sí mientras este protestaba e intentaba zafarse― ¿Desde cuándo?<br/>―Desde que Hakyeon se dislocó el dedo en la riña esa de hace poco.<br/>―¡Era su dedo! ―exclamó Wonshik.<br/>―Yo no hago las normas, ¿verdad, cielo? ―comentó con cansancio. Le dio un beso en los labios― A ver qué te parece esto: me emperifollo y después de que hayamos matado algún vampiro, te dejo traerme a casa y follarme.<br/>Wonshik se quedó mirándolo. Había oído a Hongbin decir muchas cosas durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, los años de amistad y, ahora, su extraña relación juntos, pero todavía había algo raro, inusual, al oír salir cosas tan bastas de su bonita boca.<br/>―Te quiero ―respondió, y cada sílaba la decía en serio.<br/>―Lo sé ―respondió Hongbin con una sonrisa.</p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>La espera siempre era la peor parte. Wonshik golpeaba con su pie el cemento, apoyado contra la pared del club, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Hongbin había desaparecido dentro hacía media hora y aún no había salido, Hakyeon lo había seguido para mantenerlo vigilado. Wonshik esperaba fuera, intentando quedarse en la seguridad de las luces, pero lo suficientemente fuera del camino para que la gente que entraba y salía a tropezones del lugar no se fijara en él. Funcionaba, según sabía, nadie le estaba prestando atención.<br/>Wonshik nunca había hecho de cebo. Según HQ, no tenía la apariencia adecuada. Parecía que podía defenderse demasiado bien, no era un objetivo apetecible. No podía decir que le preocupara demasiado. Hacer de cebo no era especialmente difícil ni peligroso para un cazador experimentado, pero tener que arreglarse para los clubs era una molestia extra por la que no quería tener que pasar. Era inquietante ver a Hongbin transformarse en cebo, como si Wonshik estuviera mirando a otra persona distinta.<br/>El teléfono vibró en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla. Era un modelo tan viejo que ni la luz de fondo funcionaba apenas. Era un mensaje de Hakyeon diciéndole que Hongbin estaba a punto de salir. Wonshik elevó la mirada justo a tiempo para verlo salir tambaleándose por las puertas principales, tropezó y cayó pesadamente contra una farola frente a él.<br/>No estaba borracho, aunque apestaba a alcohol cuando pasó a tropezones junto a Wonshik, sin dar muestra alguna de que lo viera y, mucho menos, de conocerlo. Se había vestido con unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa gris de botones, las mangas arremangadas y muchas cuerdas finas de cuero en sus muñecas para esconder los ojos de búho de ahí. La camisa estaba abotonada lo justo para cubrir lo más marcado del tatuaje anti-hipnosis por la parte superior de su pecho. La parte delantera de la camisa estaba manchada, presumiblemente del alcohol que se había echado encima. Wonshik esperaba que no fuera alcohol caro o sería un desperdicio.<br/>Jugueteó con su móvil el tiempo necesario para que Hongbin, tras tropezarse con otra farola, girara la esquina y se desvaneciera en un callejón oscuro, agachándose como si fuera a vomitar. El vello en la nuca de Wonshik se puso de punta y sus tatuajes revivieron, vibrando por su cuerpo.<br/>No seguían a ningún vampiro en especial aquella noche. Era más bien un viaje de pesca que otra cosa, ver si podían atraer a uno de los que vivían por la zona de su escondite. Funcionaba la mayoría de las veces. Wonshik había descubierto que la mayoría de los vampiros dejaban que la sed de sangre acabara con lo mejor de ellos mismos, que el deseo de alimentarse se sobrepusiera a cualquier instinto de preservación. O, quizás, simplemente habían juzgado mal su propia fuerza creyendo que podían escoger a un cazador. Si ese era el caso, casi siempre estaban equivocados.<br/>Sus encantamientos estaban prácticamente gritándole y tuvo que resistir la urgencia de correr hacia la esquina como refuerzo. Confiaba en Hongbin, sabía que podía hacerlo. Era un buen cazador, tanto como Wonshik, incluso si dolía reconocerlo. Con Hakyeon, Wonshik al menos podía reducir sus habilidades de cazador a los numerosos tatuajes con los que se había cubierto, a la sangre que había obtenido de su abuelo, usuario de magia, pero Hongbin tenía incluso menos tatuajes que Wonshik, tan solo los tres principales y alguno otro por protección (el rayo de sol de protección descansaba en su hombro derecho, el izquierdo ocupado por la estrella abstracta de una tribu que llegaba hasta su bíceps izquierdo y que vibraba si se le agarraba de ahí). Hongbin era bueno, y no necesitaba que Wonshik apareciera y lo arruinara.<br/>Esperó. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, cada músculo listo para saltar a la acción si hacía falta, esperaba cualquier tipo de señal de que Hongbin estuviera en problemas, de que lo necesitara. No hubo nada. Escuchó movimiento y después ningún sonido durante unos segundos. Después, tan rápido como había empezado, sus encantamientos se tranquilizaron y quedaron en silencio.<br/>Se separó de la pared, un poco de confusión haciendo que dudara. Ninguna cacería acaba tan silenciosamente, ningún vampiro caía silenciosamente y, aun así, sus encantamientos se habían quedado silenciosos. Seguramente Hongbin debía haberlo matado.<br/>Un segundo después, Hongbin salió corriendo de la esquina, casi cayendo sobre él al no esperar que estuviera en medio de la acera.<br/>―Ha huido ―dijo sin respiración, la estaca aún en su mano.<br/>― ¿Qué? ―preguntó al momento. Los vampiros no huían cuando tenían a su presa tan cerca, sola y, aparentemente, indefensa― ¿Has sacado la estaca demasiado pronto?<br/>―No ―saltó Hongbin―. No soy un jodido idiota, Wonshik. La saqué tras su entrada, por si acaso. Estaba esperando a que me tocara, pero no lo hizo. Podía verlo intentar tocarme por el rabillo del ojo, pero entonces, no sé, parecía que se asustó de algo y huyó.<br/>―Probablemente se dio cuenta de los tatuajes ―suspiró Wonshik―. Genial. ¿Conseguiste algo que podamos usar como descripción?<br/>―Hombre, altura media, cabello oscuro ―Wonshik enarcó una ceja―. ¿Qué? ―preguntó Hongbin― Estaba oscuro.<br/>―Tienes un ojo de búho en tu muñeca ―exclamó Wonshik cogiendo esta y exponiendo el tatuaje bajo el cuero.<br/>Hongbin apartó la mano, ofendido.<br/>―Eso es todo lo que vi, lo siento si mi fugaz vistazo no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.<br/>―Oh, no te enfades conmigo ―suspiró Wonshik―. Mira, estará bien, podemos encontrarlo, estará cazando a algún otro. Déjame buscar a Hakyeon.<br/>Cuando Hakyeon respondió al teléfono, fue difícil saber lo que decía por encima de la molesta música del club.<br/>― ¿Qué? ―gritó al oído de Wonshik.<br/>―Lo hemos perdido, saca tu culo para que podamos ir a cazar ―Wonshik colgó. Hongbin se estaba mordiendo el interior de la mejilla, dando vueltas arriba y abajo en la acera―. Oye ―comenzó, extendió la mano y lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo―. Tranquilízate. Vamos a arreglarlo.<br/>―No debería haberlo dejado huir, estaba justo ahí...<br/>―No es tu culpa, Hongbin. Estas cosas pasan. Lo sabes. Todo lo que podemos hacer ahora es encontrar al cabrón antes de que haga daño a alguien.<br/>― ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? ¡Se ha ido, Wonshik! ―Hongbin se deshizo de su agarre y se revolvió para volver a dar vueltas. Para cuando Hakyeon llegó, Wonshik estaba sorprendido de que no hubiera hecho un agujero en el cemento.<br/>― ¿Lo habéis perdido? ―Hakyeon los saludó enfadado.<br/>―Ha huido ―le corrigió Wonshik.<br/>― ¿Qué has hecho? ―preguntó Hakyeon, girándose hacia Hongbin.<br/>― ¡No he hecho nada! ―gritó― ¡Tan solo huyó!<br/>― ¡Oye! ―Wonshik se colocó entre los dos y puso amablemente la mano sobre el pecho de Hakyeon para hacer que retrocediera. Los dos respiraban pesadamente, enfadados, aunque Wonshik podía leer lo suficientemente bien el rostro de Hongbin para saber que la mayor parte de su enfado era meramente culpa― No es su culpa, Hakyeon, retrocede. Lo ha hecho de manual. No tenemos tiempo ara pelearnos, tenemos que encontrarlo.<br/>Hakyeon abrió la boca, después la cerró y respiró profundamente por la nariz.<br/>―Tienes razón ―gruñó al final―. Tenemos que encontrarlo. Debemos separarnos y ver si podemos rastrearlo.<br/>―No vi por dónde se fue ―dijo Hongbin, aparentemente intentando saltarse esa pregunta.<br/>―Está bien ―habló Wonshik―. No habrá ido lejos, no si es su zona de caza. Tenía la suficiente sed para atacarte, lo que significa que estará intentando encontrar una nueva víctima por algún lugar de los alrededores ―señaló la dirección contraria al club, más allá del callejón―. Yo iré por ahí. Hakyeon, tú inténtalo por el otro lado. Hongbin, tú...<br/>―El callejón se abre detrás del club ―cortó Hongbin―. Iré por ahí.<br/>―Vale ―Wonshik pensó en decirle algo, igual que siempre hacía antes de que comenzara a hacer de cebo, como cuando se iba de caza sin él. Algo significativo, cariñoso, algo que mostrara el deseo de que volviera a él a salvo. Nunca lo conseguía. Decir que quería a Hongbin era fácil, pero las palabras se quedaban atrapadas en su garganta, demasiado vergonzosas para los dos.<br/>Hongbin fue el primero en irse, apenas miró atrás. Era extraño ver esa concentración en su rostro, normalmente juguetón en medio de las cacerías, divirtiéndose donde pudiera. Había mellado su orgullo más de lo que dejaba ver y Wonshik le dedicó una mirada irritada a Hakyeon.<br/>―No ha sido culpa suya ―dijo―. No tenías por qué gritarle.<br/>Hubo una pausa.<br/>―Lo sé ―suspiró Hakyeon―. Es solo… tú y él, y…<br/>―No me estoy poniendo de su lado ―le dijo Wonshik―. Si la hubiera cagado, se lo hubiera dicho, podría haberse puesto en peligro. Pero el vampiro tan solo ha huido.<br/>Hakyeon puso mala cara, su labio superior doblándose y Wonshik supo que había ganado.<br/>―Tienes razón. Le pediré disculpas. Después de encontrar al maldito vampiro.<br/>―Después ―accedió―. Te tomo la palabra.<br/>Se dio la vuelta y corrió pasando por la entrada del silencioso callejón, ahora que Hongbin se había adentrado en la oscuridad. Más allá había una calle larga que se agrandaba más allá de las lámparas. Pasó por otro par de clubes, algunas personas por los alrededores apiñándose en grupo bajo las luces, no por seguridad sino por una falsa sensación de seguridad. Al final, incluso dejó de haber clubs, demasiado en los límites incluso para las personas que tenían fiestas salvajes. La mayoría de los edificios estaban vacíos y cayéndose a trozos, caminó más despacio al pasar por una puerta rota tras otra sin signos de habitantes. Cuando vio una luz parpadeante al frente, decidió que había tenido suficiente y retrocedió rápidamente al callejón original.<br/>Hakyeon lo estaba esperando fuera de la entrada. Señaló la dirección donde había estado buscando.<br/>―Ese camino al final acaba en un área más acomodada y mejor iluminada. Vi un par de policías de chupadores por ahí. Ningún vampiro se arriesgaría. Tampoco vi nada por el camino.<br/>―No hay nada ahí ―dijo Wonshik señalando con el dedo pulgar por encima de su hombro―. Las luces al final se acaban, así que está claro que no hay gente por ahí. No es exactamente el mejor lugar para cazar. Supongo que eso nos deja a Hongbin.<br/>Hubo un corto silencio. Wonshik observó cómo Hakyeon miraba rápidamente al callejón y después de nuevo a él.<br/>― ¿Crees ―comenzó lentamente― que necesita refuerzos?<br/>―Probablemente no ―respondió Wonshik. Sí, quería decir―. Solo es un vampiro y él es un buen cazador ―Vámonos ya.<br/>―Es solo que, era un objetivo tan fácil y se asustó lo suficiente como para ignorar su sed de sangre y huir ―señaló Hakyeon―. Debe ser fuerte para poder hacer eso.<br/>―Estará bien ―insistió Wonshik―. Mira, comprendo tu preocupación, para ser sinceros, creo que si vamos con la excusa de ayudarlo tan solo se molestará por creer que no podía hacer el trabajo. Tenemos que esperar a que nos contacte.<br/>Hakyeon apretó los labios firmemente pero no dijo nada. Wonshik comenzó a dar vueltas frente a la entrada del callejón. Había dicho lo correcto, pero en su interior las preocupaciones de Hakyeon se habían sumado a las propias y ahora roían un agujero en su estómago, grande y difícil de ignorar. No quería pisotear el ego de Hongbin, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que Hongbin intentara acabar con el vampiro sin refuerzos. Eso era un movimiento estúpido, incluso para alguien con sus habilidades. Había demasiadas variables, demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal.<br/>El tiempo pasaba, los minutos sonaban en su reloj. Al final, había más gente tropezándose para salir que para entrar en el club, una clara señal de que se estaban preparando para irse a casa. El teléfono de Wonshik seguía en silencio. Extrañamente en silencio. Podía ver a Hakyeon mirándolo fijamente, pero evitó su mirada intentando controlar la respiración. Está bien, se dijo, está bien.<br/>―Vamos a por él ―habló de repente, y el asentimiento de Hakyeon fue puro alivio.<br/>Recorrieron en silencio el callejón por el que Hongbin había desaparecido. Wonshik casi temía hablar, como si el silencio fuera algún tipo de magia. El camino estaba tranquilo, desierto. Sus encantamientos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras lo recorrían y llegaban al otro lado, en una pequeña ampliación que parecía ser el final de los clubs nocturnos y las agrupaciones de comida rápida.<br/>No había mucha gente por ahí. A la izquierda había más luces, muchos más establecimientos que daban un poco de seguridad. Wonshik pudo ver algunos drogadictos tirados en las puertas vacías de la calle, pero cuando miró a la izquierda, no vio ninguno, aunque la calle aún estuviera bien iluminada. Le dedicó una mirada a Hakyeon, quien estaba contemplando la derecha mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior.<br/>― ¿Por qué camino crees que es? ―preguntó Wonshik. Todos sus instintos le gritaban que fuera hacia la izquierda, pero sabía que era más por supervivencia que por otra cosa.<br/>―Por aquí ―respondió Hakyeon haciendo un movimiento brusco con la mano hacia la derecha. Parecía tan encantado de decirlo como Wonshik de oírlo, pero se giró con resolución y comenzó a caminar, los pasos haciendo eco en el silencio de la noche. Wonshik suspiró y lo siguió.<br/>La calle era más larga de lo que esperaba y las luces se mantuvieron todo el camino, aunque cada vez fueran menos y con más espacio entre ellas. No había nadie alrededor, ni siquiera un vampiro. En realidad no sabía qué estaban buscando, nada más que a Hongbin, pero algo le hacía continuar por aquella dirección, como si supiera… algo. Había algo místico en su subconsciente, algo que no terminaba de aclararse. Era eso lo que lo mantenía andando, incluso aunque sabía que Hongbin no estaba ahí.<br/>Cuando el sol comenzó a salir y a teñir el cielo con tonalidades rosadas y anaranjadas, Wonshik sintió que el pánico comenzaba a recorrer sus intestinos. Su respiración era más corta. Hongbin no se habría ido, no los dejaría sin decírselo. Era de mal gusto para un cazador, y Hongbin lo sabía, incluso aunque no lo dijera, sabía cómo se sentía Wonshik.<br/>―Wonshik ―dijo la voz de Hakyeon a su izquierda. Había algo extrañamente muerto en su tono―. Wonshik, he encontrado...<br/>Se quedó en silencio. Wonshik se giró para descubrirlo de pie a pocos pasos, junto a una desmenuzada escalera que llevaban a los restos de un piso. Miraba fijamente algo en el suelo, demasiado pequeño para que Wonshik lo vislumbrara a la primera. Se acercó y vio un largo trozo de madera en el suelo. Le tomó un momento comprenderlo.<br/>―Joder ―dijo―. Joder, joder, joder ―se giró y le dio una patada a las escaleras.<br/>―Wonshik ―habló Hakyeon aún con ese tono―. Es su estaca.<br/>― ¡Cállate! ―gritó.<br/>―No la tiraría...<br/>―Hakyeon, te lo juro, eres mi mejor amigo pero si no te callas la boca de una puta vez, te daré un puñetazo en ella.<br/>Hakyeon cerró la boca. Ni siquiera se veía molesto o enfadado porque le hablara así. Dio unos pasos más hasta estar en la boca de otro callejón. Se agachó y recogió algo con las manos. Cuando volvió para enseñárselo a Wonshik, estaba temblando.<br/>Wonshik cogió los pedazos restantes del teléfono de Hongbin de sus manos. No lo habían tirado, lo habían pisoteado con suficiente fuerza para que la carcasa estuviera en pedacitos. Un humano podía tener esa fuerza, pensó Wonshik desesperado. Un humano podía hacerlo.<br/>―Wonshik ―lo llamó Hakyeon. Había emoción ahora, una nota de alarma en su voz.<br/>Wonshik tropezó hacia delante sintiéndose tan mareado como si estuviera borracho. Las piernas amenazaban con fallarle en cualquier momento. Se sentía tan cerca de un ataque de pánico, o tal vez lo estaba teniendo: no podía mantener la respiración, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no fue hasta que sintió la sal en sus labios que se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. <br/>Sus pies lo llevaron al callejón, pero, en realidad, no quería mirar, no quería ver el cuerpo de Hongbin, no quería ver su carcasa seca y succionada. Apoyó la mano contra la pared por equilibrio y su palma se arañó dolorosamente contra el ladrillo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba murmurando no por favor como un cántico en voz baja.<br/>No había nada en el callejón<br/>No vio ningún cuerpo, nada de sangre esparcida por las paredes, ninguna señal de lucha o cacería. Nada. El rastro había acabado. Los había llevado ahí y ahora no había nada.<br/>Se desplomó en el suelo.<br/>―Esto no está pasando ―dijo aturdido―. Despiértate, Wonshik, te has quedado dormido. Por favor, dios, no, no, esto no está pasando.<br/>Hakyeon lo zarandeó llamándolo por su nombre, su voz silenciada como si de repente Wonshik estuviera bajo el agua. Estaba temblando pero su piel estaba caliente, sus labios aturdidos y temblando. Se agarró del antebrazo de Hakyeon, atrayéndolo.<br/>―Hakyeon ―rechinó―. Despiértame.<br/>―No es un sueño, Wonshik ―respondió Hakyeon. Él también lloraba, notó Wonshik de una forma distante― Se… se ha ido.<br/>―No, no lo ha hecho ―dijo Wonshik―. Habrá ido a casa. Se le ha caído el teléfono y no podía contactarnos así que se fue a casa.<br/>―Dejó su arma en el suelo ―habló Hakyeon desesperado.<br/>―No ―respondió Wonshik llorando de nuevo―. Hakyeon, por favor, no puedes… no puedes dejar que esto ocurra, por favor, no, esto no puede estar pasando…<br/>Hakyeon lo abrazó y cuando Wonshik se dejó caer más contra el suelo, cayó con él, sujetándolo, sin decir nada, sin intentar arreglarlo con palabras que no le darían soluciones ni consuelo.<br/>Al final, Hakyeon consiguió convencerlo de que se moviera, lo puso de pie y lo llevó por el camino que habían hecho, de vuelta al coche en el que habían llegado. Estaba justo donde lo habían dejado y Hakyeon lo metió en el asiento trasero, abrochó su cinturón de seguridad y después se colocó al frente.<br/>Aquella noche condujo como un loco, algo bastante anormal en él. Ya no lloraba, su rostro se veía duro cada vez que miraba a Wonshik por el retrovisor. Él evitaba su mirada, no le gustaba que Hakyeon lo supiera. No le gustaba la forma en la que parecía disculparse con cada mirada.<br/>HQ estaba bastante vacía para cuando volvieron, la mayoría habían acabado su turno y se habían ido ya a casa. Los pocos que estaban le dedicaron miradas definitivamente extrañas cuando él y Hakyeon pasaron. Tan solo podía imaginar cómo se veía, su rostro succionado y sucio por las lágrimas, cogido y arrastrado por Hakyeon de la mano hacia donde sólo él sabía. Nadie le dijo nada. Era como si lo supieran y tuvieran miedo de que preguntarlo lo hiciera real, o que su aparente mala suerte se les pegaría.<br/>«¿Cuál es el protocolo cuando tu novio ha sido separado de ti?», se preguntó aturdido.<br/>Hakyeon tiró de él todo el camino hacia la oficina en la que estaban sus escritorios. El de Hongbin también estaba ahí, la ropa que había llevado antes de cambiarse para el club apilada en la silla. Wonshik gruñó, de repente sentía que iba a desmayarse.<br/>―No puedo... no puedo, Hakyeon, no puedo...<br/>Tropezó hacia su mesa y se dejó caer en la silla, escondió el rostro en sus brazos sobre la mesa. Había otro cazador en la sala, un hombre como de la edad de Wonshik, que se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.<br/>―Habéis vuelto tarde ―habló, aparentemente a Hakyeon―. Vosotros... ¿No había ido Hongbin con vosotros?<br/>Wonshik mantuvo la respiración.<br/>―Sí ―respondió Hakyeon tras una pausa―. Sí, él...<br/>Algo en su rostro debió hacérselo saber, porque el hombre añadió suavemente un «Oh».<br/>Fue Hakyeon quien rellenó el formulario aquella noche, después de haber llevado a Wonshik a la enfermería a por un sedante. Mientras Wonshik estaba inconsciente en la cama por un sueño médicamente inducido durante unas horas, Hakyeon completó el papeleo que parecía necesario para la desaparición de un cazador bajo circunstancias sospechosas. Wonshik no sabía en qué consistía la desaparición de un cazador bajo circunstancias no sospechosas.<br/>Se lo agradecía, aunque Hakyeon siempre insistiría en que era lo mínimo que podía haber hecho.<br/>―No es como si tú hubieras podido hacerlo ―dijo después, y era cierto. Wonshik no habría sido capaz. Cuando despertó, consiguió convencerse a sí mismo de que todo había sido una pesadilla y le había tocado a Hakyeon decírselo de nuevo, contarle que sí había pasado. Otras pocas horas perdidas por un sedante.<br/>Tal vez el sedante le hizo más efecto del que pensaba porque, cuando se levantó de nuevo, se sentía… aturdido. Hakyeon fue y se sentó en la cama en la que había estado tumbado, le dijo que había acabado con el papeleo y rompió a llorar antes de que hubiera acabado la frase. Wonshik lo sostuvo mientras lloraba, se sentía frío y extraño, como si su interior se hubiera vuelto hielo.<br/>No se podía dañar el hielo. Tampoco podía llorar.<br/>Ser de hielo fue más fácil de lo que imaginaba. Ser de hielo hizo que aguantara el primer día, cuando se fue a casa, a su apartamento aún hecho un desastre gracias a la visita de Hongbin antes de la caza. Lo limpió antes de dormir, hizo que volviera a ser suyo, se deshizo del toque poco acogedor con el que Hongbin había contribuido. Parecía que estaba esperando a que llegara y lo ensuciara de nuevo.<br/>El hielo no dudaba. El hielo no pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado. Todo lo que el hielo sabía era cómo serlo. Y todo lo que Wonshik sabía era que Hongbin no podía dejarlo. Volvería, porque tenía que hacerlo. Era un buen cazador y Wonshik lo quería, así que tenía que volver.<br/>Fue más difícil según el primer día se volvió la primera noche, el segundo día, la segunda noche, creer que Hongbin aparecería, que tan solo entraría por la puerta como si nada hubiera pasado. Aunque no era algo común, Wonshik sabía de muchos cazadores que simplemente desaparecían. Era más probable encontrar un cuerpo, un vampiro en una cacería malograda era más propenso a matar y destrozar al cazador que a secuestrarlo en su guarida, donde fuera que estuviera. Los cazadores eran, después de todo, notoriamente difíciles de hipnotizar. Pero alguna vez había sucedido que un cazador desapareciera sin dejar rastro. Esos cuerpos nunca aparecían.<br/>Al tercer día les llevaron a ver al Dragón. Wonshik había estado de licencia administrativa desde que lo sedaron y le bastaba con sentarse en silencio en la oficina mientras Kris les interrogaba sobre lo sucedido, lo que habían hecho, dónde habían encontrado las cosas de Hongbin. Wonshik era de hielo. Hakyeon no. Respondió las preguntas con tanta autoridad y dignidad en su voz como pudo, los dos conocedores de cuántas normas y regulaciones habían roto al separarse e ir cada uno por su cuenta. Cada poco, la voz de Hakyeon temblaba y se tropezaba con las palabras mientras hablaban de la discusión que habían tenido por el vampiro huido y sobre el descubrimiento del teléfono aplastado. Se veía cansado y sus ojos parecían constantemente delineados con rojo.<br/>―Hay un nido ―habló Kris al final con voz pesada―. En algún lugar de los límites del este. El VCF ha estado siguiendo de cerca la actividad de ahí.<br/>La ira surgió en Wonshik, sorprendiéndole con su intensidad, como si hubiera estado esperando bajo el hielo por una oportunidad.<br/>― ¿Y no se te ocurrió decírnoslo? ―demandó casi gritando.<br/>Kris lo observe fríamente, como si su arrebato no le afectara para nada.<br/>―No era relevante.<br/>― ¿Qué no era relevante? La mayoría de nosotros cazamos ahí, ¿no se te ocurrió que debíamos saber que hay un jodido nido?<br/>―Confiaba en que la mayoría de la gente que trabaja aquí tendría el sentido común de no adentrarse en los límites del este como regla general ―replicó Kris.<br/>―No te atrevas ―Wonshik se atragantó―. No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a Hongbin.<br/>Hakyeon lo miraba fijamente. Nadie le hablaba así a Kris, y si Wonshik hubiera estado algo menos enfadado y tal vez algo menos aturdido bajo la ira, se habría avergonzado de sí mismo. Kris apenas lo miró impasible y después suspiró.<br/>―Tienes razón. No fue su culpa. Lo que está hecho, hecho está. Wonshik, puedes cogerte otra semana libre, no puedes trabajar así. Hakyeon... ―lo miró y este se sentó recto en la silla―. Tómate un par de días. Con Hongbin desaparecido no podemos permitirnos teneros a los dos fuera del campo demasiado tiempo.<br/>Desaparecido, pensó Wonshik, no significa muerto. Después su cerebro volvió a funcionar. Miró a Kris.<br/>― ¿Eso es todo?<br/>Creyó ver un rayo de simpatía en los ojos de Kris, pero debió haberlo imaginado porque él no tenía emociones.<br/>―Eso es todo.<br/>Una vez fuera, golpeó la pared tan fuerte que sabía que Kris podía oírlo. Hakyeon lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cordura.<br/>―¿Estás loco? ―siseó agarrándolo del brazo y alejándolo de la oficina― No puedes hablarse así, te pondrán detrás de un escritorio por el resto de tu vida.<br/>Wonshik dejó escapar una carcajada vacía.<br/>―Me da igual.<br/>―Bueno, debería importarte ―Hakyeon lo miró devastado―. Te necesito, Wonshik. Se ha ido y sé... bueno, no, no creo saber cómo te sientes, tan solo puedo imaginarlo, pero, por favor, Wonshik, yo también te necesito.<br/>Wonshik tan solo negó con la cabeza y se alejó. Hakyeon le estaba pidiendo que fuera su apoyo, pero no podía hacerlo, no esa vez. Por primera vez en su vida, le daba igual cómo se sintiera Hakyeon. Que tuviera sus sentimientos, su dolor, a Wonshik le daba igual.<br/>Lo evitó después de eso, y tal vez Hakyeon se dio cuenta porque no intentó acercase a él, llamarlo o ir a ver cómo estaba. Había algo extraño en ello, algo que atravesó la capa de aturdimiento que cubría todas las acciones y los sentimientos de Wonshik. Hakyeon siempre había ido, incluso cuando Wonshik estaba enfadado con él. Hakyeon no podía dejarlo solo, era una de sus debilidades más definitorias, y algo que lo había metido en problemas en más de una ocasión. Pero esa vez hubo silencio durante unos días.<br/>De todas formas, Wonshik pasó su baja en HQ. No le gustaba estar solo en su piso y sentir que las paredes lo oprimían, que el silencio lo presionaba hasta hacerle sentir que podía romperlo. Se vio trabajando más que antes, pasando horas tras horas entrenando tan solo para tener algo con lo que llenar los días. Dormía cuando llegaba a casa y se despertaba al amanecer para volver a HQ y ocupar su tiempo con más cosas tediosas. Si alguien consideró raro encontrarlo ahí, nadie le dijo nada.<br/>Más o menos una semana después de que Hongbin hubiera desaparecido, estaba en su cocina esperando pacientemente a que su tetera hirviera. Tenía un modelo viejo que se ponía en el fuego. Era lento, pero las teteras eléctricas tendían a romperse un par de meses después por los encantamientos de la casa y, además, era ruidosa. Al menos, cuando estaba haciendo té había algo interrumpiendo el silencio. No había sido capaz de escuchar música y eso era algo tan extraño que debía hacer sonar las alarmas, pero no era capaz de atravesar las capas de aturdimiento.<br/>El tiempo se arrastraba, pasaba y pasaba. Esperaba al sonido del silbato que le indicara que el agua estaba caliente. No hubo nada durante mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a pensar que algo no iba bien. No sabía el qué le había hecho mirar en el interior, no era exactamente curiosidad porque descubrió que el misterio de la silenciosa tetera no le molestaba lo más mínimo. Tal vez fue solo un instinto, buscar la causa de algo extraño. Fuera lo que fuera, cuando miró el interior, lo encontró vacío. Había olvidado echarle agua.<br/>Entonces hubo un lapsus temporal. Nunca sería capaz de colocar los momentos perdidos, como si hubiera perdido el conocimiento momentáneamente y no se hubiera dado cuenta. En un momento estaba de pie mirando a la tetera vacía, y al siguiente estaba sentado en el suelo de su cocina llorando. No creía que nunca antes hubiera llorado tanto y no conseguía descubrir cómo había acabado ahí.<br/>No sabía durante cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando. Sabía que lo había hecho hasta que estuvo seguro de ir a vomitar, hasta que su rostro estaba viscoso y húmedo por las lágrimas y el moco y no se atrevió a frotarse la cara con las manos. Se dio cuenta de cuán ridículo era todo: estaba llorando en el suelo de su cocina. Descubrió que la puerta del armario de su izquierda no cuadraba perfectamente mientras respiraba temblorosa y profundamente para intentar calmarse lo suficiente como para detener la amenaza de vómito. Había polvo debajo de la mesa que no había notado la última vez que limpió. Qué extraño estar llorando en el suelo de su cocina. Qué extraño estar llorando.<br/>No parecía poder parar.<br/>Se obligó a ponerse de pie, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho. Se apoyó pesadamente contra la encimera y buscó algunos pañuelos para presionarlos contra sus ojos. Se restregó la cara hasta que hubo una pila de papel usado y respiró profundamente hasta que apenas estuvo hipando patéticamente y sin llorar.<br/>―Idiota ―murmuró buscando más pañuelos mientras tiraba los otros a la basura―. Idiota, idiota. Llorar no va a hacer nada, no va a... cambiar nada.<br/>Se tambaleó hasta el baño y se encorvó sobre el lavabo para mirarse en el espejo. Todo estaba empañado porque no lo limpiaba lo suficientemente bien. Incluso a través de la suciedad del cristal aún podía ver bastante bien que se veía como una mierda. Tenía los ojos tan hinchados que le sorprendía poder ver y estaban alarmantemente rojos. Su rostro estaba sucio del reguero de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas. Había llorado tanto que el cuello de su camisa estaba empapado.<br/>Se echó agua en la cara, jadeando por su frialdad, pero pareció librarle de lo que fuera que se había apoderado de él. Llorar era una pérdida de energía sin sentido. Todo lo que había conseguido era que le dolieran los ojos y un molesto dolor de cabeza. Buscó por su cajón de medicinas por un Ibuprofeno y se tragó dos pastillas sin agua. Después tuvo arcadas, pero consiguió no devolver.<br/>Supuso que tenía pocas opciones. Podía seguir sentado ahí, en su apartamento, tal vez en el suelo de la cocina, y sentirse mal por sí mismo. Podía seguir llorando solo, hacerse sentir incluso peor y no conseguir absolutamente nada. Tenía que admitir que la mayoría de sus opciones, si no todas, no conseguían nada. No había nada que conseguir que no fuera esperar a que volviera Hongbin. Pero si no iba a hacer nada salvo esperar, podía hacerlo con estilo.<br/>«Ven aquí», mensajeó a Hakyeon, no era una pregunta.<br/>La respuesta llegó en menos de treinta segundos: «Estoy yendo».<br/>«Trae alcohol»<br/>Hakyeon apareció con una gran botella de whisky caro y un paquete de seis cervezas increíblemente malas. Las puso en la encimera de Wonshik con una floritura.<br/>―No estaba seguro de qué te apetecería ―se excusó.<br/>―Bueno, de todas formas seis no habrían sido suficientes ―respondió Wonshik. Sacó un par de vasos de whisky. No recordaba si tenía hielo o no.<br/>―Tan mal, eh ―comentó Hakyeon. De nuevo, no era una pregunta. No dijo nada mientras Wonshik llenaba los dos vasos sin hielo, le daba uno y se bebía el suyo de un solo trago. Le quemó toda la garganta. Se sintió bien. Se sintió vivo, de una forma en la que llorar no lo hacía.<br/>Hakyeon no dijo nada de sus ojos hinchados. Wonshik deseaba que lo hiciera para que así no tuviera nada que decir. Después de otro vaso, habló.<br/>―Estaba llorando.<br/>―Yo… sí ―respondió Hakyeon. Normalmente era tan elocuente, pensó Wonshik entretenido. Normalmente no conseguías que se callara. Normalmente era algo malo.<br/>―He empezado a llorar en el suelo de la cocina y ya no he podido parar. No me gusta llorar.<br/>―No creo haberte visto llorar antes.<br/>―Sí, bueno ―murmuró Wonshik bebiéndose su segunda bebida en cinco minutos―. Como he dicho, no me gusta llorar.<br/>Sabía que Hakyeon tenía en la punta de la lengua pedirle que fuera más despacio. Quería preguntar por qué había estado llorando, por qué después de todos estos días, y quería decirle que el alcohol no iba a ayudarlo. Wonshik sabía que se estaba aguantando todo, igual que sabía que el sol saldría por la mañana y se pondría por la noche. Conocía a Hakyeon muy bien, a veces demasiado. Hakyeon no dijo nada. En cambio, bebió el vaso en su mano y lo extendió silenciosamente para que lo rellenara.<br/>― ¿Tú has llorado? ―preguntó Wonshik media hora después. Un tercio de la botella ya había desaparecido, Hakyeon había bebido más de lo que Wonshik esperaba, pero aún no había hablado.<br/>―Sí ―respondió Hakyeon―. Apenas he parado. Es extraño.<br/>―Llorar es extraño ―concedió Wonshik sabiamente.<br/>―No, no es a eso a lo que me refería. Lo que quiero decir es que, literalmente, me levanté llorando. Creo que tengo pesadillas, pero me despierto y no puedo recordar de qué iban. He estado cambiando mi turno de trabajo de campo con otros porque no sé si puedo pasarme las tres horas sin llorar al menos cinco veces. Ni si quiera quiero llorar. Estoy triste, pero no tanto, ¿sabes?<br/>Wonshik lo miró detenidamente. No, no lo sabía.<br/>―Siento que mi mundo entero está derrumbándose ―dijo.<br/>Hakyeon hizo una mueca.<br/>―Oh, Wonshik. O sea, no quería decir...<br/>―No, está bien ―otro trago de whisky. Comenzaba a quemar menos. O tal vez volvía a convertirse en hielo―. No creo que pudiéramos entender cómo se siente el otro, en serio. Le quiero. De verdad que le quiero, y no es que sea una crítica, pero, Hakyeon, no creo que entiendas cuánto.<br/>―Tal vez no ―respondió en voz baja.<br/>Hubo otro silencio.<br/>―No sé qué hacer ―admitió Wonshik―. Quiero decir, si no vuelve. Hay una rutina que tienes, que desarrollas en tu vida. Te levantas, te duchas, vas a trabajar… Incluso en el trabajo tienes una rutina, sales, trabajas, rellenas papeles, archivas. Te entrenas y hablas con la gente y hay bromas y cotilleo interno. Y entonces vuelves a casa y cenas y lavas los platos y duermes y… la rutina de la vida es demasiado, ¿sabes? Despertarse sin él, ir al trabajo y no poder verlo, cenar solo y limpiar los platos solos y caer en la cama solo. ¿Cómo vuelves a eso? ¿Cómo vuelves a no tener nada después de haberlo tenido… todo?<br/>―No lo sé ―susurró Hakyeon.<br/>―Sigo pensando que volverá. Voy a trabajar porque si me quedo en este apartamento, tan solo espero a que llame a la puerta y no se vuelve realidad. Hay tanto que no le dije. No le dije lo suficiente que lo quería. No... ―su voz se quebró.<br/>―Quiero pedirle disculpas ―dijo Hakyeon―. Pedirle perdón por gritarle, por enfadarme con él. Yo... no quiero que eso sea lo último que le dije… ―miró a Wonshik, pero este se mantuvo en silencio. Desaparecido no significaba muerto, pero Hakyeon creía que sí y se estaba volviendo más difícil para Wonshik negarlo.<br/>―Estaba enfadado consigo mismo ―respondió Wonshik―. Eso sería lo peor. No quiero que él… esté enfadado consigo.<br/>―Y yo no quiero que tú estés enfadado contigo por eso ―dijo Hakyeon inclinándose para mirarlo con una seriedad descentrada―. No fue tu culpa. Era un buen cazador, pero algunas veces, algunas veces pasan estas cosas. No podrías haberlo evitado.<br/>Wonshik no respondió. No quería hablar de Hongbin como si ya estuviera muerto. No había prueba de ello.<br/>―Tengo miedo, Wonshik ―admitió Hakyeon al amenazar con volver a extenderse entre ellos el silencio. Wonshik lo miró sorprendido. Hakyeon nunca admitía esas cosas―. Lo tengo. Hongbin era un buen cazador, de los mejores. Él... Algunas veces nos gusta creernos imbatibles. He estado haciendo esto desde hace tanto. Ya es como una segunda naturaleza. Pero sospecho de cada sombra, dudo de cada movimiento que hago. Algunas veces siento que hay ojos en mí, observándome, cuando voy a casa después de trabajar. Tan solo es paranoia, pura y simple paranoia, pero tengo miedo. No puedo ir a cazar así.<br/>―Lo siento ―dijo Wonshik.<br/>Hakyeon sollozó.<br/>―No es tu culpa.<br/>―No, quiero decir. Me necesitabas y no he estado ahí.<br/>Hakyeon negó desesperadamente con la cabeza.<br/>―Está bien. No quería decir que necesite depender de ti, o algo así. No necesito que seas mi apoyo emocional. Tan solo que necesito que… continúes, supongo. No quiero perderte a ti también, Wonshik. Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero, y yo...<br/>Hakyeon lo abrazó de repente. Wonshik gruñó. Incluso melancólico y bebido aún odiaba cuando Hakyeon se volvía así de sensiblero.<br/>―Aplastarme hasta la muerte no va a cambiar nada ―murmuró en su oído.<br/>―Cállate y abrázame como un hombre ―respondió Hakyeon. Estaba sorbiendo por la nariz. Wonshik suspiró y lo rodeo con los brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Hakyeon. Volvía a tener la garganta anudada. Se abrazaron hasta que se volvió algo incómodo y, cuando se separaron, Hakyeon evitó su mirada. Aunque podría haber sido porque Wonshik estaba completamente seguro de que estaba llorando y no quería que él lo viera.<br/>―Necesito otra bebida ―murmuró Hakyeon. Rápidamente, les sirvió a los dos otro vaso de whisky hasta el borde.<br/>―Bien ―respondió Wonshik―. Lidiemos con nuestro dolor como hombres y bebamos hasta olvidarlo ―Hakyeon le dedicó una débil sonrisa y chocó su vaso contra el de Wonshik.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con Hakyeon despatarrado sobre él en su cama, su boca llena de su pelo. Era difícil saberlo al principio, pero tenía más resaca de la que podía recordar en su vida entera. Sentía la boca como si alguien la hubiera secado con aire y cuando se quitó a Hakyeon de encima y se sentó escupiendo pelo, pareció que su cerebro se movía atrás y delante.<br/>―Despiértame cuando la habitación deje de dar vueltas ―murmuró Hakyeon apretando la cara contra su almohada. Wonshik gruñó como respuesta pero tenía la sensación de que Hakyeon volvía a estar dormido. Más que levantarse de la cama ae cayó y tropezó en dirección al baño, convencido de que con cada paso que daba iba a vomitar por todos lados.<br/>Consiguió aguantar hasta que llegó al váter.<br/>Después, mientras se tumbaba en el linóleo del baño presionando la cara contra el frío suelo y el interior de su garganta ardiendo, se arrepintió de cada mala decisión que lo había llevado a ese momento. Apenas recordaba la noche anterior, aparte de Hakyeon llegando. Había una parte de él que insistía en que se habían acabado la botella entera de whisky, aunque estaba seguro de que no era cierto porque sino estarían muertos (una inspección tardía le mostró que se habían bebido la mayoría de la botella, una distinción muy importante). Parte de él definitivamente se preguntaba por qué había decidido contrarrestar el llorar con beber alcohol. Todo eso significaba que estaba tumbado esta vez en el suelo del baño luchando por contener las lágrimas.<br/>Aún estaba mayormente borracho, hasta ahí sabía. Y tal vez era el alcohol el que hablaba, pero se sentía mejor que antes, emocional si no físicamente. No creía que estuviera bien, pero estaba mejor. Había una diferencia, pensó contando los azulejos del techo mientras esperaba que otra ola de náuseas pasara, entre despertarse y tardar veinte minutos en levantarse de la cama a despertarse y tardar sólo diez. Aquellos que se despertaban y se levantaban inmediatamente nunca lo entenderían, y aquellos que se quedaban en la cama por motivos como que no conseguían motivarse para moverse tan solo lo entenderían un poco. Nunca podrían entenderlo. Pero había una diferencia, y eso era lo que importaba.<br/>Se quedó dormido en el suelo y se despertó tres horas más tarde ,notoriamente menos enfermo, más rígido y dolorido y, lo que era más importante, más capaz de lidiar con las cosas.<br/>Cuando esta vez hizo té, consiguió llenar la tetera con agua.<br/>Al colocarla cuidadosamente en el fuego, una sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios. Era extraño sentirla, pero, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Había perdido el día anterior y la noche entera a una resaca del demonio y estaba bien sentirse normal de nuevo, ser capaz de moverse sin que todo en su interior protestara. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo Hakyeon había conseguido arrastrarse al trabajo la noche anterior y esa otra vez. Al hombre le gustaban los castigos, según Wonshik.<br/>Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, se mantuvo ocupado sacando una taza del armario, abriendo una bolsa de té y preparando la leche. Sus cubiertos tenían la manía de no estar donde debían y por ello le tomó un minuto o dos buscarlos antes de encontrar uno que no se hubiera caído por la parte de atrás del cajón. Lo recogió con un movimiento triunfante.<br/>De repente, hubo un temblor en los encantamientos de la casa, uno de ellos quejándose de repente. Wonshik giró la cabeza, dejando caer la cuchara en el cajón, inmediatamente cuadrando los hombros en defensa y la mano cayendo a su cinturón a por la estaca que ahí estaba. El vello en su nuca se puso de punta mientras esperaba, esperó a que el siguiente encantamiento se quejara, esperó a que pasara algo. Hubo silencio durante tanto tiempo que pensó que había sido una falsa alarma.<br/>Entonces, hubo un golpe, tan fuerte que sintió que había saltado un metro en el aire. Un golpe de algo pesado golpeando la puerta principal de Wonshik. Había temblado el marco.<br/>―Qué cojones… ―murmuró. Mantuvo las manos en la estaca, pero los encantamientos ahora estaban en silencio, aunque no parecían tranquilos. Caminó de lado hacia la puerta, sintiendo los encantamientos en busca de cualquier cosa, cualquier tipo de señal que le dijera qué habían lanzado contra su puerta. No hubo más golpes, pero ahora podía oír algo, algo silenciado por la magia con la que había rodeado su apartamento para insonorizar desde dentro y fuera.<br/>Tentativamente, abrió un poco la puerta, tan solo una rendija. El hechizo se deshizo y los gritos lo golpearon en el rostro, agudos, llenos de dolor y miedo. Eran tan altos que se encogió. Había un cuerpo a sus pies en el suelo, girado contra él, y era el cuerpo quien estaba gritando. Era un continuo sonido chirriante, tan alto que si hubiera sido humano su voz estaría cediendo. Pero lo que estaba a sus pies no era humano, Wonshik estaba seguro de eso. Sus encantamientos le gritaban enfadados y sabía que lo más razonable era volver a entrar y pedir refuerzos. Pero el cuerpo estaba atado con cadenas de plata, tan apretado que, aunque intentaba retorcerse, no podía hacer más que moverse como un pez fuera del agua.<br/>Wonshik se preguntó qué cojones hacía un vampiro en su fachada. Dio un paso tentativo fuera del apartamento. Era el único alrededor, o el único que podía sentir. Sacó su estaca sujetándola con una mano sudorosa. ¿Qué clase de persona enviaba un vampiro a la casa de alguien? ¿Por qué dejarlo ahí? ¿Por qué no llevarlo al cuartel de VCF?<br/>¿Quién cojones sabía dónde vivía? <br/>Giró al vampiro con el pie, presionando las cadenas sin ser particularmente cuidadoso o gentil. Aún estaba gritando y Wonshik no pensó en por qué nadie salía como él a ver qué estaba causando el ruido. La gente normal aprendía rápidamente a ignorar gritos y alejarse de las peticiones de ayuda. No había nada que pudieran hacer, y nadie arriesgaba voluntariamente su vida por alguien que probablemente fuera un extraño.<br/>La luz que se colaba por su puerta cayó en el rostro del vampiro. Wonshik retrocedió un paso, de vuelta a la seguridad de su casa, y la estaca cayó de su mano para repiquetear contra el suelo.<br/>―Hongbin ―susurró.<br/>Al segundo estaba de rodillas, tirando desesperadamente de las cadenas que rodeaban el cuerpo de Hongbin, intentando liberarlo.<br/>―Está bien ―se escuchó a sí mismo decir, su voz sonaba como si viniera de otra persona―. Está bien, Hongbin, estás… a salvo, te tengo...<br/>Era como, si durante unos segundos, hubiera olvidado qué estaba viendo. Su cerebro luchaba por juntar las piezas, incapaz de conectarlas. Hongbin estaba vivo. Estaba ahí, tirado a los pies de Wonshik, estaba... gritando de dolor porque... su cerebro se saltó esa parte, igual que una aguja por un vinilo, porque era un vampiro lo que había a sus pies. No Hongbin. Un vampiro.<br/>Hongbin. Vampiro.<br/>Alejó la mano de la boca de Hongbin un segundo antes de que sus dientes se cerraran sobre ella. Se encogió al ver aquellos colmillos y accidentalmente posó su mano sobre el hombro de Hongbin. Sus encantamientos se dispararon, la rueda de fuego en su espalda envió energía a través de él de forma brusca, como si estuviera nerviosa. Hongbin aulló de dolor, la cabeza cayó hacia atrás al intentar arquearse pero no podía por las cadenas sobre él.<br/>Quitó rápidamente la mano.<br/>―Joder ―parecía que era lo único capaz de decir. Se levantó y miró fijamente a Hongbin durante más o menos un minuto. Este gritó todo el tiempo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, seguían cada movimiento y, cuando Wonshik miró su rostro, Hongbin gruñó enseñando los colmillos.<br/>Wonshik se sentó pesadamente en el suelo de la entrada, aún contemplando a Hongbin, sin expresión esta vez, incapaz de comprender nada. No sabía en qué estaba pensando. Creía que no pensaba en nada, su mente en un blanco perfecto, pero debía haber llegado a algún tipo de decisión porque al final sacó su teléfono y llamó a Hakyeon.<br/>Hakyeon sonó apresurado cuando respondió. Había ido a HQ para terminar papeleo y odiaba eso.<br/>― ¿Sí? ―preguntó― ¿Estás... quién cojones está gritando? ―su voz se volvió más dura― ¿Necesitas que vaya a ayudar...?<br/>―Hongbin ―dijo Wonshik. Es entonces cuando empezó a llorar.<br/>Hubo una pausa.<br/>― ¿Qué? ―preguntó tentativamente.<br/>―Es Hongbin. Hongbin está gritando.<br/>― ¿Está vivo? ―hubo sonido de movimiento al otro lado de la línea― Oh, dios mío, Wonshik, ¿dónde estás? Iré a recogerte, ¿por qué está gritando, está herido...?<br/>―No está... ―Wonshik se atragantó. Ahora luchaba por respirar. Sentía la boca llena de ceniza, haciéndole casi imposible el tragar, la garganta cerrada― No está vivo, Hakyeon.<br/>―Pero acabas de decir que es el que grita.<br/>―Quien quiera… quien quiera que se lo llevara, lo ha devuelto ―Hakyeon dejó escapar un sonido de horror―. Está, está tirado a mis pies, Hakyeon, y es un vampiro. No sé qué hacer. No puedo hacerlo ―cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas―. No puedo... ¿qué cojones se supone que tengo que hacer, Hakyeon?<br/>―Yo... ―solo hubo silencio desde el lado de Hakyeon durante largos segundos. Por parte de Wonshik, había húmedas lágrimas, hipo y los gritos de Hongbin. Wonshik ya no sabía si era de dolor o si estaba enfadado, pero el simple sonido estaba rompiendo su corazón. Quería acercarse a él, abrazarlo y prometerle que todo estaría bien, como había hecho todas esas veces anteriores en las que Hongbin estaba molesto por algo, incluso por las cosas que Wonshik pensaba que no importaban. Pero no podía. El miedo instintivo lo mantuvo pegado al suelo lo suficientemente lejos para que no hubiera peligro, desde la puerta de su apartamento. Para que pudiera alejarse, estar a salvo. Lo detestaba.<br/>Nunca volvería a abrazar a Hongbin de nuevo.<br/>―Hakyeon ―dijo con la voz atascada de desesperación.<br/>―Vale ―respondió. Wonshik podía oírlo, oír el acero con el que Hakyeon se había tomado el tiempo de cubrirse. Había aprovechado el silencio para ponerse su armadura, la misma desde que Hongbin había desaparecido. Wonshik sintió una punzada de culpa en el estómago por tener que depender de él de nuevo, por haberlo llamado a él en vez de a alguien que realmente pudiera ayudar. Pero Wonshik lo necesitaba más de lo que nunca había necesitado a Hakyeon en su vida. Necesitaba que Hakyeon tomara decisiones por él.<br/>―Vale ―repitió Hakyeon―. Estoy yendo. Voy a... Intentaré encontrar al Dragón, vale, porque sabrá qué hacer, tiene que haber algún tipo de protocolo para todo esto.<br/>―Lo matarán ―dijo Wonshik atontadamente.<br/>―Tú... no, no lo harán. No lo harán, Wonshik. No voy a permitírselo.<br/>Wonshik rió y después cubrió su rostro con su mano libre en un inútil intento de detener el nuevo reguero de lágrimas.<br/>―No importa ―dijo―, ya está muerto ―su voz se quebró en la última palabra.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Sabía, por la expresión de Hakyeon cuando posó la mirada en Hongbin, que una parte de él no se lo había creído por completo. Tal vez había pensado que los gritos eran un truco y que Wonshik al fin estaba rompiéndose. Wonshik se sentía como si estuviera desmoronándose. Sus costuras estaban lenta, pacientemente deshaciéndose, y sería un alivio cuando al final lo hicieran.<br/>Hakyeon humedeció su labio inferior, la mirada fija en Hongbin.<br/>―He traído... chicos ―dijo sin apartar la mirada. Parecía que no podía dejar de mirar―. Escaleras abajo. Han traído una furgoneta. Vamos a llevarlo a HQ.<br/>Una parte de Wonshik agradecía el tono clínico en su voz, la otra quería alcanzarlo, estrangular a Hakyeon contra la pared y preguntarle por qué no se preocupaba. Pero Wonshik sabía que a Hakyeon le importaba. Estaba siendo el fuerte de los dos.<br/>Cuando Wonshik no respondió, Hakyeon se giró para mirarlo.<br/>―Esto es una puta mierda ―soltó.<br/>―Sí ―fue todo lo que Wonshik pudo ofrecerle.<br/>Metieron a Hongbin en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, con las cadenas y todo. La habían hechizado para insonorizarla, así que cuando las puertas se cerraron el silencio que cayó sobre ellos parecía opresivo. Wonshik no hizo nada por romperlo, simplemente subió al frente de la furgoneta, se metió en la segunda fila de asientos, se encogió sobre sí mismo y evitó la mirada de Hakyeon cuando este subió detrás de él y se sentó a su lado.<br/>No había querido eso, reflexionó aturdido mientras iban a HQ deteniéndose con los semáforos y señales como si la vida continuara siendo normal. Había querido a Hongbin vivo, más que nada, lo quería a sano y salvo, todo destinado a volverse algo que tan solo les diera pesadillas de vez en cuando. Había planeado qué le diría a Hongbin cuando volviera, todas las palabras que nunca había conseguido decir, todas las distintas partes de su cuerpo en los que besaría Te quiero hasta que Hongbin no pudiera negarlo, que nunca pudiera olvidar cuánto lo adoraba.<br/>Pero si no podía tener a Hongbin de vuelta vivo, entonces había esperado… algo. Un cuerpo. Un cuerpo al que pudiera agarrarse, tocar y por el que llorar. Algo que cerrara el agujero en su interior, que le diera la oportunidad de acabar con todo. No podría sobreponerse a lo suyo con Hongbin, pero al menos le daría algo con lo que avanzar.<br/>Lo que había recibido era otro limbo, otro lugar entre medias. Hongbin no estaba vivo, pero tampoco muerto. Lo habían devuelto a Wonshik (y eso era algo en lo que no quería pensar, no quería imaginar cómo, quien quiera que fuera que haya hecho eso, sabía lo suficiente como para dejarlo, literalmente, en la puerta de su casa) pero no había sido devuelto. Ese no era el Hongbin que conocía y aun así, sí lo era; era realmente doloroso. Y tal vez había empezado a aceptar el haber tenido su último beso con Hongbin, su último abrazo, pero una cosa era porque Hongbin estaba desaparecido y otra, ser capaz de verlo ahí y saber, sin duda alguna, que no podía tocarlo.<br/>En HQ, Hakyeon lo guió silenciosamente por los pasillos con los gritos de Hongbin en sus oídos mientras los «chicos» lo llevaban por el edificio.<br/>― ¿A dónde lo llevan? ―preguntó Wonshik con labios entumecidos. Un poco de horror lo llenó ante la idea de que se lo llevaran para matarlo.<br/>Hakyeon debió ver algo en su rostro porque negó con la cabeza en un movimiento afilado y tenso.<br/>―A las celdas. Vamos a mantenerlo ahí hasta que decidamos qué vamos a hacer con él.<br/>Wonshik se mordió el labio tan fuerte que el metálico sabor de la sangre llenó su lengua. Sintió náuseas al pensar en la forma en la que había gritado, pensó en Hongbin riendo y tirando su champú contra la puerta del baño, pensó en que… El vampiro que había matado hacía pocas semanas ahora tenía el rostro de Hongbin, pensó en que el vampiro al que había molestado mientras se alimentaba, solo que ahora era la boca de Hongbin la que estaba cubierta de la sangre inocente de una víctima, los colmillos brillando peligrosamente bajo la luz de luna.<br/>Pensó en la forma en la que Hongbin había aullado cuando sus encantamientos lo habían herido.<br/> Poco después, estaban en una oficina, pero Wonshik no prestaba atención, perdido en sus pensamientos. Volvía a estar llorando, pero el saberlo daba la sensación de que era otra persona la que lloraba y dejaba que Hakyeon lo empujara para sentarlo en una silla mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro. Se sentía completamente distanciado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.<br/>―Está histérico ―dijo alguien en voz baja.<br/>―No lo estoy ―murmuró Wonshik con los ojos medio cerrados.<br/>Una mano presionó fríamente contra su frente.<br/>―Wonshik ―lo llamó insistentemente la voz de Hakyeon―. Wonshik, mírame ―Wonshik abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Hakyeon. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una dolorosa preocupación que hizo que quisiera vomitar. Apartó la mirada y comenzó a contemplar el brazo de la silla, tirando de un hielo suelto.<br/>―Le hemos quitado las esposas ―habló una nueva voz―. Gritó como una banshee, pero... ―se cortó el ruido al sisear Hakyeon―. Cierto, perdona ―dijo de nuevo la voz algo avergonzada.<br/>―Aquí tienes ―sujetaban algo contra su boca, presionándolo contra sus labios―. Wonshik, tómatelo, por favor.<br/>Wonshik abrió la boca por petición de Hakyeon, se colocó la pastilla en la lengua y un segundo después bebió obedientemente un trago del vaso de agua que mantenían contra su boca.<br/>― ¿Me matará esto? ―preguntó.<br/>―No, es solo un sedante ―respondió Hakyeon alarmado―. Para ayudarte a dejar de llorar.<br/>―Qué pena ―murmuró―. Preferiría morir ahora mismo.<br/>Un repentino golpe lo sacó levemente de su estupor. Miró algo sorprendido alrededor para descubrir que solo había sido Hakyeon, que había dejado caer el vaso de agua al suelo, donde este se había roto en mil pedazos y había agua por todas partes.<br/>―No digas eso ―susurró Hakyeon―. Jamás digas eso.<br/>Incapaz de retractarse porque no quería mentir, Wonshik miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta por primera vez de dónde estaba. Era la oficina del Dragón, aunque Kris no se encontraba ahí. Aparte de Wonshik y Hakyeon, había un cazador alto que llevaba ahí más tiempo que Hakyeon y un nuevo aprendiz que movía nerviosamente los pies.<br/> ―Has mojado la alfombra del Dragón ―comentó Wonshik. Hakyeon no se dignó a responder, se levantó y salió de la habitación para volver minutos después con una<br/>escoba y un recogedor para limpiar el cristal. Trabajó en silencio. Ninguna de las otros dos habló tampoco. El de pies nerviosos estuvo aclarándose la garganta como si fuera a decir algo y después cambiara de idea.<br/>En ese silencio, lo único que Wonshik podía oír eran los gritos de Hongbin.<br/>La distracción que supuso la llegada de Kris era algo que incluso Wonshik pudo apreciar. La tensión en la habitación era tal que nadie se atrevía a toser. Kris entró en su oficina, echo a los dos cazadores y a los restantes en la habitación les sirvió un whisky doble que había sacado de un cajón de su escritorio.<br/>―Guardas whisky en tu escritorio―murmuró Wonshik.<br/>―Hace maravillas con las conmociones ―respondió Kris con tono grave. Les indicó que lo bebieran y Wonshik lo hizo de un trago. El ardor le recordó a la borrachera de hacía pocos días con Hakyeon y provocó que nuevas lágrimas llegaran a sus ojos.<br/>Hakyeon alargó su bebida tragando pequeños sorbos.<br/>― ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―preguntó bruscamente.<br/>Kris suspiró.<br/>―No estoy seguro. Esto no había pasado nunca antes. Los vampiros no convierten a los cazadores.<br/>―Los vampiros de los nidos no actúan como los otros ―señaló Hakyeon y después añadió―, señor.<br/>―Tienes razón ―Kris se dejó caer en su silla, hizo un puente con sus dedos y apoyó la barbilla en él. Parecía exhausto, las ojeras lo hacían parecer más mayor. De repente, Wonshik se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué edad tenía Kris. Simplemente, siempre estaba ahí, el constante Dragón en su oficina.<br/>― ¿Vais a matarlo? ―preguntó Wonshik apoyando el vaso en el escritorio de Kris.<br/>La respuesta fue rápida y contundente.<br/>―No. Al menos, de momento. Deberíamos determinar si tiene o no información del nido antes de hacer nada.<br/>―Vais a torturarlo ―respondió Wonshik, inexpresivo.<br/>―No ―la voz de Kris era firme y Wonshik deseaba con desesperación creerlo. Una parte de él aún estaba pensando en la oscuridad del nido―. Tan solo hablaremos con él. Era de los nuestros. No pierden su personalidad cuando se convierten.<br/>Wonshik presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos hasta que vio puntos blancos en los párpados y fue doloroso.<br/>―Esto es tan mierda ―dijo haciendo eco de los sentimientos de Hakyeon de antes.<br/>―Lo es ―concedió Kris. Sus palabras sonaron secas, pero su tono no―. Por supuesto, esto nos lleva a qué vamos a hacer con él después de hablarle. Después de todo aún tenemos a un vampiro en nuestras manos. Está claro que no podemos soltarlo. Matarlo sería lo más rápido, seguro y la acción más humana...<br/>―No te atrevas... ―comenzó Wonshik irguiéndose y levantándose de su sitio para que Hakyeon lo sentara de nuevo.<br/>―Pero ―continuó Kris, dedicándole una mirada reprimente―, como he dicho, era uno de los nuestros. Era un cazador, como tú y yo. No acabamos con los nuestros, no… no sin una buena razón ―se levantó de repente y comenzó a buscar algunos papeles en su escritorio; de repente se veía muy incómodo―. Hongbin no tiene parientes cercanos, como suele ser el caso.<br/>Wonshik asintió. La mayoría, si no todos de los cazadores que trabajaban ahí no tenían una familia que se preocupara por ellos o que los llorara cuando murieran o desaparecieran. Así era más fácil, y como la mayoría dedicaba sus vidas al trabajo, era más responsable. No era que todos fueran huérfanos; Wonshik no lo era y, en el caso de Hongbin, creía saber que al menos uno de sus padres vivía, aunque Hongbin no había hablado con él alrededor de cinco años.<br/>―No hay nadie que tome estas decisiones por nosotros, ningún miembro de la familia que lo desenchufe, como quien dice. Como he dicho, esto no había pasado nunca antes...<br/>―¿Por qué crees que lo han hecho? ―preguntó Hakyeon impulsivamente.<br/>Kris le frunció el ceño.<br/>―No tengo ni idea. Tal vez se acercó demasiado a su territorio. Tal vez es una venganza por intentar ir tras ellos. ¿Quién sabe cómo funciona la mente de un vampiro?<br/>―Saben dónde vivo ―murmuró Wonshik. La habitación se quedó en silencio―. No quiero mudarme ―había demasiados recuerdos en aquel apartamento, recuerdos a los que quería aferrarse con desesperación.<br/>―Esa es una decisión que debes tomar tú ―algo en su voz le dejó claro que Kris creía que se había vuelto loco―. Como estaba diciendo, no tiene familiares cercanos. Según tengo entendido, tú y Hongbin estabais, em, ¿en una relación, o algo así?<br/>Tanto Wonshik como Hakyeon asistieron.<br/>―O algo así ―respondió Wonshik amargamente. Estoy jodidamente enamorado de él, hijo de puta de corazón helado.<br/>―Eres el que mejor lo conocía, con… sentimientos. En todos los ámbitos, eres su única familia. Y como tal, dejamos en tus manos la decisión de qué hacer con él.<br/>― ¿Qué? ―susurró Wonshik.<br/>―Podemos matarlo o mantenerlo aquí, en las celdas. Son seguras, estará a salvo. En realidad no hay más opciones.<br/>Hubo un largo silencio, tan silencioso que Wonshik creía poder escuchar el tic-tac del reloj en la muñeca de Kris. Al final, con voz rota, habló.<br/>―Eso no es algo que puedas pedirme hacer.<br/>―Eres el único al que puedo pedirle que tome una decisión ―dijo Kris amablemente―. Literalmente, no hay nadie más y tomar decisiones sobre Hongbin sin preguntarle a sus amigos o… o a su familia, o algo, es… bárbaro. La recomendación del VCF sería matarlo, pero nosotros no somos el VCF. Y Hongbin es uno de los nuestros. No intento decirte qué hacer. Pero tienes que tomar la decisión.</p>
<p>Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Wonshik, la mayoría de enfado por tener que tomar esa decisión. No sabía si era eso lo que quería. No quería tener que pensar. Estaba tan cansado, hasta la médula. Quería dormir y, tal vez, cuando despertara todo habría acabado, una horrible pesadilla. No se atrevía a pellizcarse por si dolía, pero todo en su interior lo hacía así que tal vez era una señal de alivio.<br/>No le iban a dar tiempo para pensar, eso era obvio. Kris lo miraba expectante y Hakyeon parecía haber desconectado, mirando su vaso con los ojos entrecerrados y aturdidos. Wonshik descubrió que la decisión llegó a él tan fácilmente que ni siquiera era una decisión. No dejaría que mataran a Hongbin, no podía hacerse a un lado y dejarles hacerlo. Se habían llevado a Hongbin de su lado, pero lo habían devuelto y eso significaba algo. Tal vez algo… una cura… algo que pudiera hacerse, en el futuro. Hongbin aún estaba ahí y Wonshik se agarraría a ello tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.<br/>―Quiero que lo encerréis ―habló con voz rasposa―. Tan solo, no lo matéis, no quiero que lo hagáis.<br/>Kris dejó caer los hombros un poco. Parecía haber estado esperando esa respuesta, pero no parecía decepcionado.<br/>―Está bien ―respondió. Se levantó sacudiéndose para librarse del cansancio. Wonshik deseaba poder hacer eso―. Haré los preparativos. Tendremos que conseguir… comida para él. No va a ser fácil.<br/>― ¿Sangre embolsada? ―preguntó Wonshik con un tono afilado aunque, en realidad, no esperaba que Kris permitiera que Hongbin fuera comiéndose humanos al azar. Kris asintió― ¿Puedes hacerlo?<br/>―Tengo contactos, dejémoslo en eso.<br/>Por supuesto que tienes contactos, pensó Wonshik. Una oleada de aturdimiento amenazaba con anegarlo y se dejó llevar, regodeándose en ella. Se llevó todo el dolor y dejó su interior frío de nuevo. Había tomado la decisión. Aprendería a vivir con ella. Sería hielo hasta que pudiera aprender a vivir con ella, pero lo conseguiría.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>El interrogatorio fue al día siguiente. Nadie lo llamaba así, pero tampoco podían negar qué era en realidad. Los contactos de Kris se habían pasado y Hongbin había tenido una fiesta de bolsas de sangre donadas (o robadas, sospechaba Wonshik) de un banco de sangre local. Habían esperado hasta casi acabar la noche para el interrogatorio, cuando la mayoría de los cazadores se hubieran ido. Parecía más seguro así.<br/>Las celdas estaban en los niveles más bajos de HQ y ahí abajo estaba helado. Wonshik se movió, frotándose los brazos para deshacerse de los pelos de punta que se le habían quedado y que poco tenían que ver con la temperatura. Hakyeon estaba temblando levemente, a su lado aunque no tenía por qué estar ahí.<br/>Hongbin ocupaba la única celda cerrada. La puerta era gruesa, de metal pesado, difícil de abrir para los humanos aunque sospechaba que no para los vampiros. Era por eso que el interior de la puerta había sido hechizado, para evitar que cualquier cosa encerrada pudiera acercarse. Por ello eran capaces de tener un sistema de cerraduras bastante básico: las puertas estaban cerradas con broches, cada uno probablemente un poco más pequeño que la cabeza de Wonshik. Era tecnología bastante baja, considerando el resto de HQ, pero tal vez eso era lo importante. No era con tecnología con lo que se luchaba contra vampiros. Los humanos se habían encargado de eso durante siglos.<br/>Wonshik no había esperado que Kris fuera, pero ahí estaba, de pie un poco lejos de la puerta de la celda de Hongbin. Dejó el interrogatorio a un cazador de campo experimentado, un hombre que estaría sobre los treinta, alto y entrecano. Su nombre era Kangin, si la memoria no le fallaba. Tenía una cicatriz desagradable que recorría una de sus mejillas, el rumor era que se la había hecho un vampiro que había conseguido arrebatarle su arma. Wonshik creía que si eso fuera cierto, el hombre no estaría vivo y sospechaba que era el resultado de alguna pelea de bar. Parecía de esos.<br/>Hongbin se movía por su celda, sonaba como si estuviera paseándose. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso. Wonshik podía verlo, aún, caminando arriba y abajo en la acera la última noche que lo había visto vivo…<br/>La puerta tenía dos ranuras que solo podían abrirse desde fuera. La más baja era para lanzar las bolsas de sangre. La de arriba estaba al nivel del rostro y fue esa la que el veterano cazador abrió. Hubo un repentino y fuerte olor a sangre en el aire. Aparentemente, Hongbin no había conservado sus suministros.<br/>―Hongbin ―lo llamó Kangin. Oír el nombre de Hongbin salir de su boca parecía extraño, aunque Wonshik no iba a ponerse a ser posesivo por un nombre. Había algo en el tono, algo que parecía decir a gritos que, para este hombre, Hongbin era un simple vampiro. Nunca había conocido al Hongbin humano―. Queremos hablar contigo...<br/>Hubo un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que Wonshik saltara. Hakyeon soltó un chillido. Incluso Kris parecía intranquilo y Kangin retrocedió un paso con apariencia de completo desconcierto. Desde donde Wonshik estaba, no podía ver nada (y había elegido esa posición por esa misma razón), pero parecía que Hongbin se había lanzado contra la puerta. Los encantamientos lo habían repelido casi al instante, pero cuando gritó de dolor y enfado, parecía que estaba fuera, con ellos.<br/>―Dejad que me alimente ―gritó. Había algo extraño en su voz. Aún sonaba como él, pero tenía una característica que hacía que el pelo de la nuca de Wonshik se pusiera de punta. Sonaba como Hongbin, pero a la misma vez, no era él. No le gustó nada.<br/>―Hongbin, escúchame ―comenzó Kangin―. Tenemos unas preguntas que hacerte para poder encontrar a los vampiros que te hicieron esto.<br/>―Tengo mucha sed ―exclamó Hongbin quejumbroso arañando algo en la celda, algo que sonaba metálico―. Dejad que me alimente, por favor, sólo uno... sólo uno, dejadme beber...<br/>―No podemos ―respondió Kangin. Parecía genuinamente arrepentido, era un buen actor. No pareció hacer ninguna diferencia. Hongbin tan solo gritó por su respuesta y comenzó a golpear por la celda. Wonshik recordó que tenían un set básico de muebles en ellas, incongruente por el propósito de las celdas, pero eran humanos y tendían a pensar mucho en esas cosas. Por los sonidos que hacía, Hongbin estaba en proceso de destrozarlo todo―. Hongbin, ¿me estás escuchando? ―preguntó. La respuesta fue el sonido de otro golpe al lanzarse Hongbin contra la puerta, de nuevo― No hagas eso, Hongbin, estamos intentando ayudarte.<br/>― ¡Dadme de comer! ―gritó Hongbin.<br/>―Esto no tiene sentido ―habló Kris con pesadez―. No va a hablar con nosotros. Kangin, cierra la rendija. Más tarde le daremos algo más de sangre, pero creo que ya está demasiado ido.<br/>Kangin cerró la rendija con un golpe, parecía feliz por ello. Hakyeon giró el rostro y cuando Wonshik lo miró, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, lágrimas silenciosas cayendo por su rostro. Lo rodeó con un brazo, acercándolo.<br/>―No te preocupes ―susurró, tanto para Hakyeon como para sí―. Está ahí, en algún lugar.<br/>Kris se giró a mirarlo, parecía rendido.<br/>―La sed ya lo ha dominado. Creía, esperaba que hablar pronto con él detendría esa etapa, pero imagino que estaba equivocado.<br/>― ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer? ―preguntó Wonshik, sorprendentemente tranquilo.<br/>Kris le dedicó una mirada cansada.<br/>―Nada, Wonshik. No hay nada más que podamos hacer. Lo mantenemos ahí, como querías, y lo alimentamos con lo que podemos. Después, tan solo el tiempo dirá.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Wonshik dejó que los encantamientos lo cubrieran, se escondió en su chaqueta por la calidez extra que le proporcionaba. No había nadie ahí abajo, que era lo normal. Wonshik agradecía el aislamiento, el escapar de las miradas compasivas de sus compañeros cazadores. Ya lo sabían todos, por supuesto, aunque nadie se acercaba a hablar de ello. Hongbin era ahora un espectro, un vampiro que hacía ruido en las celdas. Ahora, un aviso contra los riesgos estúpidos.<br/>A Wonshik eso le dolía más de lo que creyó. La gente parecía atribuirle lo que le había sucedido a Hongbin con un error suyo, como si hubiera apartado la mirada de la pelota durante un segundo y lo hubieran convertido por ello. Eso no estaba bien. No había sido culpa de Hongbin, y Wonshik lo sabía. No, todo había sido muy meticuloso. Un error de novato hubiera conseguido que lo mataron, un error de novato no acababa en la puerta de Wonshik envuelto en cadenas cual regalo de Navidad.<br/>Extendió el brazo hacia la celda de Hongbin y apoyó la mano en ella. Hongbin se quedó quieto, aparentemente lo sentía.<br/>―Hongbin ―murmuró Wonshik―, soy yo.<br/>Escuchó el movimiento cuando Hongbin se movió en la celda, y después…<br/>― ¡Dejadme salir! ―gritó Hongbin. Hubo ruidos de golpes cuando se movió por la celda, el sonido rebotando en el pasillo en el que Wonshik estaba― ¡Dejad que me alimente! Tengo tanta sed, dejad que me alimente, ¡dejad que me alimente!<br/>Wonshik se dejó caer contra la pared, la espalda arañando el ladrillo. Hundió la cabeza en sus manos y se frotó los ojos. Hacía un par de semanas que lo habían dejado en su puerta y tenía la sensación de no haber dormido nada desde entonces, que en cierto modo era verdad. Se había hundido en trabajos, búsquedas, entrenamientos, en llevarse al límite hasta estar tan cansado que no podía mantenerse despierto, hasta poder cerrar los ojos y dormir durante una o dos horas que se despertara y su mente volviera a zumbar. Sabía que Hakyeon estaba preocupado por él. Había visto las miradas que le dedicaba últimamente, había notado todas las veces que había abierto la boca para decir algo y después la había cerrado, como si temiera decir demasiado o demasiado poco.<br/>Wonshik agradecía que no hubiera intentado hablar aún. No quería hablar. No había nada que pudiera arreglar hablar.<br/>― ¡Comida! ―gritó Hongbin― ¡Sangre! ¡Dejadme salir! ―comenzó a gritar de pura ira por estar encerrado; Wonshik apenas podía descifrar más demandas que la de ser alimentado, los chillidos enfadados terminaron para ser reemplazado por las quejas de su sed. Wonshik apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y dejó que el balbuceo sin sentido lo rodeara, llenaran su cabeza y persiguieran cualquier otro pensamiento. Le perturbaba cómo era hasta relajante.<br/>Después, la risa comenzó.<br/>Sacó a Wonshik de su semiinconsciencia, tan repentina que se levantó antes de que fuera consciente de estar moviéndose. Durante unos segundos creyó que estaba llorando, se convenció de que lo que estaba tras la puerta era Hongbin, humano y vivo de nuevo, y estaba llorando de dolor; se lanzó hacia delante, las manos en la primera cerradura, listo para abrirla, cuando se dio cuenta que no. No, no estaba llorando. Hongbin estaba riéndose, maniáticamente, tan alto que pronto le empezó a doler la cabeza a Wonshik. Retrocedió y se dejó caer contra la pared, las manos sobre sus oídos para intentar silenciarla. Pero la risa siguió y siguió.<br/>Wonshik se tumbó en el suelo, mirando al techo. Era más difícil dejar que la risa lo envolviera. El nudo en su estómago era como una roca, un nudo duro que se apretaba dolorosamente con cada sonido de la boca de Hongbin. Parpadeó rápidamente para deshacerse de las repentinas lágrimas en sus ojos, pero era demasiado tarde. Se deslizaron por su rostro y no intentó limpiarlas. Levantar el brazo parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano.<br/>Los balbuceos al menos eran la voz de Hongbin. Esta risa no era nada suya.<br/>Finalmente se calló. La risa fue apagándose y todo se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Ahora estaba en silencio. La quietud era buena. La quietud significaba que Hongbin no se estaba haciendo daño. Las lágrimas se secaron lentamente en el rostro de Wonshik. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, sobre el duro suelo y el frío filtrándose a su espalda, pero cuando al final se levantó, estaba agarrotado. Su columna crujió en cinco sitios distintos al levantarse. El silencio comenzó a preocuparlo. No creía haber escuchado a Hongbin tan silencioso desde la infección.<br/>Apoyó una mano contra la puerta, de nuevo.<br/>― ¿Hongbin? ―preguntó tentativo― ¿Estás...?<br/>Hubo un golpe fuerte, más alto de lo que Wonshik había escuchado.<br/>― ¡Dadme de comer! ―exclamó Hongbin tirándose, de nuevo, contra la puerta de la celda, el golpe resonando por el pasillo. Wonshik se tambaleó hacia atrás, sorprendido aunque sabía que la puerta podía retener al vampiro― Tengo mucha sed, ¡quiero sangre humana!<br/>Hongbin comenzó a golpear la puerta rítmicamente. Comenzó a gritar mezclándolo con la risa loca, perdido en su desesperación de llegar a Wonshik, al otro lado de la puerta. Wonshik se alejó hacia las escaleras dando tumbos, arrastrándose para alejarse del alcance los gritos de Hongbin.<br/>No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría ignorarlos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. morning light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las farolas se apagaron cuando finalmente salió el sol por el horizonte y volvió el cielo dorado. Hakyeon se detuvo para verlo ascender pensando en las noches anteriores, en Taekwoon. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakyeon contemplaba el reloj de la pared con la mirada perdida. Marcaba las cinco y media, la segunda manecilla recorriendo constantemente su camino hacia la cima. Pronto saldría el sol e iluminaría el cielo, pero no era como si Hakyeon pudiera verlo estando encerrado en HQ como estaba. Taekwoon probablemente había renunciado a esperarlo aquella noche y había vuelto a su casa. Hakyeon se descubrió a sí mismo golpeando agitadamente la mesa con los dedos mientras observaba las manecillas del reloj acercarse a las seis y, por ende, al amanecer.<br/>
Estaba tan distraído que solo fue medio consciente del amortiguado zumbido que se acercaba hasta que una mano se ondeaba frente a su rostro. Parpadeó echándose hacia atrás.<br/>
―Tierra llamando a Hakyeon ―habló Wonshik inclinándose para sonreír directamente en su rostro―. ¿Qué tal va el papeleo, Hakyeon?<br/>
―Urgh ―gruñó mirando los archivos en su mesa. Wonshik se rió―. Quiero salir de aquí ―aunque apenas iba por la mitad. Tras la diezma del nido, les había acompañado la calma durante un corto período de tiempo, pero eso había desequilibrado las cosas y ahora había luchas entre vampiros, comenzaron a llegar más solitarios. Era un fastidio.<br/>
―Sí, para volver con tu novio ―Wonshik canturreó la última palabra y Hakyeon lo miró fijamente―. Eres como una adolescente, te distraes mirando al infinito todo el rato, suspiras melancólicamente. Es adorable ―pinchó la mejilla de Hakyeon.<br/>
―Cállate ―la expresión de Hakyeon era completamente amarga, pero eso fue todo lo que consiguió responder. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Taekwoon era algo de lo que no quería contarle a Wonshik, pero no podía negar que últimamente estaba distraído. Lo intentaba, de verdad que sí, pero su mente seguía divagando. Era un problema.<br/>
También estaban los cuellos altos y las bufandas que había empezado a llevar, con tiritas debajo que cubrían las marcas de mordiscos. Wonshik creía que Hakyeon cubría chupetones, a veces Sanghyuk tiraba de las bufandas y Hakyeon gritaba y volvía a colocárselas. Ambos seguían burlándose de él y eso le hacía sentir sucio. No se cubría por modestia, estaba mintiéndoles.<br/>
Habían estado tan ocupados las noches pasadas que constantemente había salido después del amanecer, incapaz de ver a Taekwoon. Por eso al fin, había podía llevar una camisa de cuello abierto por primera vez en semanas ya que todas las marcas habían sanado. Era liberador, un alivio.<br/>
Y aún así, ya estaba pensando en volver a Taekwoon, no podía dejarlo. Era como un jodido drogadicto volviendo todo el rato a su camello a por chutes.<br/>
Hakyeon jugueteó con su bolígrafo, avergonzado por cosas que no podía contar y a Wonshik pareció darle pena.<br/>
―Yo hago el resto de tu papeleo.<br/>
― ¿Qué? ―Hakyeon lo miró parpadeando.<br/>
―Yo hago lo que queda ―repitió―. De todas formas, no es como si fuera a volver pronto a casa ―tiró de Hakyeon para levantarlo―. Vamos, te libero de tu espantosa esclavitud.<br/>
Hakyeon torció la boca, tristeza y culpa agitándose en su estómago.<br/>
―Eres tan buen amigo, Wonshik ―respondió suavemente.<br/>
―Oh, no te pongas baboso. Dios, ¿qué te pasa últimamente? ―Wonshik lo miró de lado durante un momento antes de que algo pareciera tener sentido en su mirada y Hakyeon tragó culpable― ¿Estás enamoraaaaaaaaaado, Hakyeon? ―sonrió divertido y Hakyeon no tuvo que fingir sorpresa.<br/>
― ¿Qué? No... ―tartamudeó. Estaba tan rojo. De todas las cosas que Wonshik podía asumir.<br/>
―Oh, dios mío ―respondió Wonshik comenzando a reírse con ganas.<br/>
Hakyeon resopló indignado.<br/>
―Me voy ―gruñó cogiendo las llaves del escritorio.<br/>
―No hagas nada que yo no haría ―respondió Wonshik arqueando las cejas ofensivamente. Hakyeon puso mala cara.<br/>
―He hecho muchas cosas que tú no harías ―murmuró, casi para sí mismo y su estómago se encogió, como si temiera que Wonshik adivinara la verdad, como si pudiera verla en la rigidez de sus hombros y mirada huidiza.<br/>
Cuando volvió a mirar a Wonshik, este lo contemplaba con algo similar al terror en su rostro.<br/>
― ¿Deportes acuáticos? ―preguntó en un suspiro ahogado y Hakyeon lloró de la risa.</p>
<p>El sol aún no se había alzado cuando Hakyeon salió, pero el cielo estaba iluminándose rápidamente y las estrellas desaparecían mientras andaba. Sus encantamientos estaban en silencio. Estaba claro que ningún vampiro estaría fuera, ni siquiera aunque el sol no hubiera salido del todo. Sería arriesgarse demasiado.<br/>
Ya había gente en las calles que se apresuraban a hacer su trabajo diario. Las farolas se apagaron cuando al fin apareció el sol por el horizonte y volvió el cielo dorado. Hakyeon se detuvo para verlo salir pensando en las noches pasadas, en Taekwoon.<br/>
Quería verlo. Había pasado un tiempo. Y, además, Taekwoon necesitaba alimentarse. No quería pensar en ello demasiado, que estuviera pensando en el bienestar de Taekwoon. Se dijo a sí mismo que era porque no quería que se alimentara de nadie más, por todas las razones obvias que evitaba pensar, pero también porque, estúpidamente, de alguna forma, se sentía posesivo. Estúpido.<br/>
Cuando el cielo comenzó a teñirse de azul, Hakyeon se giró y caminó hacia el centro de la ciudad en vez de ir a su apartamento.<br/>
Pasó al lado de su panadería favorita e inhaló el aroma del pan haciéndose. El lugar aún no había abierto, tristemente, así que no se detuvo hasta estar a mediados de la manzana, frente a un callejón. Entró en él e incluso con el sol estaba a oscuras, algo que Hakyeon agradecía.<br/>
Había una rejilla al final, tal vez de dos por dos, un lado unido al suelo mediante bisagras. No tenía cerrojo ni ataduras, pero Hakyeon podía sentir el hechizo en él. Miró de nuevo hacia la entrada del callejón para asegurarse de que estaba solo antes de arrodillarse y agarrar el borde de la rejilla. Respondió a su tacto con una chispa, no fue una sensación completamente agradable, pero lo reconocía y fue capaz de levantarla. Siniestramente, las bisagras no hicieron ruido algo.<br/>
Tenía una escalera hacia abajo y Hakyeon puso mala cara mientras entraba y se encaminaba, depositando cuidadosamente la rejilla mientras bajaba. Una vez estuvo al final, buscó en su bolsillo la pequeña linterna que había empezado a llevar consigo. Nunca antes había necesitado una, sus tatuajes se habían asegurado de eso, pero estaba demasiado oscuro hacia donde se dirigía como para que le iluminaran lo justo para ver.<br/>
Era en un túnel de cemento largo. Estaba bastante limpio, el único olor el de la humedad terrosa, probablemente por estar bajo tierra. Había muchos otros túneles, pero Hakyeon sabía a dónde iba y caminaba con seguridad. Se giró hacia otro túnel apuntando con la linterna a sus pies. Aún había un poco de luz a su espalda y los encantamientos ahí eran espesos, casi tangibles en el aire. Resbalaron por Hakyeon, nada hostiles, reconociéndolo. Sintió un hormigueo en los suyos.<br/>
Al rodear otra esquina, toda la luz diurna desapareció y la linterna se volvió su única guía. Se detuvo cuando llegó a una puerta metálica en la pared a su izquierda y apoyó la mano ligeramente en el pomo. Este se calentó con su tacto y cuando lo giró, se dejó.<br/>
La puerta se abrió para dar lugar a un estrecho pasillo, pero en vez de ser de cemento áspero y húmedo, las paredes con estuco estaban pintadas de color crema. Hakyeon entró y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras él; se sentó en la repisa de la entrada, se quitó los zapatos y metió los calcetines en ellos.<br/>
Todos sus encantamientos estaban ya calientes, el amuleto tañía contento y Hakyeon sonrió al levantarse, ahora descalzo, y dirigirse al salón.<br/>
La casa de Taekwoon no era lo que Hakyeon había esperado. Era similar a una habitación de estudio, sencilla pero bastante espaciosa. Había una cama enorme contra una pared, un salón en una esquina y una cocina minúscula en la siguiente. Había un pequeño baño tras una puerta en la pared a su derecha. Ningún ataúd, ni satén rojo ni terciopelo negro. Las paredes eran color crema, el techo de cemento y el suelo cubierto con una alfombra fina. Los muebles parecían sacados de Ikea y las mantas eran algo que Hakyeon habría jurado haber visto en Target años atrás.<br/>
Sentado enredado en dichas mantas estaba Taekwoon, mirándolo adormilado. Tenía el cabello revuelto y no llevaba camisa. Hakyeon sabía que tampoco llevaba pantalones o ropa interior, ya que Taekwoon solía dormir así. No quería pensar en el nivel de familiaridad entre ellos, en el hecho de que Taekwoon le había dejado entrar en su escondite diurno, en que Hakyeon estaba empezando a verlo como su segunda casa. Denotaba confianza entre ellos, y Hakyeon podía lidiar consigo mismo siendo estúpido y rompiendo las normas por Taekwoon, pero el hecho de que él rompiera reglas vampíricas por Hakyeon era algo, por algún motivo, inquietante.<br/>
Estaba apuntando a los pies de Taekwoon con la linterna, cubiertos por las sábanas, para poder ver su gloriosa y cascarrabias expresión sin dejar ciego al pobre. Durante las horas diurnas era absolutamente adorable, movimientos lentos y letárgicos, completamente descoordinado. Hakyeon creía que tenía que ver con la magia que rodeaba el ser vampiro. Tenían la necesidad de dormir cuando el sol había salido.<br/>
―Buenos días ―dijo animadamente.<br/>
Taekwoon parpadeó, los ojos apenas volvieron a abrirse; a Hakyeon le dio pena y apagó la linterna. Sin ella, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras y parpadeó para deshacerse de los puntos blancos mientras los tatuajes de búhos comenzaban a funcionar. Solo servían hasta cierto punto, pero lo suficiente como para poder moverse.<br/>
Hakyeon dejó la linterna en la mesilla de noche.<br/>
―Perdona que haya estado tan ocupado últimamente ―comenzó, quitándose la camisa por la cabeza. El aire era fresco, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío y que los pelos se le pusieran de punta.<br/>
Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Taekwoon negar lentamente con la cabeza.<br/>
―Pensé que podría hacerte una visita, porque estoy seguro de que me has echado mucho de menos ―continuó. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los quitó sin molestarse en bajarse la cremallera.<br/>
―Lo he hecho ―susurró Taekwoon, la voz ronca, y Hakyeon se crispó, parpadeando en la oscuridad. Adormiladamente, Taekwoon apartó las sábanas para que Hakyeon pudiera meterse con él, cosa que hizo con gratitud. Parecía haber aumentado deliberadamente su temperatura por su bien.<br/>
Inmediatamente, empujó a Hakyeon contra su espalda y se echó medio encima de él, el rostro presionado contra el hueco de su cuello. Exhaló contra su piel, quedándose sin fuerzas, y Hakyeon lo rodeó con los brazos, disfrutando de su calidez.<br/>
― ¿Necesitas alimentarte? ―preguntó suavemente, sabedor ya de la respuesta.<br/>
―Mm ―exhaló Taekwoon, acariciando aún más la piel de su cuello con la nariz y presionando los labios contra su pulso. Aún estaba quieto, adormilado.<br/>
Hakyeon tragó mientras acariciaba su cabello.<br/>
―Bueno, puedes, pero tal vez deberías morder… No sé… En algún otro lugar que no sea mi cuello, porque esos otros mordiscos al fin se han curado y tener que cubrirlos era un asco... ―Taekwoon emitió un suave sonido, moviéndose como si su cuerpo fuera mucho más pesado de lo que en realidad era― ¿Tal vez podríamos usar un cuchillo? O que sea en mi brazo, o en cualquier lado… Sería mucho más inocuo que marcas de colmillos...<br/>
Taekwoon había desaparecido bajo las mantas, sin decir nada. Aún estaba pesadamente contra su cuerpo, dejando cansados besos por su pecho. Le hacía cosquillas el pelo de Taekwoon contra su pecho al descender y Hakyeon se retorció hasta dejar las piernas abiertas mientras Taekwoon se colocaba entre ellas.<br/>
―He dicho que te alimentes, nada de sexo ―murmuró mientras Taekwoon tiraba con impaciencia de sus calzoncillos, el movimiento errático muy inusual de su gracia habitual. La ofensiva prenda de ropa voló de entre las sábanas hasta las inmediaciones cercanas al rostro de Hakyeon, y este farfulló y los tiró al suelo.<br/>
Cualquier respuesta mordaz que pudiera haber dicho murió en su lengua cuando Taekwoon lamió la parte inferior de su pene. No estaba duro, aún no, pero lo estaba consiguiendo vergonzosamente rápido, la sangre descendiendo y comenzó a sentir un gentil dolor.<br/>
―Taekwoon ―gimoteó, medio quejándose―. Estás medio dormido… No…. Taekwoon ―no había ido para eso, pero tal vez no debería estar oponiéndose.<br/>
Taekwoon presionó los labios contra la cabeza de su pene, asomó la lengua brevemente para lamerlo y después comenzó a descender. Hakyeon exhaló estremeciéndose, tensándose, inseguro de lo que hacía Taekwoon mientras recorría con la punta de la nariz el interior de su muslo. Su cabello le hacía más cosquillas y su pene ya estaba casi completamente duro a pesar de ellas. Fácil, siempre era tan fácil.<br/>
Una de las manos de Taekwoon subió para posarse en su cadera, el dedo gordo acariciando ligeramente por encima del hueso, mientras la otra mano sujetaba su muslo, el mismo contra el que estaba escondiendo el rostro. Hakyeon se retorció un poco, demasiado tenso, sus encantamientos hormigueando y las yemas de Taekwoon se clavaron en la piel de su muslo como si intentara mantenerlo quieto, pero no lo consiguiera en su débil estado.<br/>
Entonces hubo quietud y silencio aparte de la respiración de Hakyeon, el sonido y el movimiento. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Taekwoon. Su pene estaba completamente duro y se curvaba contra su estómago, algo dolorosamente, y Taekwoon estaba tan callado. Casi siempre era frustrantemente compuesto, según podía saber podía haberse vuelto a dormir.<br/>
―Taekwoon ―murmuró; metió la mano bajo las sábanas para buscar suavemente la cabeza de Taekwoon, la mano encontró su pelo y lo acarició un poco― ¿Qué...?<br/>
―Shh ―respondió Taekwoon, arrastrándolo algo y ahogado por la funda.<br/>
―No me mandes callar... ―comenzó Hakyeon con vehemencia, pero entonces<br/>
Taekwoon mordisqueó la sensible piel del interior de su muslo, sin colmillos, tan solo<br/>
un toque de dientes desafilados, y Hakyeon comprendió― Oh ―exhaló―. Oh dios,<br/>
¿puedes… puedes hacer eso?<br/>
―Mm ―respondió Taekwoon―. Ahora voy a morder bien. Va a doler más que en el cuello.<br/>
Hakyeon aguantó la respiración, apenas pudo tensarse antes de que, rápidamente, Taekwoon volviera a morder, esta vez con los colmillos, la suave piel del interior del muslo. Dolió, bastante más, el área más sensible, delicada, y Hakyeon gritó de verdad, arqueándose.<br/>
―Oh, joder ―jadeó y parpadeó para evitar las lágrimas. Escocía, un dolor distinto al que estaba acostumbrado.<br/>
La mano que Taekwoon tenía en la cintura de Hakyeon se movió para acariciar su pene, que reaccionó al contacto. Hakyeon gimoteó por la nueva sensación. No creía que morder se pudiera volver más íntimo de lo que ya había sido, pero esa nueva localización… el interior de su muslo… era estimulante.<br/>
Taekwoon lo masturbó lenta, lánguidamente, y se alimentó mientras lo hacía, succionando la irritada piel suavemente. Aún dolía, pero esa intimidad también estaba bien. Hakyeon gimió por la estimulación, su cuerpo tembló por intentar mantenerse quieto. Quería embestir contra el círculo que hacían los dedos de Taekwoon, necesitaba más fricción, pero no quería dejar de alimentarlo.<br/>
―Por favor ―susurró mientras, temblorosa, su mano acariciaba el cabello de Taekwoon―. Por favor… ―se mordió el labio inferior antes de que cualquier palabra cariñosa pudiera escaparse de sus labios.<br/>
Taekwoon lamió las heridas de su muslo y Hakyeon pensó que tal vez había depositado un beso, pero entonces su boca estaba sobre su miembro, la lengua caracoleando por la cabeza mientras movía la mano más rápidamente. Hakyeon, incapaz de detenerse, embistió y Taekwoon lo dejó. Su mano libre estaba extendida sobre el estómago de Hakyeon, sintiendo cada estremecimiento.<br/>
Cuando Hakyeon se corrió, sus muslos se tensaron contra el cuerpo de Taekwoon y un grito de su nombre se escapó de entre sus labios. Pero no tiró de su cabello, tan solo lo agarró entre los dedos mientras sollozaba temblando.<br/>
Taekwoon tardó más de lo normal en inclinarse para que sus rostros estuvieran al mismo nivel. La sangre de Hakyeon estaba esparcida por su boca y este la lamió. Taekwoon gimió, el sonido suave. Tenía los ojos cerrados.<br/>
―Puedo… ―comenzó Hakyeon, las manos perdiéndose, casi con vergüenza, entre las piernas de Taekwoon. Este reaccionó cuando asió su pene, duro como sabía que estaría, y Taekwoon emitió otro sonido, las cejas fruncidas― ¿Quieres que pare? ―preguntó Hakyeon, sus rostros tan cerca uno enfrente del otro que sus labios casi se rozaron cuando habló.<br/>
Taekwoon no dijo nada, tan solo gimoteó cuando Hakyeon presionó con el dedo gordo sobre la cabeza de su pene, sintiendo el presemen goteando. Hakyeon se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios separados contra los de Taekwoon. Era más vocal cuando estaba medio dormido, notó cuando Taekwoon le regaló pequeños gemidos contra su boca. Su voz era tan aguda, tan dulce.<br/>
―Taekwoon ―susurró contra sus labios, sabía que lo ponía. Era una de las pocas cosas obvias del vampiro―. Córrete, por favor ―articuló a lo largo de su mandíbula, moviendo las manos más rápidamente. Cuando mordió ligeramente su cuello, Taekwoon se corrió y un pequeño, dulce sonido escapó de entre sus labios.<br/>
Estoy en problemas, pensó Hakyeon mientras se acomodaba de nuevo contra la almohada y observaba el rostro de Taekwoon. Aún no había abierto los ojos y parecía tan… tan humano así, por algún motivo.<br/>
―Eres más ruidoso cuando estás medio dormido ―comentó. Sacó las manos de debajo, llenas de semen, y las limpió con las sábanas cerca de su derecha.<br/>
―Nrgh ―respondió Taekwoon. Se inclinó lentamente hasta estar, de nuevo, medio tumbado sobre Hakyeon. Este rió un poco y gentilmente acarició su espalda. De nuevo creía que se había quedado dormido, pero después respondió―. Lo siento.<br/>
― ¿Por qué? ―preguntó dejando las manos quietas.<br/>
―Por hacerte daño ―Taekwoon extendió la mano y acarició con las yemas de sus dedos las marcas de mordiscos en su muslo.<br/>
Hakyeon se sonrojó y su corazón se saltó un latido. Ridículo.<br/>
―Está bien. Ha estado bien.<br/>
―Has gritado ―Taekwoon volvía a presionar el rostro contra su cuello, así que no podía verlo, y su voz sonaba borracha. Era frustrante.<br/>
―No me importa el dolor ―murmuró. Descubrió que, de repente, estaba cansado.<br/>
Taekwoon no respondió, simplemente levantó la cabeza, depositó un beso en su boca (falló por muy poco) y después volvió a tumbarse. Hakyeon sonrió un poco para sí mismo y echó las sábanas sobre sus hombros. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño se lo llevara.</p>
<p>Horas después, Hakyeon se despertó lentamente sintiéndose cálido y lánguido. Taekwoon aún estaba a su lado, los brazos rodeándolo flojamente. Ya no estaba tan caliente, sino de una temperatura más templada. Hakyeon parpadeó hasta abrir los ojos, por algún motivo esperaba luz, pero por supuesto que estaba oscuro, sin ventanas que dejaran pasar la luz del día. Sus ojos de búho lo estremecieron cuando respondieron y el mundo volvió a estar enfocado. El rostro de Taekwoon era tranquilo mientras dormía, aunque la falta de respiración y su completa quietud era algo inquietante. Hakyeon se habría inclinado y besado su pequeña y bonita boca, pero no quería volver a despertarlo. Sabía que Taekwoon no tenía el sueño profundo.<br/>
Le rugió el estómago bajito y Hakyeon frunció el ceño. No podía estar seguro de la hora, pero probablemente era mediodía. Tras pensarlo durante un momento, su estómago volvió a sonar y Hakyeon decidió ir a buscar comida. Con mucho cuidado, se deslizó lejos de Taekwoon deshaciéndose de su amable agarre. El aire ahí abajo era frío contra su piel desnuda cuando se arrastró fuera de las sábanas y se levantó. Se le puso el pelo de punta mientras se apresuraba a ponerse la ropa interior, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. Se sentía ruidoso en aquel silencio.<br/>
Mientras se subía la tela de los calzoncillos por sus piernas, este rozó las marcas de mordiscos en su muslo y Hakyeon siseó, pausando para examinarlas.<br/>
― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Taekwoon suavemente y Hakyeon hizo una mueca. Cuando se giró para mirar a la cama, Taekwoon no se había movido, pero tenía los ojos medio abiertos y una expresión perezosa.<br/>
―Intentaba no despertarte ―respondió sin estar seguro de porqué susurraba―. Tengo hambre. Ya sabes, cosas humanas. Iba a ir a coger algo de la panadería de abajo de la calle y volver.<br/>
Taekwoon se tumbó bocarriba y llevó las manos por encima de la cabeza para arquearse y estirarse. La sábana se deslizó hasta su cintura y la línea de su cuerpo era impresionante. Hakyeon dejó caer la camisa que estaba a punto de ponerse.<br/>
―Hay comida en el frigorífico ―comentó Taekwoon mientras se acomodaba en el colchón.<br/>
― ¿Qué? ―preguntó tontamente.<br/>
―Hay comida en el frigorífico ―repitió lentamente.<br/>
Miró al otro lado del apartamento, donde una pequeña encimera de cocina recorría la pared, colgaban armarios por encima y la pila de metal apenas parecía usada. Se acercó lentamente. Taekwoon no tenía una nevera de verdad, tan solo una mini cerca del microondas. Hakyeon la abrió y echó un vistazo.<br/>
Taekwoon había quitado la bombilla interna, pero Hakyeon podía ver lo suficientemente bien gracias a sus tatuajes. Dentro estaba la esperada bolsa de sangre, presumiblemente robada de algún banco de sangre, pero en la puerta había un bote de zumo de naranja y otro de leche. En el estante bajo la sangre había un paquete de queso de mozzarella, unos pocos bocatas de esos sin corteza envueltos individualmente que adoraban los niños y un paquete de yogures variados.<br/>
Hakyeon rió un poco, algo incrédulo, y volvió a mirar a la cama. Taekwoon se había girado así que aún lo observaba.<br/>
― ¿Por qué necesita comida un vampiro?<br/>
―La cogí para ti ―respondió, la voz apenas audible.<br/>
Hakyeon parpadeó al sonrojarse. Murmuró algo ininteligible y agarró el zumo. No estaba abierto y la fecha de caducidad quedaba distante en el futuro, así que Taekwoon lo había cogido recientemente. Quitó la tapa y el seguro y tragó varias veces. Se comió dos de los pequeños sándwiches mientras se apoyaba contra la encimera. Podía sentir a Taekwoon observándolo.<br/>
Cuando hubo terminado, volvió a subir a la cama y Taekwoon lo abrazó adormiladamente, sus movimientos aún perezosos. Respiró contra el cabello de Hakyeon y el sonido pareció contento.<br/>
―Creí que dormir conmigo sería molesto ―murmuró―. Porque estás tan quieto y yo. No tanto ―se pegó a Taekwoon, los brazos encogidos contra su pecho y la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.<br/>
Taekwoon no respondió, estaba quieto, y Hakyeon se preguntó si tal vez había vuelto a dormirse. Entonces su voz sonó contra su cabello, moviéndolo.<br/>
―Me gusta eso de ti ―otra pausa―. ¿Te molesta mi quietud?<br/>
Hakyeon negó un poco con la cabeza.<br/>
―Es algo desconcertante, que no respires, y es como si mi cuerpo sintiera que tampoco tienes latidos, y el instinto es que estás, ya sabes, muerto. Y mi cerebro lo sabe, bueno, que de alguna forma lo estás, pero no hace que deje de preocuparme que estés muerto muerto y no te despiertes.<br/>
―Y eso te molestaría, si no despertara ―dijo Taekwoon medio preguntando.<br/>
―Bueno, sí ―respondió retorciéndose para poder mirarlo a la cara, preguntándose qué clase de pregunta era esa. Taekwoon aún parecía medio dormido―. Por supuesto que me molestaría.<br/>
―Me tienes cariño.<br/>
El corazón de Hakyeon comenzó a acelerarse y sus mejillas le hicieron cosquillas al calentarse. Bajó la mirada a la clavícula de Taekwoon.<br/>
―Sí ―susurró sintiéndose como un idiota.<br/>
Taekwoon lo acercó y Hakyeon se acurrucó contra él, presionando un beso en su garganta. Taekwoon acariciaba tranquilizadoramente su espalda.<br/>
―Yo también te tengo cariño.<br/>
Hakyeon se encogió levemente mientras escondía el rostro en la coyuntura en la que el cuello de Taekwoon se unía a su hombro.<br/>
―Vuelve a dormir ―farfulló.<br/>
―Mm ―murmuró Taekwoon, de acuerdo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>